Twisted
by Roozu Doll
Summary: Homeless and starving, Alexa Bernetta stumbles upon a "supposed" vacant, centuries old castle, only to find three, dangerously handsome vampires residing there. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, the first chappie is a bit boring because -well- it's the opening chapter of course. Hah. And please, I beg you! DO NOT steal my idea, PLEASE. :(

But other then that, _enjoy_!

* * *

It was December 19, 2009, and the streets of Kent, England were crowded and bustling noisily with rich people on errands to buy Christmas presents. My stomach growled ferociously as I passed a window showing off delicious pies and desserts. I ducked my head down, ignoring its protesting and struggled through the crowd quickly. They were merciless people, pushing and shoving me.

It was indifferent. To them I was just a poor, homeless and starving girl on the streets. Which… I was exactly that. Finally, I managed to creep into an alleyway, away from the hoards of people. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, pulling out the small loaf of bread from my dirty robes. I had managed to sneak it from one of the wheat stands.

Piece by piece I put into my mouth, making sure I ate every parcel. My next meal probably would not be for another day or two. Maybe three. Suddenly, before my last bite, I heard a scuttling noise. I gasped and pressed myself flat against the wall and looked at the dumpster in front of me. A mouse scurried out from underneath it and paused to look at me. My heart melted. He was dirty, but adorable. I slowly bent down so not to scare him, and held out my last piece of bread.

"Here you go, little buddy." I murmured. The mouse sniffed the bread and grabbed it, before disappearing into the darkness of the alley. Then, much to my horror, I heard a cat hiss, and then an agonizing squeak, which was probably the mouse. I gaped at the darkness, and then turned to flee the alley. Back into the crowd I was, and I quickly made my way to the outskirts of the town.

My name is Alexandria Bernetta, but I have always been called Alexa. My parents died in a fire, and nobody helped them. Never had my family been rich or popular, but we were happy. Many families in Kent had lacked that one thing. We were also smart, but never went to school. School was too much money, so my parents tutored me with what they had learned as children.

Now here I was, alone, nowhere to live, nobody to love and not to mention I was freezing cold. Had I mentioned the snow that was piled on the sides of the street? Yes, at least a foot and a half. All I adorned now was a thin, cotton dress that went to my calves, dark blue leggings, dirty, scuffed up boots, and two thin robes I had found in an alley a few days before. My hair was up in a ratty bun, and my face was probably smudged with dirt. I was exhausted, so blue shadows were also most likely forming underneath my eyes.

As I finally left the shopping centre, my eyes drifted over a sign and I realized I was on the other side of Allington, the city in Kent that I was currently residing…on the streets, anyway.

I continued to walk up the suddenly silent cobblestone roads, and glanced briefly up at the sky. I would need to find a place to stay soon, for the blue sky was becoming indigo. I looked around me anxiously. There were only the buildings and homes of people. And alleyways. But I did not want to stay in another alley. They were creepy. And they smelled like rotten eggs, or decaying bodies. I crinkled my nose. Not like I would know how that smelled, anyways.

I turned back to continue and noticed a grassland, and then some trees. I hurried over to the trees; perhaps I could sleep behind one. And then I froze, grasping onto a tree as I looked past its family. It was a huge castle, and I immediately recognized it to be the Allington castle, the one that was privately owned. I bit my lip. If I was caught near there, I could be arrested. Well, it would be better than sleeping on the streets, correct?

I ran towards it and saw a small lake ahead of me. To the left of it was a short, cobblestone bridge. There was a fence, claiming, "No Trespassers". As I neared the fence, I realized the whole castle was fenced off. I sighed in distaste. Glancing up at the large castle, I admired its beauty. The windows seemed to have been placed in and barred. Moss had developed on parts of the castle walls, and vines climbed up slightly, giving it the ancient appearance. I knew it had stood there for centuries, and had been destroyed and rebuilt.

All of a sudden, I heard a rustling in the trees and grass behind me. I did not hesitate to grab hold of the fence and haul myself up and over it. On the other side, I looked behind me and saw a crow. It stared at me from the ground just a few feet away from the fence. Childishly, I stuck my tongue at it.

It cawed and flapped its wings, startling me. I pivoted and ran over the bridge, my leathered boots clapping against the stones. Finally, I made it the other side of the castle, and it stood hundreds of feet above me. I suddenly felt like prey and it was going to crash down and devour me with one of the windows.

Now that I was on the other side of the fence, everything seemed eerily quiet. No animals made noises, and I didn't see any birds overhead. It was as if the castle was an overgrown scarecrow. Which, I wouldn't doubt that in anyway possible. As I gazed at it, I felt fear ripple through my spine. I ignored it and continued to walk around the castle, to the back, where nobody from the fence could see me.

As I walked around one corner, the building shadowed over the trees and me, and I felt like somebody was watching me from a window.

"Don't be stupid. This castle is vacant and for looks only." I told myself aloud. It calmed my nerves in the slightest bit.

But when I made it to the back of the castle, I stopped dead in my tracks. The smell of the alleyway suddenly made itself a lot more welcoming then the smell that suddenly overrode my senses. The smell I had thought was decaying bodies was intensified, and I squinted past me to look into the darkness. And I screamed.

The next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and the world went darker then the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying in a pool in the sun, and I felt terrific. Like I had just eaten a large meal and then drank eggnog afterwards. I smiled and hummed to myself, laying back against the hard, cool rim of…

What? My eyes shot open, and I sat up in a hurry. Water sloshed around me, and I stared down at myself in shock. I was _not_ in a pool, much less in the sun. I was sitting in a Victorian style bathtub, which was huge. The water was steaming warm, and yes, it felt amazing against my -naked skin. I looked around in a rush. I was in what looked like a rich man's bathroom, only twice as large with a mirror, old styled toilet, water basin to wash hands, and the floor was cobblestone. I noticed behind me light was booming around me. I turned to look behind me, and saw a familiar window. Dusty glass window…and bars?

In front of me, I heard a squeaking of a door sliding open. I faced the opening door and ducked my body into the water up to my chin. Not like it would do any good, however, considering it was _clear_.

My eyes widened when a young man walked into the bathroom and looked at me. He was gorgeous. I was suddenly thankful the waters steam had already tainted my skin pink, because the way he was looking at me…oh yes, I was naked.

"How are you fairing?" he asked me in a soft, low voice. I felt like I could faint. Even his voice was terribly manly and handsome.

Before I replied, I studied him carefully. His hair was long, and tied into a ponytail at the back of his skull. It looked black in color, but I wasn't sure, since he was partially covered in the shadows. The daylight only shined over the bathtub and me. He was tall, I contemplated. Probably six feet. He was wearing black slacks, and dark, expensive looking leather shoes. A plain white button-up sweater with sleeves rolled to the elbows covered his upper body.

"F-fine." I muttered, looking down at myself. I couldn't tell his eye color, and something told me not to stare at his face. Although from what I could see, he had an angular face and aristocratic nose. I then became highly aware of my state of undress. I blushed hard. "Um… What am I…?" No that wasn't the right question.

"You were unconscious outside this castle." he told me. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he walked to the water basin and leaned over slightly to wash his hands. My eyes widened.

"I'm in the Allington castle?" I asked. I looked at his back and saw a ripple of muscles. He nodded.

"Yes. I also put you in the water."

"Oh my God…" I gasped, looking away quickly. I heard him chuckle softly.

"It is alright. I have seen plenty of naked bodies in my time. Most of them being women." he turned to face me and he was holding a white washcloth that smelled of soap.

And then he walked towards me. I squealed in surprise as he leaned next to me and ran the cloth over my shoulder. He chuckled again, and I acted upon impulse. I splashed a handful of water at him and screamed.

Well, at least I tried. As soon as my hand hit the water, he grabbed it, faster than I even had a chance to blink. And then his face was right next to mine. "I suggest you don't do anything foolish." he warned me.

His eyes were green. His hair _was _black. He was staring into my eyes, as if he was searching for something. "Sorry. It's just you- and I- I've never…It's embarrassing." I blurted, and when he let my wrist go, I covered my breasts as best I could manage. He seemed shocked for some reason, but he pulled back and tossed the washcloth into the water.

"You have a fine body. I will be on the other side of this door. Call if you need anything."

Before he left the room, I asked quickly, "Wait, will you answer my questions when I'm finished bathing?"

He gave a curt nod and then shut the door silently behind him. Yes, there were several questions hammering against my brain, making it sore as I tried to figure out what had happened the night before. Was it even the night before? Was this a dream? I pinched myself and winced. Nope. I remembered one thing, before I became unconscious, I saw dead bodies. Several of them. They were laying scattered over the grass behind the castle, covered by the trees and the shadows.

I shuddered. Had that been real too?

I quickly dismissed it and washed my body. I then scrubbed my hair with the lavender smelling liquid from a tiny shampoo bottle sitting on a small pedestal next to the tub. I felt beautiful then. I climbed out of the tub, not sure what I was supposed to do with the water. I dismissed that as well, and found a towel slung over the water basin. I grabbed it and quickly towel dried myself. Then I suddenly caught a glimpse of myself in the full body mirror on the wall. A crack crept along the bottom vertically, and ended after a few inches. It was a slightly dusty as well. But I could see myself clearly. I smiled. I was beautiful, I was sure of it. Had it really been so long that I almost forgot what I looked like underneath the scrubs and dirt?

My skin was a light, ivory color. I had a faint pink tinge though, from the water or the mysterious, partly perverted man… I wasn't sure. I knew I was at least five foot four inches. Though it had been a year or two since I had last taken my height at the doctors. The blue shadows under my eyes had dissipated, and my damp, dark brown hair cascaded over my shoulders and covered my breasts just barely. The one thing I despised about myself were my eyes. They were large and dark brown. Deer-in-the-headlights type of eyes.

I felt a cold breeze wash over me and I shivered, quickly covering myself with the towel before walking to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it just a couple of inches, peeking out. Sure enough, the mystery man was leaning against the railing of a staircase just a few feet in front of me. I noticed the walls were alighted by candles. It was a little creepy.

He glanced at me. "Finished?"

"I…Uh… I need something to wear… I don't know where my clothes went and-"

"You are not going to wear those pathetic clothes." he said. Then he lifted his arm, which I could not see before, and in his grip was a silky looking fabric. He handed it to me, and then pulled back. I pulled it inside with me and shut the door quickly. Then I unfolded the fabric and stared in awe.

It was a dark, silky red dress. The only pattern adorned the bottom hem, as a black rose that bloomed partly outwards. It was…breathtaking. I quickly pulled it over my head after dropping the towel, and smoothed it down over my waist and thighs. I blushed. I didn't have a bra, or underwear for that matter. My breasts strained noticeably against the smooth fabric, and I cautiously laid my hair over them. The dress dipped down slightly to show the lines of my breasts, and the sleeves stopped at mid-shoulder. I could feel the bottom hem brushing against my ankles.

I heaved a sigh and then left the bathroom. The man was still standing there, and he turned slightly to look at me. Then he smiled softly and held his hand out to me. I couldn't believe any of this. I had been a homeless, poor, raggedy clothed girl just a day or two ago, and now, here I was, holding the hand of drop-dead gorgeous man, and I was in a silk dress walking down stairs that should have belonged to a mansion.

Oh-wait. They belonged to a castle…even better. We walked down the plain staircase and walked into a hallway that was also alighted by candles. We passed many doors, and I began to feel dizzy. This place was humongous. Colossal. Finally, they stopped and tall, double doors. He pushed them open with ease, and I stared at him. The doors looked as if they were hundreds of pounds. Then he pulled me into the large room.

I gasped in delight. It looked like an oversized dining room, with an elongated table and chairs. Sitting dead center of the table was a large candleholder. I looked up, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling, helping light up the large room. Then my eyes fell on the food. On one side of the table were four serving plates. One had what looked like a turkey, another one was a bowl of mashed potatoes, and the other two were vegetables and fruit. I could barely hide the squeak of excitement that bubbled through my throat.

The mystery man led to a chair and pulled it out for me. Oh my, he was a perverted gentleman. I smiled shyly at him and sat down. Then he sat right across the table from me. I looked to my left and saw two other chairs that had plates sitting there.

"Are there more in here?" I asked.

"Yes, my brother and cousin." he told me.

I turned to him and stared at him. "Who are _you_?"

He smiled and motioned at the food. We both filled our plates, mine stacked higher, though. And I could swear his eyes were twinkling as if they were laughing at me. And then he answered me. "My name is Lucas Castillon. And you are?"

I paused and swallowed my food. "Alexandria… Oh, but please, call me Alexa." I took a bite of the mouth-watering turkey. This was the best meal I had had so far in my life.

"My brother is Liam, and my cousin is-"

"Lucas, dear!" a male voice called through the castle interior. I froze, the fork halfway to my mouth. Lucas frowned and finished softly,

"-an idiot."

As if on cue, a man danced into the room, dropping his jacket on a chair. Then he patted Lucas on the head, and sat beside him… And stared at me, with wide, golden-brown eyes. His hair was light brown, almost blonde. His face structure was similar to Lucas's, only his nose was a bit smaller and his chin wasn't as tough.

"Lucas." he said, in a sudden monotone voice. He was still staring at me.

I gave a small smile and set down my fork. "H-hi." I waved my hand weakly. I had a feeling I was in for a weird day. I heard Lucas sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rem."

Said man, Rem, turned in his seat and gave Lucas a hard stare. "I thought I said no more humans." he stated just loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened. But… weren't they humans too?

"What's going on here?" I choked.

Lucas opened his mouth to reply, but Rem beat him to it. "Oh, just the fact that all the other humans he brought either ran away screaming, or tried to kill us. They ended up tragically _dead_."

I suddenly felt my appetite leave. My eyes narrowed. "What, are you trying to make me believe that you guys aren't humans?"

Rem twirled a spoon. "Yes, you can say that. We all live in a world full of mysteries." he looked up at me and smirked. My stomach flip-flopped. He was dangerously sexy when he did that.

His eyes widened all of a sudden and he turned away from me. Lucas looked at him awkwardly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

I decided to start out friendly. "My name is Alexa."

"Alexandria Bernetta, I know." he said, in an irritated voice. My eyes widened, and Lucas sighed.

"H-how did you know?"

"I can read your mind, mortal." he told me, as he slapped a spoonful of potatoes on his plate. It landed against the china glass with a sickening slap. I winced.

"What do you mean?"

"We're vampires. Does that answer your question?" Rem hissed, facing me with an angry face. It took a minute to sink in, and I stared at him in surprise. Not shock, much more surprise. Was he fooling with me?

At first, the giggle bubbled up in my throat, and then it exploded into a full-blown laughter. I knew both "vampires" were staring at me dangerously. But I couldn't stop laughing. Finally, when I felt the first tear prickle at my eyes, I stopped and took a deep breath to calm my shaking nerves.

"S-sorry, but, I can't help but think you guys are _absolutely insane_." I stood up, not caring if my breasts bounced with the momentum.

"Where are you going?" Lucas demanded, standing up. Rem was whistling quietly through his teeth. His pearly white, unbelievably perfect teeth. Come to think of it, Lucas's teeth were perfect too. I suddenly felt a spike of fear.

"Leaving." I said. I turned, and started to walk to the doors. Right before I was within five feet of it, they screeched open quickly, and the sight I saw was disbelieving.

"Hey, Rem, his blood tasted nasty. Next time get a younger one. The elder are-" the boy holding opened the doors stopped short of his sentence and stared at me. He was just as beautiful as Rem and Lucas, though his hair was short and layered unevenly across his head and over his forehead. His eyes were a bright green, and his face was slightly less angular then Lucas's. But the sight that horrified me more than his words was the thin trail of blood that slid down his chin suddenly.

His mouth was hanging open and I caught sight of the two, bloody fangs that were supposed to be his small canine teeth. And for the umpteenth time that week, I screamed.

And right before I fainted _again_, I managed to mutter, "Okay, you have my attention."

Then everything went silent and black.


	3. Chapter 3

My head hurt awfully horribly. I moaned in pain as I tried to open my eyes. Finally, my eyelid muscles worked with me and I opened them partly. Above me was a dark ceiling. Around me, I could smell and see the candles casting the incandescent light. I was laying on something comfortable and cushiony. I slowly sat up and looked around.

I was in a den room, it appeared. Couches of the Victorian style, an oak wood coffee table, and several portraits were hanging on the walls. I was surprised that I was in the Allington castle. Outside it had looked so old and decrepit. But the inside had been transformed. Maybe the vampires.

I stopped breathing for a minute. Oh my God. I was in an old castle with three vampires. I pinched myself again, and gave a frustrated growl when it hurt. "This is the worst reality ever!" I cried out to no one. My voice echoed through the large living room.

"Well, I must say I'm quite surprised." It was Rem. I turned on the couch and glared at him. He walked in through a door holding a wine glass with dark red liquid. My stomach turned -in the bad way- when he took a drink of it. Who knew what it could be. Wine, blood. I didn't know what to think _or _do.

He strode towards me and grabbed my chin. I caught the bitter smell of red wine, and relaxed. He lifted my face and looked at me. "Most humans would run, kick…or scream _before_ trying to kick and run. Never have we had anyone faint on us before. But I'm so glad we wont have to kill you." he spoke softly to me, leaning down slightly. He gave me a toothy smile, and his teeth looked normal. He must have known what I thought because he gave a short snicker before letting me go.

"I can make them come and go when I want." he told me, sipping on his drink again. It took me a minute to realize what he meant and I blushed.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything." I tried to stay on my best behavior. These were, after all, _vampires_. I had heard many stories before. They were scornful and savage with an abnormal need for human blood. Many thoughts ran through my head. Weakness. Crosses, garlic, sunlight -no. Not sunlight, because Lucas had walked right into it when I was in the bathtub.

"Oh please. Garlic is a myth. I actually quite like garlic if I do say so myself. And crosses, well, they have their moments, like if a human holds one out and expects it to do something. We usually look at them and laugh. Or we act along like we're scared of them, before reaching out to…" he trailed off, wrapping an elegant hand loosely around my throat. I tensed up. "…snap their neck."

I gulped. He _could_ read my mind. My eyes widened as realization set in. I had called him dangerously sexy. The blush went fiery hot on my face and as soon as Rem let me go, I turned away from him. He gave a short laugh.

"Yes, it's been awhile since I've been called sexy. I know I'm dangerous, but sexy? Thank you, dearest Alexa." He brushed his cool fingers across my face for an instant when I heard the door open. He dropped his hand, and continued to drink his wine. I glanced up to see Lucas. I was actually glad it was him.

He gave me an apologetic smile. "The messy, bedraggled vamp you saw back there was my brother, Liam."

I nodded slowly, understanding. He sat across from me on the opposite couch, and Rem leaned against the couch I was on at my feet. I unconsciously curled my legs up. He cast me a small smirk from the side. I focused on Lucas. And then the questions began to flow out of my mouth like a flood.

"Why did you bring me in here? The dead bodies outside…are they your empty meals? How long will I stay here? Are you going to kill me?"

Rem snorted into his drink. Lucas leaned back and gave a heavy sigh. "Well, let's start with question one." he began. I nodded quickly, encouraging him to continue.

"He has an irregular obsession with inviting humans into our home." Rem supplied. Lucas gave him a murderous glare that made me shudder, but Rem only smiled.

"No, actually, I felt sorry for you." Lucas told me. I felt a pang of anger.

"I don't like pity." I murmured.

"I apologize, but you had nowhere to go. Eventually, another vampire was going to find you and kill you anyway."

My eyes widened in shock. "There are more?!" I gasped.

"Second question," Lucas changed the subject, "yes, the dead bodies are our finished meals."

I made a disgusted sound and put a hand to my stomach to stop the turkey from finding its way out my mouth. I swallowed hard and nodded for Lucas to continue as he waited for me to recover.

"You can only stay here if all three of us agree on it. But you would be under strict rules if you _do not_ want to be killed." He answered both question three and four in the same sentence. He looked up momentarily as if he was thinking.

"What if you don't agree on it?" I asked cautiously.

"Then I think we'll have to kill you."

I choked while trying to inhale. I turned to Rem with pleading eyes. He put his hands up, one holding the glass. "I really don't care what you do. It's really up to Liam. He doesn't like humans so much."

I gave a defeated sigh and fell back against the cushions. I peeked up at Lucas who was staring at the table. _Should I stay here? _I wondered. Three vampires was a lot of work. I would have to watch my back, not to mention being careful not to piss them off. Although, the streets didn't sound any more welcoming. At least here, they had beds. And a bathroom. And _food_. Lucas seemed to be the only one she could trust at that moment.

Rem suddenly sat down on the couch I was curled up on, and I sat up, pulling my feet away from him. "Here he comes." he muttered into his glass. He finished off the drink and set it on the table. By _he_, I figured he meant Liam. I took in a deep breath and willed myself not to shake or show fear.

Sure enough, in walked the familiar vampire, though this time his attire was different, and his face lacked any blood…and his fangs were gone. His face was young and handsome. He was probably just an inch or two shorter than Lucas. But whatever she thought about him being beautiful instantly vanished when he spoke.

"She isn't staying… Kill her now."

My mouth gaped. I stood up in one surprisingly graceful move and put my hands on my silk-covered hips. "You're only saying that because you hate humans!" I sneered. Oops, if his order didn't kill me, those words surely would.

But nobody made a move. Liam stared at me like he'd seen a ghost. Wait, he probably had…okay, like he'd seen me suddenly grow a second head. Since nobody inched a muscle, I continued, lowering my voice.

"You're probably also saying that so you can enjoy watching me get my neck snapped."

Rem chucked behind me. Liam hadn't said a thing yet. He was still giving me a murderous glare. "What are you going to do, Liam darling? I do believe she just insulted you." he said. I held back the unconscious wince.

_Thanks for egging him on, Rem_. I thought angrily. I knew he heard me because I heard a shuffle and a low snort.

Liam stepped forward until we were just an arms length apart. I tried not to move back as he did so. It took all the strength in my tiny body to do so. I kept telling myself he wasn't going to hurt me. I was gazing into his pretty eyes before I knew it. I could see the hate evident in them as he scowled at me. Then I saw something even more shocking. I had always learned from my artistic mother that the smallest things can go unnoticed if you don't look hard enough.

She was right. I stepped back and put a hand to my mouth. He smirked at me. "Forgetting something?" he asked, crossing his strong, sleeved arms.

I slowly shook my head. "No, not at all. Y-you're laughing at me!"

Everything went quiet and I could feel the stares drilling themselves into me from each side. It was Liam's turn to step back this time. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I gave a quick motion with my head towards his eyes. "You're laughing at me on the inside! You like seeing me in this state of emotion! It amuses you when I _try_ to be strong, but considering you guys are smarter, ten times stronger and faster then me, it amuses you!" I gasped through a smiling mouth.

Suddenly I heard a guffaw of laughter behind me. "Oh my! I must say, I feel sorry for you, Liam darling. Your powers don't work on her either!"

Shock and confusion hit me like a rock. I looked over my shoulder at Rem. "What do you mean _powers_?" I demanded. Lucas stood up and walked towards me. I watched him cautiously, but all he did was put a hand on Liam's shoulder and look at me with him.

"Liam can make people forget things in less then a second. I can control the mind and tell people what to do. Neither of our powers worked on you."

I raised an eyebrow, then turned to Rem. "But you can read my mind?" I half asked, half said.

"My power can bring you no harm. I've seen your kind before. In fact, that blessing only comes from the Bernetta family. It started with your stupid great, great, great, great grandfather, Aleric."

My eyes widened. "You knew him?"

"Yes, quite well actually. He was the asshole of the century too, if I must say so myself...but he was the first who could avoid the mind tricks…nobody knows why, though."

I smirked at him. "The males in my family usually did end up to be jerks." I said. Rem smiled at me. I suddenly felt right at home.

"Fine. The bitch can stay. But don't complain if I accidentally kill her when she's on her way to the bathroom in the middle of the night." With that, Liam strode out of the room in a hurry.

"I can't help but feel like he hates me." I muttered, sitting down on the far end of the couch.

Lucas remained standing. "He doesn't like many people. It probably just pisses him off even more considering he can't play with your mind."

Suddenly they heard a crash come from the other room. Lucas stood tall and turned. "I'll go see what he's up to. Rem, if you will?" Lucas asked, and then disappeared from the room.

I began to feel uncomfortable again. It was going to take me awhile getting used to living with three vampires. And Liam's threat didn't help so much either. I gazed over at Rem who seemed to be thinking. Then he turned to me.

"Lucas wishes for me to go over the house rules with you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You better be. Very carefully, because nobody will repeat them. And if you screw any of them up, we snap your neck instantly." he reminded me. I tried not to shudder.

"Got it." I said.

"First and most important house rule is secrets. Since we're vampires, you _cannot_ tell anybody about us. No hints, no implications, no nothing. Second house rule, do not anger any of us. We have short tempers, and can't quite hold back very easily. Third, clean up after yourself. Fourth, running from us is futile. Fifth, do what we say, when we say it. And last but not least, you must please us if we wish it."

My eyes widened. "W-what?" I stuttered, backing up as far as I could against the couch arm. He smirked and leaned towards me, so that his torso was hovering over my legs. His arm snaked out and caught my chin, yanking me forward so that our noses were just inches apart. I gasped and held my breath, tightening my mouth to try to keep his lips from touching mine.

He was strong, but I tried to pull away as his lips began to home in. I shoved him, but he didn't budge. Pulling away didn't help either, because he kept my chin in a painful grip. Finally, I managed to turned my head slightly with a pained cry as his thumb dug into my jaw. But it saved my virgin lips. Instead, he mouth planted on my cheek, and he growled in response. The wine was heavy on his breath. Was he drunk?

"Why is it that Lucas could see you naked but I can't even kiss you?" he whispered into my ear. His breath fanned out against my face and I trembled as something white hot shot through my stomach. He sniggered and let go of me. I fell backwards from the lack of force and stumbled off the couch to stand a few feet away from him.

I watched him wearily, but he only leaned back and smirked at me. "No need to freak out now. I'm pleased enough to know I turn you on."

My mouth fell open as I tried to speak. I was horrified. "T-turn me on? Y-you… I-I'm too young a-and…" I sputtered and trailed off.

Rem's smirk widened. He waved a hand in a dismissing motion. "Calm down. I'm five-hundred and something years older than you. You're a beautiful little girl, but I've seen better."

My mouth stayed open. Then my shock turned to anger in zero seconds. "I am _not_ little!" I exclaimed. "I'm seventeen years old!"

Rem began to study his tapered fingers. "Yes, quite under the legal age, I believe. Sorry to disappoint you, Lexa hun."

I crinkled my nose in distaste. "Please don't call me that. Just Alexa. No hun, no Lexa." I said. Rem paused in his study and looked up at her without moving his head. Then he was in front of her. She hadn't even seen him move, and she stumbled backwards, but his arm shot out to steady her.

"I can call you what I want. As a matter of fact," his hand tightened on my bicep and I winced. His nails dug into my skin. "I'm going to call you Lovie, is that okay, Alexa love?"

I turned away from him, yanking my shoulder from his grasp. He let me go and I could feel him watching me as I left the room through the same door Lucas had gone through. I stopped when I saw the dining room was a disaster. Lucas swept by me quickly, much quicker then I'd expect any normal human to go, and then he pause and looked at me with a grimace.

"You have Rem's scent all over you."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Not only can you all move ten times faster then me but you can also overpower me like I'm a bug and smell things that shouldn't be smelled. I feel so pathetic."

"Why are you angry?"

I blushed. "H-he tried ki-kissing me!" I stammered. I half expected him to laugh, or try to hide a chuckle, but he frowned.

"And you got away from him?"

"He let me go when I resisted, b-but, I think he's drunk!" I complained. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Even though we're strong, liquor can still drunken us as if we were humans. I have no clue how to explain it." he sighed. I smiled softly at him.

"You're so different from them. I actually feel comfortable around you."

Lucas's eyes widened for a split second and then he smiled back. "Even though I commented on your naked body earlier?"

I shook my head. "Forgot about that until you just now brought it up. But yes, even though." I said. His smile faltered, but stayed.

"Maybe it's because I'm the youngest vampire out of them." he wondered aloud. I gave him a confused look.

"How would that make it any different?"

"Because I haven't grown as heartless as them yet." he replied, leaning against the cracked dining table. I was going to ask what happened, but I knew it was Liam.

"Ah. But Liam looks younger then both of you."

"He's younger in human years, but he was turned before me and Rem became vampires." he stated. I nodded in understanding. I had so many more questions, but I glanced out the window and it was nearing dark. I found myself tired all of a sudden.

"Do I get a bedroom while I'm here?" I asked, yawning. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked up the familiar staircase and back up. We passed the bathroom which I had bathed in, and continued walking down a hall.

"I am gonna get sooo lost in this castle…" Suddenly I realized my current location and stopped in mid-step. Lucas seemed to have sensed my hesitance, and he stopped walking to glance at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Isn't this castle already owned privately by someone? Isn't it illegal if we're in here?!"

Lucas shook his head and gave me a reassuring smile. "The owner is a vampire as well. Liam and I are his sons."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, in order for me to update, I now need at least 5 REVIEWS. Criticism is great too. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the music bands. :)

Enjoy~ And thank you tons for the reviews!

* * *

I loved my room. The bed was humongous and adorned with black satin sheets. The room was lit with candles of course -I didn't think there was any other electricity other then the kitchen. It probably cost too much. The castle itself was perhaps thousands, if not millions of dollars to keep already.

Lucas leaned against my doorframe and he glanced around the room. His gaze landed on me as I jumped onto the bed. I moaned in delight and sunk into the pillows and sheets.

"Be careful what you do, it is tempting when you make that sound." he reminded me. I hesitated in my glory, and then blushed and smiled.

"Sorry." I mumbled. The apology was lost in the pillow though.

"So it is to your liking?" he asked.

I nodded fiercely and turned on my back to smile at him. "It's amazing! I've never been so spoiled in my life!" I giggled. Giggling was something I hadn't done in forever. I jumped off the bed and moved the curtain from the window, just as Lucas was about to say something.

"Um, before you look out there-"

I stopped and stared down into the grass past the trees. My window faced the back of the castle, and I could see the dead bodies staring up at me. I felt a sick feeling go through me, and I quickly let go of the curtain.

"M-maybe you could get me a different room?" I asked.

Lucas grimaced. "The other rooms are not really suited for guests. But first thing tomorrow morning, Rem and I will clear the bodies and burn them, if it pleases you."

I faced him with a blank face. Then I frowned. "What am I really here for? Am I just going to become a meal or something? Like them?" I pointed a thumb behind me at the window. Lucas suddenly couldn't look me in the eye.

"I already told you, I am a nicer vampire. I am giving you a home and a chance to live here. Do not assume such sickening things."

"Sickening?" I questioned, stepping away from the window. It made the chill in my back soothe slightly.

Lucas heaved a sigh. "I'm a vegetarian. I drink the blood of animals."

I was surprised. "I've never heard of a _vegetarian_ vampire. Animals? That's even better. I can trust you much more now… Though…" I trailed off and thought of the cute little mouse that had been eaten by the cat. I scowled.

"I can't help but think some animals are better than humans."

Lucas agreed with a shrug of a shoulder. "Humans are bitter creatures who are blinded by hate and wealth." he murmured. He was right. I couldn't agree more. I was another human, and I knew what it was like to want wealth and be able to hate people.

"I couldn't hate a soul even if I wanted…" I muttered. "Though money would definitely be nice. It's too quiet around here… This castle needs music. Lot's of good music. Like some rock. Or techno."

Lucas quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, and you need clothes. Will you be able to sleep in that tonight? We can do clothing arrangements tomorrow."

I nodded, and then yawned again. "That would be amazing. I'm so sleepy." I managed to whisper. I crawled onto the bed and laid down. Lucas stepped to the bed and pulled the blanket out from underneath me, covering me with it. It was warm and welcoming. I smiled, just barely.

Lucas's footsteps echoed to the doorway, and I heard the door begin to creak close. "Lucas?" I asked, opening my eyes. He'd blown the candles out, and it was dark. The door stopped squeaking, and I could feel him looking at me. I closed my eyes. "Thank you… for everything."

And then the door shut, and I fell asleep without a care in the world. The vampires around me, the dead bodies just outside my window, the hauntingly quiet castle; they were all behind me then, without a care in the world. I felt happy, for the first time in a long time.

I was awakened in the middle of the night with a pair of strong hands wrapped tightly around my throat. I choked and reached out to push the hands away from me. My eyes shot open when I couldn't tear the grip. I tried to scream for Lucas, but no sound came out. My eyes focused

in on the owner of the hands.

_Liam_. His face was plain, but the gleam in his eyes sparkled against the light, and he was enjoying himself. He leaned down to whisper in my ear when I started seeing stars.

I was going to die.

"You aren't welcome here. Soon you'll be another meal. Lucas doesn't give a shit about you, so just die already!"

His grip tightened, and I let out a strangled cry.

And then I woke up.

Literally. I shot out of bed, gasping heavily for oxygen. My hands immediately went to my throat, my eyes wide and anxious. I was alive. I looked around slowly, still panting. It was daylight. The light shone brightly through the window, and I slipped out of the silky warmth of the sheets to cast a quick peek out the window. The bodies were gone. I sighed in relief and thought about my dream. Liam must have gotten inside my head. That way in the dream he couldn't harm me, but he could threaten me.

I shakily walked out my room, checking up and down the hall for Liam. No sign of him, and I started to the bathroom by memory. I opened the familiar door and smiled widely when it was my destination. I quickly took my morning toilet trip, and then washed my hands. I looked in the mirror afterwards, and smoothed my tangled hair out of my face, and froze.

There were light blue bruises around my throat. I gave a small cry and stumbled backwards. It hadn't been a dream. He was there. In my room. He tried to kill me. I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could. I had to find Lucas and tell him. But of course he'd see the bruises instantly. I got to the dining room after getting lost twice.

Sitting on the table was a piece of paper. I cautiously approached the table and picked up the note.

_Alexa,_

_The three of us went hunting for the day._

_Underneath the paper is a credit card._

_Buy clothes, or whatever else you need._

_Even music if you wish._

_Lucas__._

I smiled. It was difficult to read, since his handwriting seemed so…well, old. Well, at least I was safe for now. I looked down at the table, and saw the card. My smile widened. Then I saw another surprising gift. Clothes. A pair of nice, blue jeans and a red sweater, with a black leather jacket. Even underwear and a bra. I blushed profusely. They were all my sizes. The clothes were folded neatly on the chair in front of her. I grabbed them, and noticed a black object poking out from beneath the chair. Black snow boots.

Wow, Lucas had really thought of me. I grabbed them and just decided to change right then and there, considering the bathroom was so far away, and nobody as home. The clothes fit snuggly, and perfect. Warm as well, through the cold snow. Even though the sun was shining, it left no warmth to the earth.

I grabbed the credit card and stuck it in my pocket, before flipping up the hood of the jacket, and starting out to find the entrance. After maybe five minutes of contemplating, I found it and cheered happily. I opened the doors, which seemed lighter than they looked, and was hit by a cold breeze. I gritted my teeth and walked outside, making sure nobody was walking along the cobblestone across the fence. When the coast was clear, I turned and shut the large doors.

And then, I made my way to town, jumping the fence in the process.

I walked into the shopping centre with a new walk, and this time I kept my chin up. People actually walked around me, smiling or tipping their hats around me. It made me want to kill somebody.

I passed a window, and then paused, looking into it. _Major cute_ clothes. I smiled and entered the store… And came back out with three paper bags full of clothes and garments.

I walked through a few other stores to look around, and got two pairs of shoes. Vans, and running shoes. Then I stopped at the most wanted store of all. _Music_.

Which meant Def Leppard, Ozzy, and several other bands I'd heard from both England and America. I nearly squealed in delight and rushed into the store. I even added a battery-charged boom box so I could play the CD's. When I finished, I asked the woman at the cash register to check the amount on the card.

The look on the poor woman's face was priceless when she read off the amount. "Um, one thousand and forty two dollars and sixty cents." she whispered to me so no one else could hear. I smiled and took the card back.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said politely, before grabbing my many bags and walking out of the store into the fresh, cool winter air. I slowly made my way back to the castle out of sight from anyone. Then I had a minor problem. Fence… and bags. I sighed heavily and tossed each bag of clothes over the fence impatiently, and then, gripping the bag of CD's and the small boom box tightly in my hand, I used my feet and free hand to climb over.

Not to mention it took a bit of struggling, but I finally dropped to the other side on my rear. "Ugh! Stupid fence!" I kicked it, and it rattled noisily. Suddenly, a familiar crow dropped onto a tree branch and cawed loudly. I jumped in shock and glared at it. "You're annoying as well!" I added grumpily.

Then I grabbed the rest of my bags and carried on. I writhed through the main doors and finally jumped inside the hallway before they closed on my heels. Then I made my way to the dining room, setting my bags on the dining table.

"Lucas? Rem? Asshole?" I called out, not caring if Liam heard me. No answers, and nobody came running to me when I called. I shrugged and opened the box to my radio. Inserting the batteries, I quickly grabbed my Cute is What We Aim For CD and threw it into the boom box for some music. I turned on my favorite song, which I had heard from my cousin from America who had bought every one of their CDs possible.

I smiled and slowly moved to the beat as I began to tear the tags off my new clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song "Doctor" by Cute is What we Aim For.

* * *

"What is that awful noise?" Rem asked, as the three of them walked through the main doors of the castle. A hip beat was playing on the radio, and they could hear it coming from the dining room.

Lucas sighed heavily and Rem gave him a look that clearly read, "You didn't".

"This is what you get when you let a human use your credit card." Rem complained sulkily. Liam scowled.

"I think you've gone far enough. First a home, then food, then a bed, a credit card, clothes, and now…" he trailed off when they opened the dining doors. The music rushed to their brain and took every ounce of their power to tune down the music with their ear drums. But now they could hear the music word for word without the speakers blaring them.

_Until they're out of control_

_This emergency, brought me to you_

Blah, blah, blah, they weren't exactly paying attention to the music though. Their eyes were on the girl that was dancing. Dirty dancing. With air. And wow, she was actually good. Mouth watering good.

{Alexa's POV}

The song ended and I swung in a circle at the last beat, and turned off the radio. Silence filled the air and I began to fold up my clothes, when suddenly I heard clapping behind me. I gasped and spun, falling against the table in shock.

Rem was clapping and smiling widely. Lucas and Asshole were right behind him. "Beautiful dancing. It almost made me want to join you."

Lucas was about to say something when I blushed from head to toe, but then he saw something. His eyes focused in on my throat. I subconsciously put my hand up to hide the bruises. He advanced toward me and moved my hand from my neck. He examined the bruises with a grim face.

"Who did this to you?"

My eyes flickered to Liam, but Lucas didn't catch it. I didn't want to anger Liam more, and he had a death look in his eyes. My own eyes fell on Rem, and I gave him a quick pleading look. He knew who did it, because his eyes were narrowed and he kept looking at Liam from the corner of his eye.

"I-I did it."

Lucas pulled back in devastation. "You tried hanging yourself?" he asked in disbelief. I could see Rem make a face and roll his eyes, and I quickly turned back to folding.

"Yes." I said clearly. The tears sprung to my eyes and I bit my lip hard to hold them back. Lucas put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do _not_ do that again. If you want to leave that bad, then just leave. I can understand it being uncomfortable here with three vampires."

"We could suck your blood at any minute. Or kill you by snapping your-"

"-Rem, shut the hell up." Lucas interrupted him. He sounded angry. I sighed and put the clothes down to pivot and look at him in the eye.

"I can't leave. Honestly I'd rather stay here then live out in the freezing cold, snowy streets with bastard humans who try to walk all over me." I hissed between clenched teeth. Lucas smiled softly. His eyes stopped gleaming angrily and went back to the cool green. It was then I noticed something.

"You cut your hair?" I asked. He shrugged, and ran two fingers through his ear-length hair. It looked great on him, and I smiled at him.

"It got in the way of hunting. Animals are hard to catch." He slightly grimaced and shook his head. Liam stepped up next to Lucas to glower at me.

"So you would rather stay here with us?"

My eyes remained glued on Lucas's angelic face. "I want to stay here with you. It's a once in a human's lifetime that I could get away with this."

Lucas's eyes flashed in confusion. "Then why…" he motioned to my throat. I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"I was just thinking about my past, that's all."

Liam made a noise similar to a sarcastic snort and then walked out of the dining hall. Lucas stared after him and then glanced at Rem, who returned his glance, but twisted quickly and fled the room after Liam.

"What are their problems?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure…" I trailed off, knowing full well what their problems were, and feeling suddenly guilty about the fact I wasn't planning on telling Lucas. My clothes were folded in piles and I grabbed my radio and CD's. "Well I'm going to bring my stuff to my room."

Before I had a chance to get around Lucas, he grabbed my radio and CD's and smiled at me. "I will help you."

"But-"

"You have full hands already." he insisted, nodding towards the pile of clothes in my hands. I mumbled thanks and started the journey through the castle to my room. I was already getting the hang of it. Each hallway was slightly different then the rest, whether it was the candle numbers or colors, the bumpiness or smoothness of the stone floors, or the carpeted cobblestones.

The hallway leading to the bathroom and my room had an infinite amount of candles and the floor was smooth and bare. Plus I knew I had to walk up a staircase first. When we arrived at my room, Lucas admitted he was impressed that I had already figured out the locations.

He also helped me stuff my clothes into the antique dresser in the corner of my room. It was when he held up a lacy black bra in astounded interest that I freaked and told him to just wait until I finished.

"You have a great taste in undergarments." He told me from his sitting position on my bed. I mentally rolled my eyes and fought the blush that crept to my cheeks.

"Thanks for making that clear." I muttered, shutting the drawer and standing up from my kneel. I stretched my back and sighed, pulling the curtains from my window to gaze outside.

"I remembered to remove the bodies." Lucas told me. I looked down at the grass that was now free of the rotting smell and sight. I cast him a grin and then sat next to him on the bed.

"So why do you go hunting during the day? Doesn't nighttime seem more reasonable to kill?" I inquired.

Lucas seemed to search for a reasonable answer. "There aren't very many humans during the nighttime for Rem and Liam, so they manage to make it look like accidents during the day. I only hunt during the day because they do."

"Too afraid to go alone?" I smirked at my question. He raised an eyebrow and sized me up.

"You know, for a girl who was just homeless and starving and has bruises around her throat, you really have an attitude."

My eyes widened in feigned surprise. "Why Lucas, I've _always _had an attitude though."

"I'm starting to realize that now."

I gave a small laugh and grabbed one of my pillows to throw it at him. He caught it in mid-air and I jumped off the bed to avoid the return throw. He was smiling at me, and his eyes were glittering.

"Remember, I am faster than you." He retold me. I sighed and sat back down. Questions began to return and it brought to mind the fact he said he would answer all my questions the first time I met him. I suddenly felt cold fingers under my chin, and Lucas lifted my head up, similar to what Rem had done, but Lucas was gentler. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You said you would answer all my questions, right?" I asked curiously, fumbling the fabric of the pillow at my side. He let go of my chin and pulled back to lean against the headboard.

"Yes, what is it you would like to ask?"

"Are you… _Dead_?" It was blunt, and I almost winced at the force of it. Lucas didn't seem bothered though, because he continued to stare at me.

"Not…exactly. Vampires came to earth like humans did… _however _they did. We had abilities to bring back the humans from the dead using our blood. When the human blood mixes with a vampires blood, strange things happen.

I opened my mouth to question him, but he continued. "We get stronger, faster, and have the lifespan of thousands of years. It is like pure science in a concept. Therefore there's no way to completely explain the interaction."

"So you can never die?" I asked quickly.

"Ones who were born as a vampire can die like a human; old age, murder, or accidents. Made vampires however, like Rem, me and Liam, have to be severed at the throat, or loose all of our blood. Our blood mixed with the blood of animals or humans is the main thing that keeps us alive."

"What about stakes in the heart?" I quietly questioned, not knowing how touchy he was with the subject.

Lucas made a face. "I guess it could kill us, if we lost a large amount of blood and were not able to get more within at most twenty-four hours… Though I am not sure exactly. Liam knows more about this than I do."

It was my turn to make a face. "I will _never_ ask him anything."

Lucas managed a smile. "I figured as much. Anything else you wish to ask?"

"Why did you keep bringing humans home with you?"

Silence stretched through the air and I was forced to look away from Lucas in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that one…"

"Perhaps he can answer that question another time." Rem's voice echoed into the room. Lucas didn't look up, already aware he was there. I spun as fast as I could in my position.

"Why is that?" I demanded.

Lucas stood up and I hadn't realized he did until he walked past me. "Father is here…" he muttered, then stopped at the doorway and looked hard at Rem. "Stay in here with her unless I call for you."

Rem rolled his golden eyes. "You didn't have to waste your breath, I can read your mind, remember?"

Lucas didn't reply and disappeared from my room down the hall. Rem focused his eyes on me and smirked. "Hello Lovie."

I began to feel that meeting Papa Vampire would be better then staying in a room with Rem…_Alone _together. My heart fell farther into my stomach as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

But instead of him approaching me to continue molesting me, he leaned back on the door and said, "How are the bruises?"

My hand reached up to brush against my throat. "So you know what really happened then?"

Rem gave another roll of his brilliant eyes. "Why is everybody in this house so dense?"

"Well, I'm so very sorry to perturb you Rem _deary_." I bit sarcastically. The corners of his mouth quirked.

"I really _do_ like you. I can't help but wonder if maybe you're either too ignorant or just daring." He claimed, strolling leisurely toward my bed. He leaned towards me so that I could feel his cold breath on my face. I leaned backwards slightly to be able to look him in the eye without going cross-eyed.

"Well, I could just be stupidly courageous." I offered, cutting off my sarcastic comments. Then, much to my chagrin and surprise, he pulled back and started laughing.

"Oh my, you really continue to shock me. If it is not one thing, it is the other."

I discontinued my speech when he all of a sudden when still. Then he grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of bed in one fluid motion. It felt like I was flying over the footboard of the bed, but the heavy land on my feet ruined the moment. He wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. I stared up at him in shock, but he was already pulling me after him to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed, struggling from his grasp. He didn't loosen it and my struggles were of course useless.

"Uncle Bartholomew wishes to meet you." his voice went cold, like he held a grudge against said uncle.

I relaxed in his grip and we walked down the staircase together with his arm around my waist to support me. Before we entered the dining hall, I heard muffled talking on the other side of the doors. Rem paused at the doors to look down at me.

"Be respectful and polite around him. He wont hesitate to kill you ruthlessly at any _slightly _rude comment."

"He's worse then Liam?" I whispered, just loud enough so I could barely hear myself speak. Rem heard it and nodded. I shuddered, and he opened the doors slowly. Instantly, the speaking silenced, and my eyes were greeted with a tall man in all black, with a trench coat sitting at an end of the table.

He was staring at me coldly with familiar green eyes. Beneath his thin lips was a smooth goatee that went with the nearly invisible mustache above his mouth. His face was smooth without a wrinkle in sight, but his hair was thinned and slightly grayed at the sides. I could have mistook him for a twenty-something year old had he not had the gray hairs.

Then I realized I was staring, and I quickly looked away. What was I supposed to say? I willed myself not to panic. I heard a slight creaking of the chair moving form the table, and new vampire walked to me. Or glided in his case. It didn't even seem like his feet touched the ground. He stopped within an arms length of me, and I was hit my déjà vu. Liam had done the same thing before. I also realized their faces looked scarily similar.

"You are Alexandria?" he mandated. His voice seemed to boom loudly through the room and Rem's arm tightened around me.

I looked up to meet his eyes. "Yes, that is me…sir." I quickly added to be polite. _Though I'd rather be called Alexa, but whatever. _I thought and nervously gnawed on my lip.

Bartholomew's eyebrow rose slightly. "Alexa, then." he said, and my eyes widened, and Rem tapped my side as if telling me something. Then it hit me in full force. He could read my mind as well.

"Y-yes, please. I prefer that name." I stuttered.

"Hn. Okay, so Alexa Bernetta, what are you doing in this castle with my sons and nephew?"

It was a simple question, but hundreds of answers went through my brain and I felt dizzy. Why was I letting him get to me so bad? This wasn't me. It wasn't me at all. My eyes narrowed in the ever slightest as I willed myself to stand straight bravely and look him in the eye.

"Lucas was kind enough to let me stay here, for I was homeless. But on several conditions, of course."

"One being our secret, I presume and hope?" Bartholomew hinted, turning to study Lucas, who stared him back right down.

"Of course, sir." I quickly answered for Lucas. Papa Vampire turned back to me with a slight frown marring his face. His eyes flickered to my throat, and my eyes widened.

_Please don't, please don't, please don't…_I pleaded silently. I didn't know why I was hoping that, whether it was his impulse to drain me or to blurt my secret to Lucas.

"What happened to your neck?" he demanded. His eyes went to Rem. Rem looked away as soon as their gazes met. So that was how it was. Bartholomew was top dog. Well, he wasn't going to scare me.

"It was really nothing." I said. Bartholomew looked down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Shall I strangle you like Liam did, or are you going to tell Lucas the truth?"

My eyes widened and then the surprise was zipped away and anger replaced it. I tore myself from Rem's gripped to cross my arms and glare angrily at Papa Vampire. Lucas stepped forward and was waiting for an answer eagerly, and Liam was patiently waiting.

"Look, I _know_ you can read my mind, so you intentionally said that to piss me off!" I ground out between clenched teeth. Bartholomew's eyes widened slightly, and then they turned to slits.

"Silence, wench. Tell Lucas what happened or else." he threatened.

"Or else what? I'll tell him when I damn well feel like it!" I hissed. So many things happened at once. Bartholomew's hand shot out wickedly fast and grabbed my throat, I was lifted at least a foot off the ground, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Rem pull away from me and Lucas shoot forward to grab onto his fathers shoulder.

"Father, stop!" Lucas pleaded. In response, I felt Papa Vampire's hand tighten and I gasped out my last breath in shock. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and clenched my teeth as I grabbed his wrist to try to pull him off.

"Look at me, fool!" Bartholomew snarled. I opened my eyes to angrily glare at him. I could see stars, and my head felt light. But I stared straight into his green ones. I saw a familiar gleam-like glitter, and realized he was trying to use his powers on me.

"Your powers wont work on her." Rem said quietly. The room went quiet except for my breathless gasping. I didn't know whether it was from shock or anger, but Bartholomew dropped me, and I collapsed in a heap on the floor, coughing and wheezing for breath. Rem kneeled beside me and moved my hair from my face so I could get oxygen.

"What do you mean?" Bartholomew demanded. Lucas didn't move from where he was. I could feel his eyes on me. Finally, I took a breath and exhaled it. The stars disappeared, but I still felt lightheaded, and my throat was sore.

Rem stood up and glared at Bartholomew. "She's immune to Liam and Lucas's powers. You and I can read her mind, sure. But you wont be able to get her to kill herself or leave the house in a hurry and never look back. And you should know that of all people. She is, after all, a Bernetta."

Bartholomew stared down at me and I stared back up at him. "And a stupid one at that." he said. His tone had softened however. Then he walked around me and opened the dining room doors to leave.

I quickly added, in a low voice, "Brave though."

I heard a low chuckle, and then the doors shut in a slam. Lucas fell to his knees in front of me and framed my face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked eagerly.

"Shouldn't you be angry with me?" I sighed. Rem snorted.

"Vampires don't get angry about such trivial things." he stated.

"Papa Vampire sure did." I was going to include Liam in that sentence, but considering he was glaring at me like he was about to kill me, I decided better on it.

Lucas and Rem gave a small laugh at my nickname for Bartholomew. "Yes, well, Liam and Father have several similar qualities, and they're both high-strung vamps." Lucas replied with a shrug. Liam stood then, with an angry face, and walked out a different pair of doors, but not before saying,

"And I had hoped he would kill you."

Lucas stood up to go after him, but I grabbed his sweater sleeve and he didn't try to pull away. Instead, he helped me stand up, and asked me if I was okay. I smiled and nodded, but Lucas eyed my neck suspiciously.

My stomach growled and it interrupted whatever he was going to say next. "Hungry?" he asked. I blushed.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day. I guess I've gotten used to not eating every day."

Lucas frowned. "Well all you have to say is you are hungry and I can cook you something."

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "You can cook?"

"Do not underestimate me." he said, a smirk playing on his face, and then he disappeared out the same doors Liam had, which I guessed led to the kitchen.

Rem sat in the chair that Bartholomew had taken up, and I sat next to him. "So is he gone?" I asked.

"Bartholomew? Oh sure, but not for good. He'll be back. And it wont be any prettier than it was this time."

I sighed and leaned against my hands which were rested at the elbows on the table. The next ten minutes was silent, and my hand kept touching my neck to make sure it was still there. It was numb. I could swallow, but it felt weird.

"After effects of almost being strangled to death." Rem supplied for me. I nodded once and stretched my neck out slightly. Rem sucked in a breath.

"Beautiful bruise there." he commented, and I groaned and dropped my head against the wooden table in defeat.

"Twice in a row." I muttered. Rem smirked.

"I'm surprised he didn't try to drain you instead."

"Who?" I asked, lifting my head to watch Rem. He was picking at his nails.

"Liam."

My eyes widened and I leaned forward, "Don't say that!" I hissed. "He might get ideas!"

Rem looked up at me and he opened his mouth to reveal sharp, gleaming white fangs. Then he snapped his mouth shut, making a cracking sound from his teeth connecting. I jerked back with wide eyes.

"Because I would. I think it's a great idea." he said softly.

My reply was silenced when the doors behind me opened, and Lucas walked in with my meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas had even prepared me a hot bath. It felt great to just relax in it again, and my mind quickly rotated its gears as I went over the events of that day. After my meal, Lucas and I cleaned the dishes, though he finished them quicker. The kitchen was the size of the dining room, and looked like an ordinary one, not something I would see in a castle.

Then Lucas prepared the bath, and while he did so, I fetched my pajamas. Now here I was, in the hot bath and sighing in heaven.

Or, it would be heaven would Rem and Liam not have been in the house at the moment. My eyes shot open. But Lucas was a vampire too, right? No, he was different. Vampire was too strong of a word for someone like him. He was sweet and caring and sexy…

I sat up in a flash. "Oh my God." I gasped to myself.

I heard a knock on the door, and I looked up. "Yeah? I answered weakly.

"Are you okay in there?" Lucas asked. My stomach began fluttering.

I like Lucas… _a lot_, I realized. "I-I'm okay…" I trailed off, and waited a couple of minutes before guessing he was gone. Then I grabbed the soap and shampoo to wash.

Later, I was in my room flipping through the couple of CD's I bought. Lucas came in through the cracked door, and smiled at me

"Do you need anything else before you go to sleep?" he asked.

_Yeah, you_. Then I blushed, and thanked whatever God was up there that he couldn't read my mind. He gave me a confused look, and I shook my head once.

"No, I should be okay, thank you though."

But then I thought, what if Liam tried strangling me again in the middle of the night? I didn't think my poor throat could handle much more. "Lucas -wait!" I called right after he walked out of my room. He came back quickly, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

I blushed harder, but didn't hide my face. Instead, I set my CD's on the dresser and stood up. "D-do you think you could stay in here with me? Tonight, I mean."

Lucas's green eyes widened. "I -what?"

He was officially tongue-tied, and it was adorable. I bit my lip and pointed to my neck. "In case you-know-who tries to kill me in my sleep again." I whispered. Lucas's eyes went normal again and he nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I suppose I could stay in here tonight. Then tomorrow I will have a nice, long talk with him."

I smiled and the blush faded. Lucas stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, and I became highly aware that right when the door slid shut with a soft _clunk_, Lucas and I were alone together. I felt a warmth seep through me from head to toe and watched Lucas make his way to the opposite side of the bed. I pushed the covers down on my side, and crawled in. Lucas laid on top of the blankets.

I felt safe, and I looked at him with a small smile. "The candles are still glowing." I murmured. Lucas looked over at me and then disappeared from my sight, and before I knew it, the room was dark and the bed leaned under Lucas's weight as he resumed his spot next to me.

"Wow, like superman." I laughed into my pillow. I heard Lucas chuckle and then everything went silent. I couldn't see anything a few inches in front of me; it was so dark in the room. But somehow I knew Lucas could see me quite clearly.

"How did your parents die?" Lucas suddenly asked. My eyes widened slightly, and I shut them and sighed.

"A fire." I murmured. Lucas didn't reply, but I could feel his eyes on me. Then I was shocked to feel his fingers trace across my cheek, and I felt his breath on me. It smelled fresh, surprisingly, and I wondered if he brushed his teeth like humans did. I also realized his breath was _warm_. His skin was cold, but his breath was warm. How did that work? Rem's breath had been cold so-

"You are so beautiful."

All my thoughts went through an ear and I lifted my face up to look at him. I could just barely see the whites of his eyes and his teeth. His mouth was hanging slightly open I could tell, but no fangs. He was only a few inches from me. His fingers brushed a strand of hair off of my cheek and behind my ear, and then he leaned forward.

At first thought, he was going to kiss me. I leaned forward slightly, but his lips fell on my forehead instead. I resisted making a displeased complaint. But no matter, it still sent pleasant chills through my body. He wrapped an arm around me, and I felt safe and secure.

"Sleep now." he hummed into my ear.

Funny, I suddenly felt exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the bed alone. Lucas's side was cold, but that was only common sense. I sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't have a worry in the world with him by my side, I realized. My body was sore from not moving all night, and I achingly stretched out my limbs. Then I kicked the blankets off of me and sat up. It was then I heard an ear splitting scream from downstairs. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my fur coat; it was freezing cold in the castle. My bare feet slapped against the cobblestone as I ran out of my room and towards the noise. It was coming from the entrance hall.

I stopped when I saw the reason of the scream. It was a woman, and she was laying in Rem's arms. The front doors were cracked open, and the dull daylight shined through, letting the cold wind whip across his long hair. He wasn't looking at me though, he was staring down at the girl.

"Rem? Is she okay?" I asked, taking a few steps toward them. He then looked up, and I stumbled backwards a few steps at the look on his face. His pupils were dilated to the point his gold eyes _almost _looked black, and his mouth was open in a hiss. Not to mention his fangs were out , and bloody.

My eyes widened and went back to the girl. Now that Rem's shadow wasn't on her, I could see her throat was bloody. I covered my mouth to block my anguished scream, and I told myself to turn around and walk away. But my body was frozen in its spot.

"Go now! Lucas will kill me if I do anything to hurt you!" Rem's voice came in a low growl.

"B-but she…" I stuttered over my words and wasn't able to finish the sentence. The woman gasped in a large breath and started to scream.

Rem grabbed her throat and I heard a sickening snap. The screams were cut off and this time I gave a small gasp. Then Rem looked up at me, and there was no gold in his eyes. They were black, and it contrasted against the whites of his eyes. I felt a twinge in my legs and I comprehended the fact they wanted me to run… _now_.

_Fourth, running from us is futile_. Rem's house rule echoed through my mind. I couldn't really call it a rule, it sounded more like a warning, or a fact. I didn't hesitate to understand it. I turned and ran when Rem dropped the body on the floor. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran.

When I went up a staircase I didn't recognize, I heard a crash right behind me. He was coming after me. Suddenly, a large door that I passed opened, and a strong arm grabbed me and pulled me into the room. Then everything went quiet.

I looked around me, but the room was dark. Suddenly, it was light, and I noticed candles were burning brightly. It was a study. With an old styled desk and stacks of papers and a feathered pen and ink. The floor was carpeted with rich, red carpet and there were paintings hanging on the walls.

The pleasant feeling left when my eyes fell on the figure standing at the window. There was no light from the window, but I noticed it was veiled by a silk black sheet. The figure was Liam, and he was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

I felt the fear come back. I quickly stood and grabbed the door handle. "Go ahead. It is either stay in here with me, or become Rem's next meal." Liam told me, and I heard something slam against the door. I realized the door was steel. The only door I had seen in the castle so far that wasn't wooden.

Rem was on the other side of it, trying to get inside. I pulled away from it and quickly turned to face Liam. He hadn't moved from his spot. Now he was studying the door.

"What is going on?" I asked, my voice shaking from fear. Liam moved his eyes to let them rest on me.

"Rem was angry when he found out Lucas slept with you last night."

That was all he gave me, but I figured Rem became hungry afterwards. "But Lucas didn't _sleep_ with me. He just-"

"Laid by your side all night."

"H-how did you know?" I gasped.

Liam turned away from me and looked down at the papers on the desk. "I was going to pay you another visit, of course." he said quietly.

"So this is how it's going to be? Every night you're going to pay me a stupid visit to warn me to leave the castle?" I hissed angrily. Liam ran a finger over a sheet of paper, and for a second I thought he wasn't going to reply.

"No, just until you are afraid of me." he said, and looked behind me.

I turned, and Rem had gone quiet. I ignored it and looked back at Liam. "Well it's not going to work!" I said, loud and clear. He sat down in the chair by the desk and clasped his fingers together. His elbows rested against the desk as he seemed to study me.

"Would you like to know why my powers, or Lucas's powers don't work on you?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "What?" I replied. He was small talking me now. This was a change. Then I said, "Yes, I would like to know."

"Nearly five hundred years ago, Aleric found out he was a warlock. He was also great friends with my father. That however, turned into a mess. Witches and vampires were supposed to be enemies as much as werewolves and vampires. My father was going to make Aleric walk into his own deathtrap after being betrayed by him. But before he could, Aleric put up a barrier around himself using a spell…which has forever lasted through your family."

I was beyond shocked. I came from a witch family, but my only power was to avoid being hurt mentally by vampires. "T-that's…"

"Frustrating? Yes, it is."

My eyes narrowed and my arms crossed over my chest. "No, I was going to say _amazing_."

Then I noticed, in the split second it happened, Liam's lips twitched up in a smile. But as soon as it had come, it was gone. "You just…you just smiled." I said, staring at him. Liam didn't reply. Instead, he stood up and walked past me to the door. I quickly stepped away from him, and he watched me from the corner of his eye as he did.

"Stay in here until Lucas or I come to get you."

"Where are you going?" I asked when he unlocked the door.

"To find Rem and make sure he's not destroying anything in the castle." he told me, and then right before he stepped out of the room, he added, "Do _not_ touch anything, or I will maim you."

Then the door shut again, and I rushed over to lock it. I had a half smile on my face, because Liam had said he was only going to maim me instead of kill me. Maybe we _could _get on good terms, though Liam had an icy barrier up guarding his heart. I turned and slowly walked over to the desk to look at the papers. He said not to _touch_ anything, but I could look, right?

I glanced at the first paper closest to me, and read it slowly. As I read, I couldn't help but pick it up to see it closer. The handwriting was slightly messier then Lucas's, so I knew it was Liam's. Though it could have been Rem's, because I couldn't imagine Liam writing such beautiful poems.

Which, I realized, were very dark. It was about life, and how much it changed over time and the person who wrote it seemed to hate living life as a vampire. There were two lines at the end that caught my attention.

_I could have lived and died with her but my body continues on, comatose and parched._

_The obscurity in my heart has grown as each year stretches and my hate progresses for father._

_Liam._

So many things were running through my head when I read the signature over and over again. Liam wrote this. I retrieved one thing from this: he lost someone important and his father killed her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and without thinking, I folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into my coat pocket.

"Who is it?" I asked, cautiously making my way to the door.

"Lucas."

It was his voice, most definitely, and my heart leapt into my throat. I quickly unlocked the metal bar and opened the door. Lucas was standing there, and his eyes were wide. When he saw me, he grabbed me and pulled me forward. I gasped when he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled into his sweater and hugged him back. Then he pulled me at arms length and moved my hair from my throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking my wrists and throat several times. I gave a small laugh, and nodded.

"Liam saved me."

Lucas froze and looked up at me. He then straightened and looked into the room behind me. "Well, he must have had a moment of heart then, especially to pull you into his office." he muttered, shutting the door behind me. I shrugged and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How is Rem?" I asked, as he led me down the stairs.

"He wants to apologize to you. I am surprised though, he must actually like you to have so much control to stop feeding." Lucas complimented, and they made it to the dining room doors.

"So suddenly I wake up and everybody likes me?" I wondered aloud, and Lucas chuckled.

"Vampires are picky creatures, so do not take it lightly." he said, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was being serious or joking. We walked into the dining room and Rem was sitting and drinking something dark red in a large glass. Liam was sitting next to him. This time, I knew Rem's glass was full of blood instead of wine.

Lucas led me over to them, and I sat down one chair from Rem, just in case I had to run again. "I'm going to make breakfast." Lucas murmured in my ear. "Scream if anything happens."

Then he disappeared and I was looking at Rem as he gulped the rest of his drink down. Then he wiped his bloody lips with his black sleeve and glanced at me warily. I gave him a weak smile, and tried not to gag when he set the glass down. The remnants of blood at the bottom of the cup splashed fruitlessly against the sides. Liam was silent, and I willed myself not to think about the poem while around Rem.

"Lovie," Rem started, leaning forward and looking deep into my eyes. I blinked and waited for him to continue. "about this morning, I am so very sorry… I don't know what came over me when I saw you."

Liam gave a small snort. "You should be old enough to know."

Rem rolled his bright, golden eyes. "Liam is saying it was lust for your body and blood. But please, I have no interest in you whatsoever." he leaned back and rested his arms against his chest. My eyes flickered to Liam, and he wasn't looking at me. He was staring off at the table, like it was suddenly more interesting than life itself. Oh wait, it probably was for him.

I turned back to Rem, who was staring at _me_. I shifted nervously under his gaze, and the silence was awful too. "I-I accept your apology." I mumbled. Rem smiled widely and tilted his head, which reminded me of a puppy.

"What do you have in your pocket?" he asked, leaning forward. I stood up quickly, and glared at him.

"Ask Lucas if he'll bring my food up to my room." With that, I turned and fled from the dining room, pleading Rem not to say anything to Liam in my head. Instead of going to my room, however, I veered to the left of the hall to run up the staircase from earlier. I had to return the paper to the desk before Liam found out I took it. I quickly ran up the stairs and went around a corner or two and finally found the door. I shoved it open and stumbled into the candle lit office. I quickly grabbed the paper from my pocket and smoothed it out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Liam's voice sounded behind me, and I knew Rem had said something. I jumped nevertheless and dropped the paper. Liam and I both watched it fall to the floor slowly. Neither of us moved for the longest time, and then after at least several of my deep breaths, Liam strode forward faster than light and grabbed the paper. He gave one glance at it and then looked up at me as if I just stabbed him with a safety pin.

"I-I'm sorry, it was just there and-"

As if a strong wind had just blown through an imaginary window, the door slammed shut and the bolt fell, locking it. The strange wind swept past my hair and barely touched Liam at all. It was then I knew what it felt like to be scared of him. He didn't advance towards me though. The wind stopped and he calmly set the paper down and watched me. I realized my back was flat against the wall, and I was shivering.

"You read it, didn't you?" Liam asked me.

"Yes -I'm so sorry!"

"So now what? Are you going to laugh at me? Tell Rem and Lucas that I'm not really what I try to be?"

My fear vanished, and I listened to what he said. His voice sounded strained, like he didn't want to speak. I stepped forward and his hands fisted. "What are you talking about?" I asked softly.

"I'm weak. I let myself become consumed by darkness because I used to be in love."

My heart dropped and I felt my eyes begin to burn. Was I about to cry? I hesitantly reached out to touch him, but he yanked backwards and put a safe distance between us. "You're ashamed, aren't you?" I inquired.

"You wouldn't know what it's like to love a woman of the same family your father hates… You also wouldn't know what it's like to have your father kill her in front of you." He gave out a shaky laugh. It felt like someone grabbed my heart and squeezed it.

"The family he hates?" I asked cautiously. Then I understood. Everything came to me in a sudden flash and I had to struggle to breath.

Liam loved someone from my family, probably hundreds of years ago. Lucas saved me because I was part of that family. Bartholomew hated me _because_ I was part of the Bernetta family, and… I took a deep breath.

"I remind you of her, don't I?" It hurt to say it. It was an estimated guess, but Liam's head shot up and his eyes were wide.

"You know?" he asked, shocked. My own eyes widened. I was right. He opened his mouth to say something else, but someone knocked on the door with a rushed force.

"Alexa? Are you in there?" It was Lucas.

I looked at Liam, who was now walking to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Lucas rushed in, and didn't spare Liam a glance. Instead he came straight to me and cupped my face in his palms. "Why did you come up here? Rem told me to meet you in your room with your food."

I gave him a broken smile, and then the tears for Liam began to stroll down my face. Lucas's eyes widened considerably, and he turned to Liam swiftly. Liam was watching them with a bored expression.

"What did you do to her?" he hissed. Lucas sounded angry. I swiped my arm across my face to wipe away the tears. I stepped forward and put a hand on Lucas's back.

"It's okay. He didn't do anything. I'm hungry. Let's go." Then I walked past both, eyeing Liam, who didn't give me even a second look.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Bear with me _awesome _reviewers!, but this chapter is a bit dark and sad. So sorry about this one, but it kind of brings the plot all together. :o

And imagination57 and iluvedward4ever, you guys are amazing writers! I love your stories! :)

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews!

* * *

"So what was that back there?" Lucas asked me curiously, after we had made it to my room. I was currently eating delicious cheesy potatoes and chicken.

"Oh nothing." I said in between bites. "This food is delicious. How did you learn to cook so well?!"

Lucas leaned back against the headboard and smirked down at me from my place in the middle of the giant bed. "Hundreds of years to practice, of course." he said. I smiled at him and continued eating.

"You won't have to stay in here tonight. I think me and Liam sorted things out." I suddenly said. Lucas eyed me and before I knew it, he had leaned forward and taken the plate from my hands to set it to the side.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, and subconsciously pulled backwards as he leaned over me.

"What if I want to stay in here tonight?" he murmured, kissing my cheek.. I gasped and bit my lip, hard. It happened so fast that I tasted the metal tang of my blood and I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Then I pushed away from Lucas who seemed shocked at the smell of blood, and I leapt up from the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I mumbled into my hand. I didn't look back to see if Lucas was following me. I bolted from the room and opened the bathroom door quickly. Then in a heavy sigh, I went to the mirror and looked at my lip. It was gushing blood; I had bit it too hard.

I scolded myself consciously and grabbed some toilet paper from the counter. Then I heard a knock at the bathroom door. I put the wad of paper to my lip. "What?" I managed to say, wincing at the pressure I had to apply. I spit the blood out of my mouth in distaste in the toilet.

"Are you… okay? I smelled blood and then…" It was Lucas. He trailed off and I knew what he was thinking. I knew that he could smell the blood.

"Lucas, just go, I'll be okay."

"Open the door, I can help you. Human blood will not effect me as much as animal blood." Though he said it, he sounded strained. I couldn't believe his words for once.

"N-no, it's okay. It's finished bleeding. I'm just going to clean up." I lied. I threw the toilet paper down the toilet and flushed it, then went straight for the water basin to gurgle water. I could feel the bleeding start to slow, but now my lip felt numb.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Lucas asked me after a few moments.

"No thank you." I looked back at the mirror and the bleeding finally stopped. I sighed heavily and washed my bloodied hand. Then, giving my clothes a quick run-through for any droplets of blood, I turned and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Lucas leaning against the railing and he looked over at me. I gave him a weak smile.

"How is your lip now?" he asked. His voice sounded better.

"It's okay… Just numb and kind of sore when I move my lips." Sure enough, I sounded like someone had pulled my tongue out when I was talking. Lucas strode towards me and examined my lip.

"It's swollen. Perhaps you should get some rest. I have to… go out for awhile."

I knew what he meant. I could still smell the faint metallic scent of blood, but I knew it was much more powerful to him. "Sorry…" I murmured as he embraced me.

"Good night." he whispered and then he vanished from sight. I sighed and went to my bedroom. The food was gone, and I figured he had cleaned it up while I was in the bathroom.

The next morning was quiet. Lucas was gone and Rem and Liam told me they were going hunting for a couple of hours. They had no clue where Lucas went. I sat alone at the dining table and stared at my breakfast; biscuits and gravy. That was the only meal Rem knew how to cook, but I obliged and told him it was delicious.

Though now, after I was alone, I suddenly realized I wasn't really at home. I wasn't sure if it was because I had a pounding headache or because my lip hurt, but I broke into tears right then and there. I didn't belong there. I was a human trying to fit into a vampire's life. Even though they didn't say it, I knew I was rejected in so many ways. I couldn't even get cut or hurt without three blood lusting vampires surrounding me.

"Mom… Dad…" I mumbled, leaning back in my chair. I wasn't hungry, and I couldn't eat because my lip pounded in pain. I stood from the table and walked up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving my food there.

I stood in front of the mirror in my black pajama shorts and gray tank top. My lower lip was swollen and red, and I leaned in to look at the cut. I winced. It was deep, right inside my lower lip. I pulled back and walked to my room. I was going to go visit my old house.

After dressing into a pair of semi-baggy jeans and a red sweater, clad in snow boots and a heavy fur jacket, I walked out of the house into the wintry daylight.

The scenery in the short year I had been homeless had changed in hundreds of ways. Before, I had been afraid to visit the house for fear I would be haunted. The once green, lush grass and garden that my mother had taken care of before was now destroyed as if someone had come through with a bulldozer, and grayed as if the fire had touched it. The area was covered by full, dark trees that blocked the snow from touching the memories.

Tears streamed down my motionless face as I took a step forward. My boots crunched the grass as if they were autumn leaves. Brittle and frozen from the weather.

"Mom, dad. I'm here. It's Alexa." I manage to say before breaking into a sob and crumbling to the hard grass. I was shadowed by the trees now. The clearing was darkened by their silhouettes. Nobody could see me crying, for that I was grateful. I gripped a handful of dry grass and realized the garden had been in this place. I cried harder.

The tears kept coming, saved and built up from the several years I had never cried. I didn't remember crying when my parents died either. I was in shock when I watched the house go up in flames. I looked up from my position on the ground and looked once more around the clearing. Then my eyes fell on a sign. It was staked into the ground, near the farther end of the clearing, in the darkness.

I slowly stood up and walked over to it. I squinted, and leaned at least a couple of inches close to it to read it.

**Property of B. Castillon.**

_B. Castillon_? Where had I heard that last name before? Then my eyes widened in shock and realization. I felt like I had just been hit by a car and then torn to pieces. I screamed out in anger, and kicked the sign as hard as I could. It uprooted from the ground and flew into a tree.

"Bartholomew! I'm going to kill you!" I cried out, kicking the sign again. The wooden handle snapped.

"Let us see you try." A hard voice echoed through the clearing. I spun in surprise, and gasped. Bartholomew stood there in all of his gloried height and power.

My eyes narrowed and I stepped back cautiously. He remained where he was near the entrance of the clearing. My only escape now would be the forest behind me. I couldn't scream either, because no one would hear me; I was at least a mile or two from the town centre. "Why do you hate my family so much? Just because my great, great whatever grandfather betrayed you?" I hissed.

Bartholomew frowned. "Now, who told you that?"

"The son who hates your guts!" I replied, fisting my hands.

"Hn. Both my sons hate me for killing their loves," he continued on, but my eyes widened, "and now that Lucas seems to be falling in love with you, I think I should make his life even more miserable."

I was speechless. How could a father be so cruel to his children? Bartholomew continued.

"Did you know it was I who killed your parents?" he asked quietly. My jaw dropped.

"W-what are you… They died in a fire…" I stuttered, feeling angry tears make their way to my eyelids. I was already getting a headache from the tears of grief.

"It's called arson. Ever heard of it?"

"_Why_?" I shouted, my voice wavering only slightly.

"Because I want your pathetic family to feel what it's like to lose someone close to you." his voice had lowered to a dangerous whisper, and then he started walking toward me.

"Even your own family? I hissed, backing up with every agonizingly slow step he took toward me.

"My ignorant sons each fell in love with a Bernetta woman! Of course I want them to suffer!" Bartholomew raised his voice to a low shout.

"But what about you? What did my family ever do to betray you?!" I cried out, the tears cascading down my face like a waterfall. Bartholomew paused.

"Aleric was a warlock. Even though we both doubted it, he was stronger then I. When our elders found out he was a warlock, he was punished to the brink of death. He thought _I_ betrayed him, but I didn't. I would never. That, however, took its toll when I tried to save him. He cursed my family; my wife, my daughter, my parents; he made them all suffer a slow death."

My mind was blank. Aleric had… "Then why don't Lucas, Liam and Rem hate me?" I asked softly. I almost pitied Bartholomew.

"Because they didn't witness their mother or sister or grandparents die. I had to lie to them… I had to tell them their family's time in life was done."

We stared at each other and I bit my lip, opening the wound again. I could feel the blood start to well up, but I didn't care. I was going to die anyway. Bartholomew's eyes were dark. "I'm sorry." It was all I could say.

Bartholomew howled in anger or depression; I wasn't sure; but before I could blink, he was in front of me, and his fist connected with my stomach. I gasped in pain and flew backwards from the impact. My back connected flush against a tree, and I _thought _I heard something snap. When I sunk to the ground, a sharp pain shot through my spine and I started coughing violently from the punch. I could feel blood make its way up my throat and it was disgusting. I stared down at the ground and winced as I tried to get up. I spat the blood and saliva from my mouth.

Bartholomew's boot clad feet appeared in my line of vision and I cried harder. It was my turn to die. The pain was agonizing, from my hips to my head. I suddenly felt cold drops of water hit me in torrents, and I realized it was raining fiercely. I managed to look up at Bartholomew from my laying form on the ground. He was staring down at me with a stone-hard face and black eyes. Lightning flashed across the dark, cloudy sky, and I wondered where the daylight had gone.

Then Bartholomew raised his arm, and I squinted to see what he had in his had. It was the stake part of the sign that I had kicked in half. I gave a strangled groan, and tried to pull away from him. My spine hurt, and I felt like I was about to throw up.

I heard thunder then, loud and very, very close. Then as the clearing lit up with another couple of flashes of lightning, I felt a contortion of pain slam into my inner thigh. I screamed and fell backwards. I cried hard and loud, and barely looked down to see the stake sticking from my thigh. It was gushing blood, and I realized with what sanity I had left, that he had hit the main artery in my thigh.

Oh my God, he was going to make me suffer. "You'll eventually die and the other vampires will get you. Live long in life, Bernetta…" Bartholomew said sarcastically, and then he disappeared. I stared at the sky between the trees, letting the rain splash around my face like an ice cold shower.

My body went numb then. I wasn't sure if it was because it was so cold, or because all my blood had left my body. My eyes fluttered shut and the world swirled around me as I struggled to hang onto my last breath. I was going to die with my parents now. In the same spot, without Lucas holding my hand. I tried to suck in breath, but my eyes shut, and my body relaxed without the pain. _Don't worry mother and father. I'm coming up to see you now._


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas heard the scream before Rem and Liam had. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. He stood rimrod straight, leaving the deer in its place on the grass, unmoving. Rem and Liam burst through opposite bushes then, instantly hearing the agonizing scream.

"Alexa." Lucas managed to gasp, before turning and starting to run towards the noise. It was then that the smell of blood clouded his sense. It was her blood.

"She's injured!" Rem muttered, sweeping past Lucas in attempt to find the girl. Lucas kicked into action and Liam followed, though not as quickly.

They found her in the old Bernetta house clearing. Lucas fell to her knees beside her, not even noticing the blood. Rem stood a safe distance away but stared in shock. Liam, able to stand the smell for many centuries, crouched down next to the motionless girl.

"She's…" Lucas trailed off, and picked her upper body up. He felt the tears brimming his eyes. He could cry? Since when? He had no water in his body, and just as he figured, he blinked, but nothing came down his cheek. He bit his cheek to keep an angry howl in.

Liam reached for the girls neck and felt her pulse. His sudden relaxation calmed Lucas, but only for a second.

"She's just barely alive. Her pulse is so slow though, a human could mistake her for dead." Liam told him. Lucas glanced down at the stake in her thigh. The rain that was now calming had washed away any scent and the blood in a puddle beneath her. He wouldn't be able to know who did this. He wouldn't be able to avenge her death.

"She can't die." Lucas wavered over his words. Liam looked at him for a long time.

"I can turn her." he finally said, after contemplating his words. "Though she'll die, she'll still remain alive."

Lucas looked at his brother in shock. "You'll make her one of us?" he winced, somehow knowing the transformation would be horrible, and she would hate it. She would probably hate them for turning her.

Liam narrowed his eyes. "Do you want Alexa back or not?!" he hissed. "We only have a couple of moments until she completely dies. Then there will be no hope whatsoever."

Lucas, very hesitatingly handed her body to Liam, careful of the stake in her thigh. Liam cradled her carefully, and lifted her head up so he could get full access to her neck. "When I bite her, pull the stake out." Liam said, and lowered his head to Alexa's throat. Lucas turned away, listening for the sickening sound of Liam sinking his fangs into Alexa's throat. When he heard it, he faltered, but yanked the stake out. New blood seeped from the wound.

He snapped his eyes shut and clenched his fists so hard he felt his nails stab into his skin. When he finally looked over, he saw Liam cut his own wrist with his long fangs and let the blood seep through Alexa's parted lips. Then he stroked her throat to encourage the blood to go down her esophagus. Rem finally walked over to kneel beside the brothers. He stared down at Alexa with pitying eyes.

"She'll hate you for this new life." he reminded Liam. Nobody answered him, and he studied the deep wound in her leg. Bartholomew had stabbed her femoral artery.

Liam laid Alexa down to let his blood circulate through her. "Now we wait."

{Alexa's POV}

Everything was bright with light. I wasn't sure if I was in heaven, or just basked in a fiery bright sunlight. Where ever I was though, there was no aching pain, no sharp contortions, no nothing. I felt great. I smiled and sat up. My smile vanished. Everything around me was a white light. There was no ground, no ceiling, no walls, no nothing. The whitish-yellow seemed to stretch on and on.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed. This was insane. Where was I?

"Alexandria, is that you?"

I stood up quickly. It was my fathers voice. "Dad? Where are you?" I cried out.

"All around you. Just like your mother." he replied, his voice sounding so large and booming.

"Alexa? Honey, you shouldn't be here!" It was my mom. I stopped looking around.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's not your time to die. Someone is reviving you." her mother answered softly.

"Accept it with love. There will be several who will protect you." Her father said.

My mind flashed to Lucas and Rem and Liam. Then to Bartholomew. I realized he had killed me. "Mother! Father! It was Bartholomew! He killed us all!" I cried out. There were no tears left in me.

"No. He killed your mother and I. You have to return him to the dead, where he belongs, so our souls can rest in peace. Please, live on." My father boomed.

I suddenly felt weird and tingly. I looked down at myself and gasped. I looked like I was disappearing. "What's happening?" I shouted.

"Your soul is returning to its body." It was my mother.

"We love you, Alexandria Bernetta." Both my dad and mom spoke at the same time, and then I was whisked out of the white world.

*

My eyes shot open, and I sat up like a rocket taking off. I frantically searched the room I was in. It seemed awfully familiar. Then I remembered the room was mine, from Allington castle. So it was a dream. Everything was a dream. From the old clearing of my house to Bartholomew killing me, even to speaking to my parents. I quickly climbed out of bed to find Lucas.

I really wanted to tell him about the dream and ask him why it seemed so realistic. I trailed past the bathroom and I suddenly had a hunger ache in my stomach. Maybe he was cooking breakfast for me? I trotted down the staircase and walked to the dining doors. I heard a mumble of voices on the other side, and in curiosity, I leaned my ear against the wood.

"Perhaps we should check on her again." It was Lucas.

"We _just_ checked on her! There was still no different spike of scent. She still smells human." Rem.

There was a long silence. I stared at the door in confusion. What in the world were they talking about? Suddenly, the dining doors swung open and Liam stared at me. I gave a nervous smile. "H-hey there." I greeted, straightening up.

Liam didn't move, and soon Lucas joined him at the door. They both stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"Hmm… Either Liam sucks at changing humans, or Aleric's spell lasted in more ways then one." I could hear Rem say from behind them. Liam and Lucas pulled away from the door and I saw Rem leaning back in his chair casually. He looked at me from over his wine glass as he took a long sip.

"Huh?" was my lost answer. Why were they acting so weird? I looked down at myself self-consciously. I was wearing a knee-length silky black nightgown. That was weird… That wasn't what I had worn to bed the night before. I heard Rem snort into his glass and then give a small laugh.

"You don't remember?" he asked, standing up and setting his glass down. I looked over at Lucas, who was staring at me worriedly.

"Remember what?" I asked slowly.

"Last night, when I _fucked _you." Rem told me, cupping my chin in his palm. My eyes went wider than ever.

I heard Lucas give an irritated growl. Then Rem was shoved away from me and Lucas took his place and settled his hands on my shoulders. "H-he did what? And you guys let him?! I'm so young! He said he had no interest in me! Oh my- My innocence!" I wailed, grabbing onto Lucas's shirt and burying my embarrassed and teary-eyed face in his chest.

Lucas gave a sigh, and I could have sword Liam snickered. Rem on the other hand was laughing, hard. "Don't listen to him." Lucas told me. "He was just messing with you." He pulled me back at arms length and I sniffed.

"You sure?"

Lucas gave a half roll of his eyes. "It's Rem. Of course I'm sure. What he meant was, you don't remembered what happened two days ago?"

"Two days ago?" I asked. I sent an icy glare in Rem's direction. He smirked at me.

Lucas winced and pulled away from me. He turned to Liam who was leaning against a wall with his arms lazily crossed. "She doesn't remember what happened to her. And why," Lucas started, suddenly changing his voice angrily, "does she still smell human?"

Liam raised both eyebrows innocently. "Like Rem said. Probably Aleric's spell."

I was totally lost. "Um, you guys are right in front of me. Care to explain what's going on?" I asked, crossing my own arms. Lucas sighed heavily and wiped his hands across his face as he turned to me.

"I think we should sit down and talk about this."


	10. Chapter 10

I was one-hundred percent completely, terribly and utterly horrified. What I thought was my dream had been reality. Though Lucas and Liam knew _nothing_ about who had stabbed me or that I had talked to my parents. They only knew that I had been stabbed and left to die. And now I was sitting there with two pairs of eyes on me, expecting an answer as to _who _did it. Rem already knew, but he doubted that I wanted him to tell. Damn mind reader.

Not to mention the stab in my thigh was healed, and the only thing left over was the small, whitish looking scar… _Oh_, and my lip felt great; I was currently nibbling on it nervously without feeling any pain. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them it was Bartholomew. I mean, what if Bartholomew came after me again after I tattled on him?!

"Why don't you just tell them and get it over with? That way we can figure out why changing you didn't work." Rem drawled out, and then narrowed his eyes at Liam who leaned back slightly in thought.

"Don't give me that look, Rem." Liam snarled. "I don't know what happened. I changed her the way it should have gone, and yet she's still _human_ and she's _still_ a pain in the ass."

"I take offense to that second comment." I retorted, glaring at Liam. He ignored me.

Finally, Lucas leaned forward and set his hands on the table to shut us up. "I think I have come to an answer for all that."

I eagerly leaned forward toward him. "And?"

"Aleric, of course. Your witch blood stopped the full modification of Liam's blood…And only allowed enough to heal your wounds and bring you back to life."

I faltered. Oh yeah, Liam shared blood with me. I grimaced. That sounded… strange. "How long do you think his blood will… _last_?" I had to force the words out, because it sounded just so awkward.

Rem groaned softly. "You're distracting them. Shall I just say it and get it over with?"

I threw my arms in the air in defeat. "It was Bartholomew!" By the looks on their faces, I shocked the shit out of them. "There, I said it! Are you happy?"

And then the air was tense with anger and hate. Lucas stood calmly from his chair and turned to leave the dining room. "I am… going hunting for a bit." He said, and then within a breath, he fled the room.

I stared after him.

"And there goes my cousin… I wonder if he had a death wish?" Rem pondered aloud. My eyes widened.

"I thought he was going hunting?!" I gasped.

Rem gave a roll of his golden eyes. "Yes, of course. For his father."

Liam then stood and sauntered to the dining doors. "I guess it's my job to save his ass, then." And like that, he disappeared without another word. I drew my hands through my messy hair in a sigh.

"This is not going well." I muttered, glancing at Rem wearily. He was dragging his fingertip lazily along the edge of his wine glass, which was empty. Wait, wine? My heart sped up. I remembered from last experience: Rem plus wine, did _not_ mix.

I quickly stood up. Rem watched my movements. "Where are you going, Lovie?" he asked me softly.

"T-to my room." I told him and put my hands on the double door wood to open them. Then I felt a coolness suddenly right behind me and I sucked in a breath and shoved the doors. They didn't budge. I panicked, why wouldn't they open?!

Rem wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against his hard chest and I bit my lip when the familiar white flash of heat shot through my lower stomach. He nudged the hair from my neck and then kissed my earlobe softly.

"Were you going to leave me?" he asked, tightening his grip. The smell of the red wine was noticeable.

"I-I'm j-just stressed…t-that's a-all." Oh great. Now I was stuttering. I couldn't talk to save my life now.

I heard him sigh. Then he released me and I stumbled forward. "Try pulling them." he suddenly told me, and when I looked behind me, he was nowhere to be seen. Try pulling them? Pulling what?

I looked forward and tried shoving the doors open again. Then my face went hot. Oh,_ oh_. _Pulling _the doors open. I gave a frustrated groan and exited the dining hall to go to the bathroom. I needed a bath. A cold one. Something to wipe away the heat from either the embarrassment of the doors, or the unfamiliar feeling of being close to Rem.

*

I had just changed into a snug pair of pajama mini shorts and a baggy t-shirt when Lucas walked into my room without even knocking. I looked up in shock as he shut the door behind him and strode to me.

"Lucas, you could have knocked!" I managed to tell him before he picked me up in his arms and sat on the bed with me. He held me on his lap and against his chest for what seemed like hours. But it was only minutes.

"I was so frightened. I thought I was going to lose you." He gave shaky, nervous laugh. I stared wide eyed at his shoulder; where my face was buried. Then he stopped moving and pulled back slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried he had gone to his father.

"We are going to kill him. Tonight." He told me seriously. It took me a moment to realize he really was talking about Bartholomew.

"But how?" I asked. "Wouldn't hundreds of people notice? I mean, he's a rich bastard who owns this frikkin' castle for God's sake." I reminded him. Lucas smirked. It wasn't a playful smirk, or perverted. It was serious. I looked into his eyes and his pupils were dilated so that his eyes were evenly half black and half green.

I yanked away from him on instinct. He let me go and then he turned to lean forward off my bed. "Tonight, he is throwing a ball in another castle, not too far from here. A Christmas ball. We are going to make it look like an accident."

"Christmas ball?" I asked. My eyes widened slightly. "Today is Christmas?!"

Lucas suddenly turned to me and smiled. "No, tomorrow is. Merry early Christmas." he said casually. And then he stood and before he left my room, he added, "Look in your closet. In one hour, I want you dressed and ready to go."

Then he was gone. My eyes drifted to my makeshift closet, and I cautiously opened the doors… and sucked in a gasp. Hanging on the rail was a beautiful and elegant made gown. It was a shiny black in color, with a red hem and dark red and black corset for the top part. I quickly grabbed it from the rail and dressed into it carefully.

When I finished, I studied myself. The corset was untied in the back and I groaned. I would have to get one of the men to do it. Definitely not Rem… And Lucas seemed kind of aggravated. I opened my door and, with every strength and stupid courage that kept me alive, I hesitatingly called out, "Liam?"

Moments later, as if he wasn't rushing at all, he appeared at the top of the staircase. He looked at me with an irritated glance. "What do you want?"

"I -uh- need help…" I muttered, blushing. Liam came into my room and I quickly showed him the corset. He stared at me as if I was insane. But after several of my frustrated pleas, he gave in and began lacing it with elegant fingers. He was good at it, and I wondered if he'd ever helped someone else before.

After minutes of silence, he tightened it, not too tight to cut off my air supply, and then tied it in a small bow. Then he pulled away from me like I had shocked him and studied his work.

"Satisfied?" he asked. I moved a bit and smiled at him.

"Thank you!" I chirped and then he left my room with an annoyed growl. The dress went to my ankles, it flowed around me in several wavy layers. I smiled wider and twirled once, letting the dress billow. I walked to the bathroom quickly with some make-up I had bought and my brush.

Before I started fixing my hair, I studied myself in the mirror. The dress looked amazing on me. The corset -since the dress had no sleeves or halter- showed off my bare shoulders and upper chest, including my cleavage. It tightened around my hips, making me look even more curvy then before, and then fanned out in the dress skirt.

I contemplated on how to fix my hair. After awhile, I twirled it up after brushing it and then tied it into a nice, elegant bun. Strands of my brown hair fell in curls around my face, giving me the old English look. I smiled. It actually looked great on me.

After I fixed my hair carefully, I applied eyeliner just thick enough it made my big eyes look narrower and sexier. I brushed my eyelashes with mascara and stared at myself in shock. I never knew my eyes could be transformed like that. I pulled back and glanced at my lips. Lipstick, or no? I went with no. It would have made me look too classy. Instead, I just wiped on some shiny lip gloss that smelled like strawberries.

Finally I gave myself a one look-over and heard a knock on the bathroom door. I took in a deep breath and opened it. Lucas stood there, dressed in a nice dark gray suit and dress shoes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as he looked over me.

I gave a small laugh and took his arm. "Careful, your fangs might fall." I told him jokingly and he snapped his mouth shut as we walked down the staircase together. Waiting at the front doors was Liam and Rem, both dressed in a black suit, though Rem adorned a red tie, and Liam a forest green one like Lucas that set off their eyes.

When they both looked at me, I retrieved different reactions. Rem's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes swept over my body. Liam's eyes narrowed and his hand dropped from the door handle. "I don't like how you did your hair." he told me bluntly. I felt Lucas tense up beside me.

"Her hair is _fine_." he replied coolly. I glared at Liam. What was wrong with my hair? I thought I looked amazing.

"What's wrong with your hair? Just that stick-up-his-ass over here thinks it looks awfully familiar to a …_girl_… from a long time ago." Rem growled. He then turned and shoved open the front doors. Liam snorted as they walked from the castle.

That left me wondering. So, not only did I already remind Liam about that girl, but I had decided to put my hair up in a way she used to. I bit my lip, aggravated. What would it take to get him to let up on me a bit? _Sheesh_!

Lucas gathered me into his arms bridal style and leapt over the fence. I gave a small giggle from the feeling of being up in the air. We landed smoothly and he didn't let me down. "So how are we getting there?" I asked.

Lucas smiled. As soon as he did, I heard a heavy pattering on the cobblestone to the left. I looked over and a large horse pulling a carriage was walking towards us. "The old way." Lucas told me, and set me down as the carriage stopped in front of us. Leading the horse and sitting on the carriage was a young boy. He smiled down at me with a cute face.

"Hello, pretty lady. Lucas, who is she?" he asked. He had to have been only ten or eleven. He had short, blonde hair that spiked in the front, and a round, childish face with big, sparkling blue eyes. The leftover sunlight made them shine dangerously, and for a minute I guessed he was vampire.

"Her name is Alexa, and she is _not_ a meal. She is accompanying us to the ball." Lucas told him sternly. Ah, so he _was_ a vampire… A vampire child. I smiled at him. He waved and then motioned to the carriage.

"Alrighty then. Hop in and we'll get going." Rem opened the carriage door and I climbed in first, with a small push from Lucas. Then Lucas came in, then Liam, and lastly, Rem.

It was small on the inside, but we stayed even on each side of the seats. Then the horse began walking and I smiled and looked out the window. "I've never been in one of these before!" I sighed happily, watching the scenes pass by at an even pace.

Rem leaned back and stretched his legs as far as he could. "You get used to it after so many decades." he reminded me. I glared at him.

"Always got to ruin my fun?" I complained. Rem smirked and winked. I looked away from him and continued to stare out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the horse trotting.

Finally we slowed down and I caught a glimpse of a castle that looked bigger than Lucas's fathers. Several other horse carriages and old-styled cars were riding up and dropping several beautifully dressed people -or, vampires. I winced.

"Are there going to be any other humans here?" I asked quietly.

"Probably not." Rem answered for Lucas.

"Which is why you need to be on your best behavior. The three of us wont be able to protect you from the hundred or so other vampires in there." Liam said. I smiled at him. Well, at least he would try to protect me.

Rem gave a familiar, sarcastic snort and then opened the carriage doors. "I might just stand to the side and enjoy the scene. No need to get my hair bloody."

When I climbed out, I smacked him on the chest and he feigned hurt. And then smirked when I grew angry. Lucas wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me away from Rem before I hurt myself by _trying _to hurt him. It was then I realized it was quite cold. I shivered and Lucas dragged me with him past watching vampires. I realized they were all giving me different looks, whether disgusted, surprised or scared. Why scared? I had no clue.

Lucas leaned in to whisper, "Don't say or think anything stupid. Some can also read minds here." He said. I nodded and we continued walking up the many steps up the open, awaiting doors.

"What about Bartholomew?" I suddenly asked.

"He wont do anything foolish in front of a crowd of other vampires. Even if he wants to kill you, it will make him look bad if he loses control over a human."

I looked around, reassured of his words, and saw Rem and Liam trailing behind us, giving dirty glares to other vampires. I smiled even though they didn't see. They really did care about me!

Then I suddenly felt a tugging on my dress. I looked down and saw the boy that was leading our carriage. He was awfully short. Maybe he was younger then ten? He smiled at me and held onto my dress as we continue walking.

"Don't worry, Lady Alexa, I'll protect you!" he said, and blinked innocently at me. I wasn't sure whether I should be surprised or feel loved. Instead, I just smiled and patted his blonde head.

"Thank you, uh…" I didn't know his name.

"My name is Chandler Darnell! At your carriage service whenever!" he gave a salute, and I laughed. This kid was adorable!

"You are very chivalrous, Chandler." I told him. He beamed in pride. I heard Lucas chuckle. I then took in a deep breath as we walked through the doors. I was surprised. Everything was beautiful. Above _everything_, alighting the whole room, was the largest chandelier I had ever seen.

There were several small, round tables and three long tables with white sheets over them. On top of the large tables were foods and snacks of all sorts. I was surprised the vampires would eat regular food. Then in a couple of large punch bowls on a table, there was a dark red liquid, and I instantly knew, by just watching the vampires ladle the thick liquid into their glasses, that it was blood. I turned away quickly and Lucas led me to a small round table. There were six seats, one more than we needed for all of us to sit.

I sat there, nervous. So many vampires; beautiful, old and dangerous, were staring at me like I had just attempted to throw a fork at them. Which, I was very tempted. I wondered, did they know that staring was rude?

"So… What are we supposed to do?" I asked Lucas. He was glancing around the room.

"Well first, we wait for father. I wish to see his reaction first, to be sure he wont try anything stupid." Lucas told me.

I bit my lip nervously and watched Chandler play with the silverware in a bored manner. "You look bored, Chandler." I said. He looked up at me with his large blue eyes and gave me a sad smile.

"I don't have any friends." he told me. My heart dropped and I felt bad all of a sudden. I knew what that was like. I had been home schooled, after all. Then I sat up in my chair.

"How about I be your friend?" I told him, smiling. Chandler stared at me for the longest time before giving me a toothy smile and grabbing my hand.

"C'mon, friend Alexa! Let's go to the snacks!" he said anxiously. I looked over at Lucas for permission.

"Rem, go with them." he said. I glared at the side of his head. Why was he acting so strange? Rem sighed and stood up, and then the three of us made our way over to a table with a blood-punch bowl and several plates of delicious looking cookies. Rem went straight to the blood and ladled some into a wine glass. I watched as Chandler, with one hand still holding mine, reached for a chocolate chip cookie. He was too short and he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I smiled and grabbed the largest chocolate chip cookie and then handed it to him. He let go of my hand and held onto it like he'd never seen food before. "Thank you! You are wonderful, Alexa!" he then took a big bite and chewed happily. Rem raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you going to adopt him now?" he asked sarcastically. I eyed him in scrutiny. Before we started our mindless arguing, I kept my mouth shut and looked over the plates of cookies. Then my eyes fell on small, familiar brown cookies.

My eyes widened dramatically. _No way_! _Are those…ginger snaps_?! I reached forward and grabbed one and studied it.

"By God Alexa. Yes it is a ginger snap! _What a discovery_!" Rem rolled his golden eyes but I didn't even bother to glare at him. I shoved the cookie into my mouth and chewed just as happily as Chandler was.

"Oh my God! I haven't had these since…" I trailed off. _Since last Christmas_. Rem went quiet as he knew what I was thinking. I swallowed the cookie and sighed. Then I changed the subject. "Do you know why Lucas is acting so…"

"Alert? Nervous? Odd?" Rem supplied. Funny, he took the words right out of my mouth. I nodded. Rem nodded towards our table. "_That's _why." he emphasized.

I turned and my jaw dropped. Hovering over Lucas and his chair was a beautiful vampire female with long, straight black hair and smoldering grey eyes. She was fondling his chin, and gazing into his eyes. They were exchanging words, but I couldn't hear. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"W-who the hell does she think she is?!" I gasped. Rem smiled like he had just won a fifty-million dollar lottery.

"Evelyn Wyanet. Lucas's _former_ betrothed."

* * *

**A/N**:

iluvedward4ever and imagination57 and everybody else: I'm so glad you like my story, haha. I was afraid it would be kind of boring. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter might seem a little… well… boring. Introduces more characters though! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the songs Closer or Pour Some Sugar On Me 3 unfortunately. :(

Anyway... enjoy! :D

* * *

Everything became a blur to me. There were only two things I was sure of; one, Lucas wasn't pushing her away as she continued to seduce him, and two, Liam and Rem seemed pleased about it. I bit my lip and turned away from the scene. Angry tears made their way to my eyes.

_No_. I was not going to be a jealous crybaby. Besides, Lucas wasn't even mine. Who knew how he felt about me, or her for that matter. I grabbed another ginger snap and took a small bite of it.

"Not going to intervene?" Rem asked me, sounding shocked.

I gave him a half-hearted smile when the tears died out. "Of course not. I don't care what Lucas does." I lied. Rem knew it. He read my mind and for once, didn't give me a snide remark.

I continued nibbling on the cookie. Rem suddenly held out his wine glass. "Blood? It helps calm the nerves." he told me.

I made a face. "No thanks."

"Try it. I dare you. You might actually like it." Rem grabbed my wrist and wrapped my fingers around his glass. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"B-but this is blood… A-and…"

"You have a vampire's blood running through you right now. Try it." Rem snapped. I was taken back by the force in his words. Hesitatingly, I sniffed it. The metallic smell was mixed with a sweeter one. Alcohol? They put alcohol in their blood?!

Licking my lips, I put the glass to them. Then, holding my breath, I took a very small sip. My eyes widened. It tasted delicious. The blood was noticeable, but the after taste was a sweetly bitter peach schnapps. I looked up at Rem, but he was gone. Chandler suddenly tugged on my dress. I looked down at him and smiled, wiping my mouth in case there was any leftover blood.

"You know that that is blood and alcohol right?" he asked. I nodded, patted his head and looked around for Rem.

Much to my shock, he was talking to Evelyn. Lucas was sitting with his head in his hands and mumbling things to Liam who was leaning forward and listening. Had Rem intervened them for me? New tears made their way to my eyes. That was probably the nicest thing he had ever done.

To keep the annoying tears from spilling over, I took a long drink from the wine glass. The delicious taste seeped through my stomach and made me feel amazing.

"I didn't take you for the blood loving type." A deep, singsong voice laughed lightly. I turned quickly, as did Chandler.

"Tayte! Autumn!" Chandler literally leapt into the arms of the man who had spoken to me. He was gorgeous. In a… somewhat feminine way. His hair was chin-length, dark brown and curly. He was just a couple inches taller then me. His angular jaw, high cheekbones and his muscular-lean build kept him looking like a man.

Beside him stood a short, pixie-looking girl with bright, fiery red hair that was longer in the front and shorter in the back. She was at least two inches shorter than me. She had a petite body and a heart-shaped face.

Both "Tayte and Autumn" were looking at me with bright blue eyes, similar to Chandler's. They were smiling at me.

"I-I thought you didn't have friends, Chandler." I stuttered. Chandler's eyes went wide and he jumped down from Tayte's strong hold.

"No, they're my siblings!" Chandler grabbed my free hand and brought it to Tayte. He smiled and shook my hand. I gave him a nervous laugh.

"H-hi… I'm Alexa." I introduced myself.

"Tayte. And this is Autumn." he motioned with his hand to the pixie-girl next to him.

Autumn waved. "Not a biggie on handshakes." she said. I smiled. I already liked her. I subconsciously took another sip from the glass, and finished it off.

Tayte studied me. "You are a human though. Yet you're drinking…" he trailed off when I blushed.

"S-sorry… It's uh… kind of good…" I reached over to the punch bowl and put another ladle full of the blood and alcohol into Rem's old glass.

Tayte laughed. It was like a bangle of bells in harmony, and I wondered if he was a singer. He had a great voice and laugh. Autumn grabbed a glass and mimicked me. "Hey, that's all cool with me. Always try something new is my motto." she said, and touched glasses with me in a toast.

I nodded and smiled at her over the glass. I suddenly felt a strange, fuzzy feeling in the back of my head and wondered if the alcohol was getting to me. "Oh, no you don't!" Rem's voice said behind me, and then the wine glass was gone from my grasp. I turned to glare at him, and he finished off the drink.

"Eve gives me a headache." he said, and then saw Autumn and Tayte. His face went from a grimace to a scowl.

Autumn smirked widely. Tayte tilted his head like a dog would. "Well, well, well. Look who it is, Tayte." Autumn giggled.

Rem made a noise that sounded close to a growl and a groan, and then he turned to begin walking away. But before I could stop him to ask what his problem was, Autumn was at his arm and pulling him back to our group.

"Remington dear, don't be so shy." Autumn laughed, letting go of his arm. Rem stood close beside me.

"Remington?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you? That's his real name." Tayte laughed softly. Rem scowled and I stared at him wide-eyed. No wonder he went by the nickname Rem.

"So, if Rem is here, where is Lucas and Liam?" Autumn asked me. I turned and Lucas and Liam were already striding toward us. Evelyn was no where in sight.

"Autumn, Tayte. What a surprise you're here." Liam said dreadfully emotionlessly. Lucas only smiled and hugged Autumn. Then he gave Tayte a friendly handshake.

"We had to be here. Our little brother was coming, and when I heard he was escorting you and a human, we just had to come. Then I get a surprise that the human is drinking blood." Autumn laughed.

I blushed when Lucas and Liam both gave me a strange look. "Rem gave it to me." I quickly blamed. I looked over to smirk at Rem, but noticed he was gone.

"He snuck off. What a lame-o." Autumn rolled her eyes. I suddenly wondered why Rem seemed so scared of her. Autumn smiled and leaned toward me. "When we were younger, I used to make his life a living hell in embarrassment." she told me, as if reading my mind.

I nearly choked on my breath and started laughing. "Seems like you two are already becoming the best of friends." Lucas said. Then his eyes flickered behind me. "Keep the happiness while it lasts." his voice turned grim.

I looked over and saw Bartholomew loping towards us with an angry face. My eyes widened as he was looking straight at me. Within seconds, he was not less then a couple inches from my face, glaring at me with icy daggers.

"Why the hell are you still alive?" he hissed out in a low whisper. Lucas was by my side in seconds and pulled me away from him.

"We saved her." Liam filled in. Before Bartholomew could retort, Tayte stepped up and grabbed his hand in a handshake.

"Ah, Bartholomew! How nice it is to see you again. I was just greeting the human. I hear she belongs to your sons." Tayte smiled innocently.

My jaw dropped. What was he trying to prove?! Bartholomew then pulled back and cleared his throat. "Yes. She does, but of course not for long." his eyes narrowed in on me and I felt shivers go down my spine. They weren't of fear. It was suddenly like I wanted to claw his face out. I froze.

What? I had never felt so tempted before. Bartholomew hissed lowly. "You couldn't hurt me in hundreds of years. Even if Liam's blood has made you stronger." With that, he turned and strode off into the crowd.

Everything was silent. Tayte turned to me with a confused expression. "Well, at least he's gone now. But why did he want to kill you?"

I didn't reply. I was too shocked contemplating what he had said. Liam's blood made me stronger? I glanced over at Liam who appeared to be just as shocked as me. "It is a long story." Lucas sighed heavily.

Tayte stepped up and touched his cheek. At first, I thought they were going to kiss. I pulled back in shock. Were Lucas and Tayte gay? That would mean my hopes of ever loving Lucas would go down the drain. But Tayte closed his eyes and stood there with his hand on Lucas's cheek. Autumn stepped up beside me.

"He can read a persons memory by a single touch." she told me. I released the heavy breath I was holding and smiled weakly.

After a moment, I suddenly heard familiar music drown out peoples talking. It was just loud enough so people could get lost in dancing, but not too loud to hurt a vampire's ears. It was Pour Some Sugar On Me, by Def Leppard.

My jaw dropped. Vampires like this music?! I gave a high pitched giggle, which shocked both Tayte and Lucas. They looked over at me in surprise. Autumn noticed my enthusiasm and took my arm.

"C'mon! Vampires can dirty dance too!" Before she drug me through the crowd to get closer to the speakers, she threw over her shoulder, "Don't worry boys, I'll protect her!"

Then like that, we were surrounded by suddenly fast moving bodies. It was nice and cool too, since the vampires couldn't sweat. Even the women wearing long elegant dressed were twirling and dancing against a man. I blushed and began dancing like I had in the dining room a day or two ago. Or was it three? I suddenly couldn't remember. The warmth in my brain made me not care about a single thing then.

Autumn could dance good too. Her short, knee-length skirt swished around her as she moved like a trained dancer. After I started feeling dizzy, I laughed and Autumn wrapped her arm around me to keep me standing.

"I think the alcohol is getting to you." she told me over the music. I smiled and shook my head, twirling out of her grasp, and right into a hard, built body. I gasped and looked up to see Tayte smirking at me. He was holding two wine glasses, one half empty, and the other full.

He handed me the full one. I sniffed it. It was the stuff I had drank earlier. "Cheers before an early Christmas dance?" he asked, and clanked glasses with me. I suddenly wondered why these vampires were so formal. I smiled and we both chugged the rest of our glasses. Then the song ended, and another one came on.

I suddenly wondered if all the vampires listened to were the perverted songs. This one was Closer, by Nine Inch Nails. So much for formal. All my thoughts went out the door though when I was suddenly spun around and my back was pulled flush against Tayte's strong chest. My breath hitched he started to dance against me. His hands made their way down my hips and rested just above my thighs.

But that wasn't the uncomfortable part. One, his mouth was dangerously close to my throat, and two, I barely knew him… Wait… There's a third, I suddenly felt extremely dizzy. The music seemed to get louder and louder to my ears, as my brain went fuzzy. My mouth went dry when I tried to say something. What was I going to say? _Stop. Stop touching me Tayte_. Something was happening to me. I was too weak to pull away from him.

And then I felt a sharp pain in the juncture where my neck met my shoulder, and I screamed out as I heard _and_ felt the crunch of his fangs sinking into my neck. At that moment, I heard someone call my name. I couldn't figure out who it was, because everything around me faded away as I fell into a slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of soft, organ music. At first my eyes refused to open for me, but I rolled over on the silky soft sheets and… fell straight off of whatever bed I was on. When I landed on a hard, wood floor my eyes shot open and the organ music stopped instantly. I was sprawled on my back and I stared at the ceiling above me in shock. All the memories from the ball came flooding back and the pain in my neck suddenly grew imminent.

I winced and slowly sat up to view the room I was in. It was no different then any other elegant castle-like room; with the large, silk-covered bed and pretty hardwood floor with brick-like walls and no windows. Great, no windows. A room with no windows meant only one thing:

Whoever kidnapped me wasn't about to let me get away, and took precautions to the limit. My eyes fell on the thick oak door across the room as it began opening quietly. My breath caught in my throat when Tayte stepped in the room with a frown marring his handsome face.

"What the hell is going on?!" Was my first question. As fast as I could, on wobbly legs with a sore neck, I stood up and leaned against the bed for support.

"You know," he promptly changed the subject on me, "your blood would have tasted a whole hella lot better had it not been mixed with that bastards blood."

My face contorted to rage. "He isn't a bastard! It's just his stupid father is too _thick-skulled_ to know how to love or be there for anybody!"

Tayte stood in front of me before I could blink. He was unremarkably fast. At least with Rem and the others I noticed a blur. With Tayte, there was nothing. Like he teleported. He stood a hairs length away from my face.

"Do _not_ insult the master."

I fell back onto the bed and put a hand to my mouth to hold in my surprised gasp. "You work for Bartholomew?! What about Autumn, what about… Chandler?!" I cried out angrily.

"They are my siblings, but they're both naïve. Too stupid to realize what side is going to prevail." Tayte explained, picking at the wood on the footboard of the bed as he watched me with predator eyes.

He didn't scare me. What he said angered me even more. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a small glazed clay vase that was set on the bedside table, with a few lilacs sitting in it. I didn't know nor did I care why it was there. I threw it at his face.

After I did, I shot up and ran to the door. Behind me, I heard the vase shatter, probably against his nose, and then he snarled. Rem's voice echoed through my mind once again.

_Running is futile_.

And this time, no Liam was going to save me. No Lucas, no Rem himself. I dashed through the strange, wooden floored halls in every direction as fast as my legs could carry me. My neck burned and I was thirsty. Thirsty for what, I had no clue.

And then I was tackled from behind. I fell to the floor and started to cry out in pain as Tayte's heavy body toppled onto mine. But he held his hand tightly over my mouth. "Shh, and listen." he whispered into my ear.

_Listen to what_?! I tried to shove him away from me, but froze instantly when I felt his sharp fangs land against my bare shoulder in warning. So, to avoid being bit again, I tried to listen to whatever he told me to. Finally, after a moments of silence, I heard mumbling coming from the other side of the large pair of doors in front of us. I leaned forward slightly and Tayte relaxed behind me, but kept his fangs there.

"And my sons and nephew?" Bartholomew said, though it came as a murmur to me.

"Locked up in the dungeons." An unfamiliar females voice answered. My eyes widened and I pulled backwards in shock. Tayte stood and pulled me up with him, keeping a strong, bruising grip on my arm. Then, he opened the doors.

Bartholomew sat in a throne-like chair, on the opposite side of a large desk. A woman with familiar black hair was standing opposite of the desk and she turned to glare at me.

"Oh my _God_." I breathed. It was Evelyn. A smug smirk found its way on her face as she gazed at me with her gray eyes.

"Like what you see, _kitten_?" she threw her long hair back over her shoulder in a conceited manner.

I gritted my teeth to prevent a string of insults that would have made the devil gasp and run away with his tail between his legs. But Eve smiled widely. It was then I knew she was a mind reader. Bartholomew stayed quiet, and studied me long and hard. Tayte's grip on my arm remained ironclad, and I knew there was going to be a bruise there afterwards.

I ignored him and Eve and turned my heated gaze onto Bartholomew who smirked widely at me. His green eyes glittered in amusement. "What the hell have you done to them?" I knew full well he knew who I was talking about.

He leaned back calmly in his chair and clasped his hands together on his stomach. "If you really must know, all three of them are chained up and caged. Also brutally weakened, if I must say so myself."

That was _it_. With an amazing ounce of power, I ripped my arm from Tayte's grip, who stared at me in shock, and then literally hurdled onto the desk and grabbed Bartholomew's sweater to look him in the eye.

"What the hell is your problem?! Can't you just get over it?! You can't change the past!" I yelled at him. His eyes slightly widened, but he recovered quickly. He also recovered his bruised ego by raising his hand and backhanding me across the face.

I bit my lip to keep out the pained cry that would have showed my weakness as I hit the floor at Eve's feet. Yeah, there was definitely going to be a bruise there too. But then again, I did a stupid thing.

_Lesson number one: never try to confront a badass vampire._

"You truly are an amazing Bernetta. I'm almost half-tempted to leave you alive." Bartholomew remarked, and stood up from the chair to walk around the desk and lean down over me.

I remained on my back on the carpeted floor and glared up at him in hate. "I'm not a witch! It isn't my fault I ended up becoming a Bernetta." I muttered. Bartholomew frowned and ran a thin finger across my cheek. I winced when he dug his finger nail into my skin. He brought his finger up to study it; it was doused with a drop of my blood.

"I have yet to taste you. From what I've heard, you taste magnificent for a _human_."

"_Too _magnificent." Tayte supplied. Bartholomew grunted in response, and I was forced to watch in horror as he raised the blood to his mouth and tentatively licked it off his nail.

His eyes widened. "You're kidding." he murmured and pulled away from me. I was confused.

I tried to sit up, but Eve put her heeled foot against my shoulder to push me back down. I glared up at her when she purposely dug her heel into my shoulder bone. She smirked down at me and winked.

Then she turned to Bartholomew innocently. "What is it, master?"

I almost gagged. She sounded so sure of herself. Bartholomew was facing out the window behind his desk as if thinking. "Killing her is going to be harder than I thought." he simply said in a low voice.

"Oh? And why is that?" Tayte asked, stepping up on my other side. This time, when I tried to sit up, Eve let me.

"They were wrong. About it all. And she herself lied. She's half witch… and half vampire, thanks to Liam."

Tayte gave a disgruntled growl. "Now _that_ should be illegal."

"It is." Bartholomew turned back to me and narrowed his eyes. "But simply snapping her neck or leaving her to bleed to death isn't going to work now. We need fire. And lots of it. But first," Bartholomew appeared in front of me and cupped his hand painfully around my jaw and cheek, "we're going to make my foolish kin watch as we rip her… limb from limb."

I glared at him. I wasn't shocked from what I was now, instead, I was pleased. Though a scared shitless reminder tugged at the back of my mind, yelling at me, _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

"Why do you even continue to call them your kin?" I bit out between clenched teeth. "You don't care about them. You like seeing others' lives become destroyed. And you're going to keep destroying lives until you feel no anger left over from Aleric…" I paused, letting it sink in as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "… But let me tell you something, _Bartholomew_," I spat, getting closer to him, "that darkness in your soul and the bottom of your heart will never, I repeat, _never_ leave you alone."

Bartholomew pulled back and didn't reply. Instead, he said, "Evelyn, take her back to the room. We'll kill her later, at exactly twelve a.m. sharp…" he faced me and grinned a malevolent grin, "as a Christmas present."

My eyes widened in chagrin as Evelyn gripped me painfully by the shoulders to stand up. Before we left the room, I heard Bartholomew distinctly say to Tayte, "Go and pay Lucas and the others a visit. Tell them of his lovers demise."

And then I broke into tears. There was nothing I could do now. Everything I had fought for was coming down and crashing around me in undulating, painful waves. The weight on my shoulders became heavier with agony and guilt. Agony of my death and for Lucas and the others, and guilt for my parents. I wasn't going to be able to set their souls to rest. Evelyn shoved me into the same room, and stared at me from the door.

"Once you're dead, I call dibs on Lucas." she gave me a toothy smile, snapped her fangs, and then disappeared from the room, locking the door behind her. I screamed out, hoping it would calm me only slightly. In the middle of my scream, I burst into full-fledged tears and fell onto the bed to sob away my misery.

*

Tayte made it to the dungeons, and whistled his entrance as he opened the doors and flipped on the lights. He smirked down at the large cage where Lucas, Rem and Liam were chained to the ground. Lucas looked up at him, and pulled anxiously at the chains like a feral dog. He snarled at him.

"Now, now. Cool it." Tayte hissed, shutting the dungeon doors behind him and walking to the cage. Rem was sitting casually against the wall, though his eyes said differently. They gleamed with a predatory hate. Liam was digging his nails into the cobblestone floor and suppressing a growl.

"Where is she?!" Lucas demanded, straining against the iron chains to get as close as he could to Tayte.

"She's alive. But not for long. In one hour, Bartholomew's bringing her down here to kill her slowly as you all watch."

Rem suddenly stood up, weakened from the lack of blood, and grabbed hold of the iron bar separating them from Tayte. "Okay, so give us the damn keys already." he ordered, holding out his other chained hand.

Lucas's eyes widened in shock and Liam's face went surprised. Tayte sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a large, gold key and handed it to Rem. "But remember, only at the right time. Don't do anything foolish." Tayte turned and opened a cabinet looking fridge. Inside were several blood packets.

He pulled out six and threw them into the cell. "You better fucking thank me after this. And if I get killed, I'm coming back to haunt you all." with that, Tayte turned and left the dungeons, not bothering to turn off the light.

"What the _bloody_ hell?" Liam hissed, and grabbed Rem's arm.

"Don't worry. He's been on our side this whole time. I ordered him to bite her. I wanted this to happen." he said, hiding the keys in his suit jacket and picking up a blood packet.

"But what about mind readers? Father is one, Evelyn is one…" Liam trailed off.

"Tayte is powerful enough to keep his mind on other things. He doesn't _have_ to think about the plan while he's around them, duh." Rem supplied sarcastically.

Lucas pulled back and stared at his cousin. "Either you are the stupidest cousin alive, or you are just the most intelligent one."

Rem thought a moment and then smirked. "No, I'm the smartest cousin _dead_."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, again, this chapter is dark. It's got some violence and blood but it's only a short portion as we wish for Bartholomew's death. Right?…… I'm hoping so…. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was thirty till 12 a.m. when Tayte suddenly appeared in the room. I was laying on the bed, face down in the pillows, motionless. At first I think Tayte thought I was dead, because he rushed over to me and rolled me over. I glared up at him.

"Is it time?" I demanded. Tayte narrowed his eyes down at me and picked me up from the bed bridal style. I started panicking; my fears I had cried out were now returning. I kicked at him, screamed at him, and even _tried _punching him in the family jewels. "Let me _go_!" I yelled, twisting dramatically in his arms.

He must have been strong both physically and mentally, because he remained stoic and aggressive as he carried me down the hall. Finally, I managed to twist just perfectly so my knee collided with his…special regions. He gave a howl of pain and dropped me. I was surprised for a moment, not thinking that it would have worked.

I quickly recovered and started running the other way, but nearly ran face first into Evelyn. I stopped in mid-step as she stared me down with her scary eyes. Her eyes flickered to Tayte who seemed to be recuperating from my blow very slowly.

"Wow, Tayte. Letting yourself get beat down by a mutt."

I knew by when she said "mutt" she meant my mixed blood. I bit my lip to control the familiar obscenities. Tayte suddenly laid both his hands roughly on each of my shoulders. I nearly fell when he used me to pull him upright. Keeping his strong hands on me, he growled to Evelyn,

"Shut up. At least I'm not weakened by this pathetic feeling you called love."

My eyes narrowed and I turned on him quickly. "Love isn't pathetic! Don't get me wrong, I am definitely _not_ saying this to defend Evelyn. She can burn for all I care!"

Evelyn growled and grabbed my left arm painfully. "Feelings mutual, kitten. But unfortunately, _you'll _be the one burning tonight." And then both Tayte and Eve began to drag me to another set of large, wooden doors.

_This is my end. I have to see Lucas's face as I get killed slowly… I have to die with the regret of ever…_ My eyes widened when realization set in. This was my fault. _Everything _was my fault. If I had left when Liam told me to… Another realization set in. Liam wanted me to leave for my own sake. He told the others to kill me right then and there so I wouldn't have to suffer like this. So _they_ wouldn't have to suffer like this.

New, bitter tears threatened my dry eyes. Though they never fell, since I was all out of tears. Tayte and Eve opened the doors, and I squinted into the bright light on the other side… and saw my three vampires friends and love chained behind an iron cage.

They looked up at me, two pairs of green and one pair of topaz, and I felt the guilt, regret, pain and anger hit me all at once. I gave up.

My struggling was finished. I let Tayte and Eve drag me down the stairs and throw me onto the ground. I didn't dare meet the eyes of the three behind the bars. Instead, I buried my face in my arms in shame.

"Alexa!" Lucas called out to me. His lovely voice echoed through the dungeon. I looked up slowly.

"I'm s-so sorry…" I murmured, stuttering as the burning feeling of my tears started again.

Lucas reached a chained hand out to me and I met his hand halfway with mine. Our fingers entwined and I nibbled on my lip, not knowing what to say. When he opened his own mouth to say something, Evelyn's heeled foot collided with my wrists, breaking mine and Lucas's touch. I cried out when the heel jabbed into my wrist bone angrily.

She rubbed her heel hard against the bone as she said to Lucas, "Baby, save the touching for me."

Lucas let out a low, warning snarl and gave her a dangerous look. Evelyn pulled back from my wrist and I cradled it to my chest. She had broken the skin and now it was bleeding, and a dark bruise was already forming around the bone.

"What a heartrending scene. A love triangle with my son." Bartholomew's annoyingly deep voice said from the top of the staircase. All eyes including mine looked up at his form. He slowly descended the staircase, twirling around what looked like an unbearably sharp machete. I gasped and pulled backwards as a reflex, my back colliding with the cage bars. I felt a hand relax on my shoulder. Lucas.

Oh my God. It was time now. Time for my pathetically tragic demise. I turned ever so slightly and placed a kiss upon Lucas's hand, who squeezed my shoulder tenderly. I watched as Tayte shut the dungeon doors behind Bartholomew, and all my hopes of escaping were famished.

But then everything happened in an achingly fast blur. As soon as Tayte shut the doors, Lucas pulled back and I heard several clicking noises. I fell backwards as the cage bars behind me gave in, and Bartholomew shouted something incoherent as Rem leapt over me and tackled the bastard to the ground.

Lucas quickly hauled me up and Tayte helped Rem disarm Bartholomew. Evelyn screeched as she ignored Bartholomew's attackers and came straight towards me and Lucas.

It was like seeing death stare at me straight in the eyes as she catapulted her body towards me. Lucas reacted quicker though, and shoved me to the side.

"Lucas!" I gasped. But before Lucas was pounced upon, a silver machete through the air and Liam caught it from the sideline. He stabbed it straight through Evelyn's stomach.

"No one fucks with my brother or his girlfriend." Liam stated angrily, and shoved her against a wall as he continued to stab her repeatedly.

I turned away from the wretched scene and tried to hold on to whatever I had in my stomach. Lucas grabbed me and hauled me into his arms as he made his way to the exit. "But what about-"

"They want me to get you out of here first." Lucas told me. However, before he even managed to make it to the first couple of steps, I heard a sickening bone crunching sound and Lucas's gasp. My eyes flew to his chest, where a knife protruded from his heart, covered with the nearly black blood. He dropped me on the stair and leaned over me as he gasped several times. I stared at him with unmoving eyes, unbelieving to what I was seeing.

And then he dropped on top of my legs, still and even more so lifeless than ever before. My eyes slowly trailed to his back, where a long, silver knife was resting. Then my gaze landed higher upwards, where Bartholomew was standing, holding himself up weakly against the wall. Several wounds were caked with thick blood, and he was glaring at me with black, cold eyes.

Behind him, Liam wrestled with Evelyn, even though the machete wounds were deep but healing. She was strong, perhaps even stronger then Liam. Rem was suffering with two similar knives delved deep into his stomach and shoulder. Tayte was laying unmoving on the floor, face down.

Then I realized we were all going to die. It was a pessimistic thought. Something I had always tried avoiding before.

"And now, you… Stupid Bernetta. If you hadn't come along… I wouldn't have had to kill him… So now…just give up." Bartholomew threatened in a low, sickening voice.

I felt a cool, liquidly feeling drip into my hand, where I was struggling to keep Lucas held up. I pulled my hand out from under him, and stared at my cupped hand. Sitting in a small pool in my palm was Lucas's vampire blood. Bartholomew growled low in his throat, and as soon as he did, I lifted my palm to my mouth and licked the blood from my hand.

Bartholomew reached forward, his moves slower then before, and grabbed my wrist painfully to yank my hand from my mouth.

"Too late." I muttered, glaring at him. I felt the cold blood seep through my stomach.

A familiar feeling, from the day after Liam had fed me his blood, renewed my body. I felt the pain from my wrist disappear, and Bartholomew snarled and yanked me towards him. Lucas fell onto the stairs from the lack of my legs.

I wanted Bartholomew to yank me towards him. Because as soon as I went over Lucas, I grabbed the knife from his back and turned it so it went straight through Bartholomew. In his own shock, Papa Vampire fell backwards and released me. I had missed his heart by inches, I knew.

The machete sparkled in my view, and I grabbed it from the ground, just as I watched Liam break Evelyn's neck and start to pull her head from her shoulders. I ignored it, and turned back to Bartholomew.

"That knife was for me. But this will be for everybody you've caused to suffer. Merry fucking Christmas!" I finished in a yell. Then, making sure I was close enough, I aimed, and shut my eyes tightly as I swept the machete across his throat. The cold splatter of his blood across my face and the thud on the floor was all I needed to know he was gone. I turned quickly and dropped the machete, not wanting to see the horror before me. I opened my eyes and saw Evelyn take the upper hand on Liam.

Her neck looked ripped just partially, but she still had enough strength to throw him against the bars in a flurry. She was no longer the beautifully smug woman before. Evelyn was now a dangerous demon covered in her own blood. She turned to me with death in her eyes. They flickered to Lucas then to Bartholomew and she hissed lowly at me.

"I'm not finished with you." she said, and disappeared. The only way I knew she was gone was because the dungeon doors now swung open.

Then it was quiet. I stood tall among the fallen bodies, and watched as Liam slowly stood up and wiped his bloody mouth. His eyes widened when they saw Lucas and Rem.

My eyes fell on Rem; I didn't want to look at Lucas. Rem's eyes were half open as he stared at me. He gave a small smirk. "Lovie… Care to pull these knives from me? Silver and I don't get along…so well." I fell before him on my knees and yanked both knives from his cold body. He winced and fell back against the wall in a sigh.

"Go to Lucas." he told me with a weak smile.

My eyes watered for him. I quickly turned and crawled over to Lucas on my hands and knees. I was afraid if I stood, I would fall. My legs were wobbly, and even my arms were shaking. Liam was holding up Lucas face first as he stared down at his brother in shock.

When I saw his face, I broke into tears and threw myself onto his body. Tears racked my body more then ever, even before when I was told I was going to die. I sobbed and sniffled, gasping for breath as I continued to cry more. Soon the tears became dry, and I was crying nothing.

Liam hadn't moved. He was staring at his brother and set a soothing hand on my shoulder, though it only made me heave more. I was so caught up in my idiocy that I didn't feel the body move from underneath me. What I thought was Liam's hand, trailed up into my ratty, bloody hair and massaged my scalp. My eyes shot up and I looked up just slightly.

Lucas looked down at me with blurry eyes, and then smiled softly as he pulled me up for a kiss. Everything around us melted into oblivion as his cool lips touched mine, and I shivered. It was like magic. I gripped onto him to make sure he would never leave me. Our kiss lasted only a second, because he pulled back and grimaced.

I sat up quickly and Liam lifted Lucas up into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" I managed to say through my sore throat.

"I need blood…" Lucas winced and held a hand over his mouth and nose. He could smell it everywhere. I looked over at Rem to notice he was still sitting in his place. I took in a deep breath.

"Rem, can you get over here?" I asked softly. His eyes widened slightly, but he managed to slide upwards using the wall and limp towards me. He fell back down beside Lucas and leaned back against the wall right beside us.

"What?" he demanded.

I peeked at Liam, who appeared just fine. Then I held my wrist out to Rem, and moved my head to the side for Lucas without even thinking anything. "Drink, both of you." I said. The looks on their faces were priceless, and I would have laughed had I not felt so miserable and we hadn't just been through this mess.

"But what if we-" Lucas began.

"-I trust you." I interrupted. Rem took that invitation gladly, and it was only seconds before his fangs sunk into my wrist and I gave a small squeak of pain. Lucas hesitated, watching Rem predatorily, but I leaned toward him, and Lucas lost all thought. His own fangs penetrated the juncture of my throat. I expected pain…

But it felt amazing. Much better then Tayte sinking his fangs into me.

Both my neck and wrist when numb pleasurably, and my head fell backwards as I began to feel dizzy. Liam was suddenly behind me, and held onto me securely as I leaned back against him.

I gave a small smile. My thoughts of never fitting in subsided as darkness took me into its arms.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, do NOT worry… It's not over yet. :D

I was actually inspired to revive Lucas at that moment because of the song Magic, by Selena Gomez… Lol… I have no clue why… The idea just kind of hit me… I was actually thinking about leaving Lucas dead… But then I was like, NO! I will anger my readers… So yeah… *smiles nervously*


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Haha, I don't think I'm anywhere near done with this story. They still have Evelyn to take care of. And I just keep getting more and more ideas for this story. :)

**This is a filler chapter for now! I've been busy so I haven't been able to plan out my ideas into chapters yet! My dearest apologies.**

And thank you for the reviews!

* * *

When I woke up, I was greeted with several voices and the room I was in seemed stuffy and crowded. My eyes fluttered open and all the noise stopped. I was in my room, for that I was grateful and relieved. Then out of nowhere, Chandler's pretty little face appeared over me; his eyes wide with worry.

"Alexa friend? Are you okay?" he asked, putting a cool hand to my cheek.

I gave a brilliant smile. My body felt weak and shaky. But other than that, I felt satisfied and the heavy burden seemed to finally have lifted from my shoulders. "I'm okay." I managed to say with a raspy, dry voice.

And then a series of questions flew at me from my friends in the room. Chandler helped me sit up, and I saw Lucas, Autumn and Rem, sitting in a chair or leaning against a wall, staring at me.

Lucas asked me if I felt alright from the blood loss, and Autumn was wondering aloud how the hell I killed Bartholomew, and Chandler kept asking if I was going to be okay.

I smiled and waved my hand in the air to shut their mouths. They were giving me a headache. "I'm alright, I promise. Where are Liam and Tayte?"

I had been surprised when Tayte turned on Bartholomew. He had really kept the act up. Lucas handed me a glass of cold water and I accepted it with enthusiasm. Then he sat at my side on the bed, gently moving unwanted strands of hair behind my ears. "They went hunting. Tayte was pretty weak because he suffered a blow like I had." he told me.

I finished off my water and smiled softly. Everything had changed in the short week I had been there. It was hard to believe it was a week. It seemed like forever. But then again, I was living with vampires. Shouldn't that be forever?

"What time is it?" I asked.

Autumn glanced at her mini watch attached to her dainty wrist. "Just past three p.m. You slept for a good thirteen or so hours." she said.

I was only slightly disappointed, I had missed Christmas morning. It always reminded me of mom and dad. Lucas suddenly grimaced. "I guess some more family is coming to visit as well." he said, and my eyes widened.

"More vampires? When?"

"Later tonight."

"Who's family are they?" I demanded. I wanted to know if they were good or bad vamps. Rem sighed.

"Mine. My mother, brother and both my sisters." Rem said calmly, though it seemed it sounded strained.

"Oh… You don't sound so happy about that…" I trailed off. Rem looked up at me from his fingers and then walked out of the room as if I had just flashed him.

Lucas chuckled. "He does not get along too well with anybody else in our family. He ditched them the first chance he got."

Chandler was playing with my fingers, studying and slightly pinching them, as if to test them for strength. I watched him momentarily and wondered how anybody could dislike their family. Mine had been my life. But now, I had met a new family who has kept me alive; my vampires.

I frowned. "They aren't going to eat me… Are they?" I asked suddenly. The room went quiet and Autumn began laughing.

"Oh lord no. Momma Annabel is probably the sweetest female vampire alive. She treats the human race like her children. Though I'm not so sure about Rem's siblings… Blythe and Brook are a little older then Chandler and they're twins."

"What about the brother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas grimaced. "I think we are all hoping he does not come." he muttered. I didn't question it any further. "Are you hungry?" Lucas asked me. I nodded and he helped me out of bed.

With Lucas and Chandler flanking each of my arms and Autumn walking just in front of us, I felt safe and happy. I looked up at the ceiling, imagining the white world I had visited in my death. I shut my eyes.

_I've avenged you, mother and father._

We made it to the dining room and much to my surprise, there was already a plate full of delicious looking food. Lucas pulled my chair out for me so I could sit down. The others sat around me and began talking. I happily dug into my food and let it recover my weakened body. Not even seconds after I finished eating did Rem, Tayte and Liam walk into the dining doors.

As soon as I saw Tayte though, I felt an awkward anger shoot through me and I glared at him. He noticed my scowl and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Does your neck still hurt from me?" he asked smoothly, sitting next to Autumn.

"Not as much as it would hurt for you if I reached over and slapped you so hard your fangs fell out." I hissed, and Lucas set a hand on my shoulder.

"That is enough. He helped us, that is all that matters. Besides, it was Rem who told him to." Lucas told me, and then my accusing glare went to Rem who was now drinking out of his famous wine glass.

His eyebrows quirked innocently. "Lovie, what would this world come to if any of us men weren't allowed to drink from you?"

"I-you…Oh my… T-that's…" I sputtered and trailed off, not knowing what else to say. It was true that every _man_ in this room had tasted my blood. I stared down at Lucas's hand which had settled over mine in my lap. I felt the blush come instantly.

Rem snickered and continued drinking his wine. "Shouldn't you remain sober when your family gets here?" Autumn asked irritably. Rem cast her a look that said, "shut up".

"Actually, I prefer to be completely _wasted_ so I don't have to remember ever talking to them." Rem told her bluntly.

"I do _not_ think it's a good idea that you drink anymore. Unless of course I stay with Lucas at all times." I said firmly. Rem's gaze immediately landed on mine as if in a warning look.

Lucas glanced at me and then Rem in confusion. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked me. I shook my head.

"Oh nothing, just that Rem seems to lust after… _females _a bit more when he's drunk." I said.

Tayte laughed and patted Rem on the shoulder. "Oh man, give me the alcohol now." he said, a big grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

All of us began talking about random things, whether it be women, alcohol, the battle with Bartholomew, or Chandler bringing up funny, childish things. Without even realizing it, several hours had passed just by us all sitting and getting to know each other a bit more. It was comforting, and after awhile I leaned my head gingerly against Lucas's shoulder.

Rem and I continued to argue about stupid things, and it was great…until Chandler mentioned we argued like a married couple. Then Rem nearly choked on his wine -as if he could- and I started coughing and laughing. Lucas didn't say anything about that comment. Instead, he quickly changed the subject.

"What about Evelyn?" he asked. My body went rigid. It almost hurt to hear him even say her name. I quickly snapped out of it and sat up.

"She got away." Liam filled in for me. I nibbled my lip and nodded slowly.

Lucas leaned back in his chair and sighed, wiping an elegant hand across his face. "That isn't good." he murmured.

"Well obviously." Autumn said, chewing on her fingernail. I wondered if that was her habit as much as biting my lip was mine.

Suddenly, Rem sat up straight and stiff. "It would seem they have arrived a bit early." he nearly growled. He stood up and disappeared into the kitchen, farther away from the entrance.

Lucas smiled after him and stood up, ushering me to stand with him. "Come on. You and I will greet them."

By _them_, I knew Rem's side of the family was here. I inhaled a large breath. I wasn't scared; after all, I had killed the strongest Castillon male -of course with the help of the others. Lucas lead me to the entrance, our hands entwined. I realized why I was so nervous.

Lucas opened the doors. I was nervous because I wasn't sure they would like me.

"Oh! Lucas, my hunny!" A female's voice squealed, and then Lucas's hand was torn from my grasp. I stood to the side in shock as a woman with short, spiky blonde hair tackled Lucas into a spine-snapping hug.

"This place hasn't changed much." A young girl said, and I looked back to the entrance as two, white blonde little girls walked in, hand in hand. Their faces were pale white, and they had large brown eyes. They looked nearly exactly the same, except one girl had long curly hair, and the other had chin-length straight hair.

Both their pairs of eyes fell on me. I knew they were Blythe and Brook, the twins instantly. The woman who had tackled Lucas then looked at me with familiar eyes. Rem's eyes. She smiled in delight and came towards me. I flinched when she raised her hands to my face. She frowned hesitantly, then cupped my cheeks.

"My, my. For a witch vampire you sure aren't what I expected!" Her voice was soft but urgent. My eyes widened. H-how did she know what I was?!

"So your name is Alexandria?" she cooed, rubbing my cheeks. I managed a nod before she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me softly.

"I-I like Alexa though…" I stuttered, glancing at Lucas with my wide, doe eyes.

The woman pulled away from me and smiled from ear to ear. "Me too! So many less syllables. You can call me Momma, Anna, Annabel, whichever you prefer. And these are my daughters, Blythe and Brook."

She motioned to each. The short haired one was Blythe, and the curly haired one was Brook. I smiled at them both. Brook smiled softly but Blythe didn't seem to like me very much.

Anna sniffed suddenly, which I almost laughed but controlled myself. "Oh my! Everybody is here! Where's my other son?" she turned to Lucas with her hands clasped together anxiously.

"He -uh-…" Lucas trailed off, and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Yes, I would like to see my brother." A new, sultry voice said from the doorway. My gaze fell on a new man, someone I would never have expected from England; or to be a vampire for that matter.

He had skin that seemed to have been touched by the sun, a couple shades darker then mine. His hair was chin-length and tied into a small ponytail at the base of his skull. It was a mysterious shade of reddish-brown. Then his eyes fell on me and I literally stopped breathing. He was nothing like Rem, nothing like Lucas, and definitely _nothing_ like Liam. His eyes were red. His face was soft and angel-like, with a hard chin and sculpted eyebrows that rested in an arch just above his cat-like eyes.

I couldn't stop staring. I was shocked out of my stupor when Lucas wrapped an arm tightly around my waist and pulled me flush against his side. "Bladen. How nice of you to join us." Lucas said underneath his breath. I looked at Lucas and then back to said vampire.

Bladen smiled and took my hand with one of us. Then, much to my surprise, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon my knuckles. "Lucas, who is this delectable looking young human?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Lucas pulled me backwards and gave a warning, guttural growl. "Her name is Alexa. Stay away from her, or I will kill you." Lucas warned him. My eyes shot to Lucas.

Wasn't Bladen Rem's brother? Why would he be such a danger? But then again… When I had looked at him, it was as if he captivated me with his eyes. I shook my head mentally. No, vampire powers don't work on me if they are meant to harm.

Anna cleared her throat and then we all walked to the dining room in silence. I could feel Bladen's eyes on me the whole time. When we entered, there was lot's of hugging between Autumn, Tayte and Anna, and Chandler seemed to be flirting with Brook and Blythe. Rem finally walked into the room, another glass of wine in his hand.

That was it. I understood why he wouldn't like his brother very much, but he was being ridiculous! I went towards him and he looked at me in surprise when I grabbed the wine glass from his hand. He didn't try to stop me.

"No more of this! Your mother is here. Enjoy the time you have to visit them all!" I said angrily. Rem stared at me in disbelief. I glared back at him. It was hard to remain even though, since he was at least a foot taller then me.

I heard a low chuckle. "Finally a female who will stand up to you." I turned to see that Bladen had spoke those words.

"Actually, _Blade_, she's a vampire witch… Compliments to Aleric Bernetta and Liam Castillon." Rem corrected him, his tone stern.

Blade's eyes widened only slightly. Then his thin lips upturned into a smile. "A Bernetta? Mixed with Castillon blood? Even more so interesting. So then whose is she? Has Bartholomew met her?" Oh man, he was curious.

I felt a strange feeling in my gut as Lucas replied to him. "She doesn't belong to anybody. And she killed Bartholomew."

Gasps from the newcomers could be heard in the room. The only one who wasn't surprised seemed to be Blade himself. "A-actually we all helped to kill Bartholomew…" I mumbled, feeling extremely nervous under Blade's seductive gaze.

Lucas then took my hand. "Why don't you and I help cook dinner and let the others…catch up." When I nodded my head, we left the dining room to go to the kitchen.

The voices of the others were then turned down low when we shut the kitchen door behind us. As soon as I was three steps into the kitchen, Lucas turned on me and braced his hands on my shoulders and stared me straight in the eye. I stopped and looked at him in alarm. "Promise me on your _life_ that you will not go anywhere near Blade without me, Liam, Rem, or Tayte." he told me an achingly low whisper.

"Why not Autumn or Chandler? What does Blade do?" I whispered back, curious.

"He has the _seductive vision_. It will work on any female. And Chandler is too young to protect you."

"What does the seductive vision do?" I asked. Lucas pulled away from me and went to the oversized fridge to reach inside of it to thaw a giant ham.

"Exactly what it sounds like. All he has to do is look into your eyes and then he can have you in anyway he wants… Whether blood or sex." Lucas told me, grimacing as he spoke the last words.

I felt a shiver of terror that raced from my heart to my stomach. That was scary. "B-but I thought…"

"Seducing people is not dangerous, it is what happens afterwards."

I looked behind me as if Blade was standing there, and then I quickly went to Lucas's side to help cook dinner, though I wasn't that hungry from my meal before hand. "So why does Rem hate his family so much?" I asked quietly.

Lucas pulled a couple of pots and pans from a cupboard and eyed me wearily. "Not so much hate then annoyance. Since he was young he was always a loner. His mother is the touchy kind of mother. She was always in his business, whether it be sexual life or depression. His brother was always the superior one and always got his way. Brook and Blythe… Well… He does not enjoy their company because they act like stuck-up snobs." Lucas made a face.

I was surprised. I never heard him speak so nastily about someone before. I nibbled on my lip. "Alexa, get into the fridge and pull out three blood bottles." Lucas turned away from me and faced the microwave.

I stared at his back for a moment before reaching into the fridge and pushing things aside. Sure enough, in the back were three, clear wine bottles that had a red liquid in them. I pulled them out and set them on the counter while Lucas pulled out a large bowl.

"Pour it all in here and heat it up." he ordered me. "I will be back in a minute."

I watched him leave through the opposite door. Then I did what he told me to. After I popped the bowl in the microwave, the dining doors opened quickly, and I turned swiftly. Much to my relief it was only Liam. He had a grimace on his young face.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Since when did that matter?" he demanded, opening the microwave before I could stop him.

"Hey, that's for dinner!" I watched him take out the bowl and then take a long chug from it.

"Yeah well, I'm getting angry. Blade is making this difficult for all of us." he growled, setting the bowl back into the microwave. He wiped his mouth on his black sleeve and looked over at me.

"How so?" I asked, starting the microwave again.

"You ask too many questions." And with that, he turned and walked out of the kitchen. I glared after him.

Lucas came back and we continued dinner. I suddenly wanted to know more about Blade. I knew it should be a sin to do such, especially after I had been warned about him. So far I have found friends in all except Bartholomew and Eve. So why not add another one? Besides that, I was half vampire already. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger.


	15. Chapter 15

It was nearing three in the morning when I began to feel awfully tired. The whole dinner and such was spent by chatting and catching up. I felt I had told Rem's family a little more than I had wanted. After all, who wanted to tell others they had been homeless? Anna seemed to have more pity in her blood then anything else… Which bothered me a bit.

Lucas stayed by my side the whole time, and I learned that if I avoided Blade's gaze, then his stupid power wouldn't work on me. So if I ever talked to him, I'd look just at his forehead, or his chest. Which gave me an easier pass to talk to him without succumbing to his deep passions.

_Succumbing to his deep passions_? Since when did my vocabulary become so…deep? I stared down at my empty plate like it was suddenly laughing at my stupidity. Then I felt the yawn hit me at full force. It made me even more tired.

Lucas seemed to have sensed my mood, because me put a hand on my back and leaned towards me. "Would you like me to walk you up to your room so you can sleep?"

I smiled at him wearily and nodded. Lucas wrapped an arm around me and we stood up. Anna looked up at us in curiosity. "Where are you two going?" she asked softly. The table of vampires went quiet.

"I am taking her to her bedroom." Lucas supplied. Anna frowned and I suddenly had a feeling she was going to be a _bitch_.

"Hunny, Alexa isn't even eighteen yet. While guests are here, please, stay with us. I am sure Alexa can make it to her room by herself." Anna finished off in a pleasantly sweet tone. I glanced at Autumn who had a horrified expression on her face. Maybe Autumn wasn't so sure that Momma Annabel was so sweet after all.

Lucas gripped my waist tightly, then sighed and pulled away. Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he embraced me. "Good night." he told me. I hugged him back and then left the dining room.

When I made it to my room, I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a tight, gray, tank top. Then I shut the curtains to my window to keep the soon-to-be morning daylight from peeping through. With another yawn, I blew out the candles and climbed into the silky soft bed.

I then remembered I had to talk to Blade. But then again, there would be no way I could get him away from the others without them noticing. I sighed heavily and began to let the slow darkness consume me.

It wasn't until as I was just about to fall asleep fully that I heard my door squeak open leisurely. My eyes, much to my chagrin, shot awake, even though I was still exhausted. Who cared? It was probably Lucas sneaking in to kiss me. I slowly turned. The candlelight from the hallway lit up the figure walking to my bed. It _was _Lucas_. _I smiled like a child eyeing candy.

"Hey, how did you manage to sneak away from the others?" I whispered. Lucas's face twisted into a smile. My heart stopped. No, it wasn't a smile. I suddenly felt something growing in my stomach. Fear? Why would I be scared of someone I love? His face was twisted into a malicious grin.

He stopped at the side of the bed I was laying on and looked down at me from his black eyes. _Black eyes_? I gasped and sat up quickly to pull away from him. He made a noise that sounded partway between a snarl and a whine.

Then he vaulted forward.

I managed a blood curdling scream as his hands wrapped around my throat painfully. My mind went to the first couple of days I had been here when Liam had tried choking me. No. _No_! Why was Lucas doing this to me?! I couldn't even gasp out a breath as his hands tightened so horribly that I began seeing hundreds of black stars dancing around me. Tears from lack of breath and betrayal made their way to my eyes.

Then when I thought I was going to die, Lucas let go and disappeared from my room. The door slammed shut behind him and it echoed through the halls and my room. I leaned over the bed, coughing and gasping for breath. What was with vampires and _choking me_?! The tears fell from my eyes as I began sobbing.

Why did Lucas do that?! I stood up, nearly falling over from the deficiency of oxygen in my brain. I held onto the wall for support until I could get my head straight. Then I slowly made it out of my room, and _ran_ to the bathroom. The whole castle was dark; all the lights were out, and it was eerily silent. I shut the bathroom door behind me and leaned against it with a large inhale of breath.

I was shaking greatly. The candles in the bathroom were dim, and barely flickering. It gave me enough light to stare at myself in the mirror across from my position. My eyes were swollen and pink from the tears and my throat… Oh God.

I walked to the mirror and stared at my throat. There was nothing there. I quickly swiped my hair from my skin to stare at my bare throat. No bruises, no cuts, no sign of any asphyxiation. But it hurt. I touched my neck gingerly and winced. It was painfully sore. It felt as if someone had bruised a funny bone.

The bathroom door swung open and I pivoted on my heel in shock. Lucas was standing there, his eyes wide and green with concern. His hair was slightly mussed. "Are you okay? I heard a scream and saw you run in here like someone was chasing you!" Lucas strode towards me.

At times like this, I would run into his arms and sob into his chest. But now, the new feeling I assumed was fear and betrayal rippled through me and I flinched away from him. "No! Stay away from me!" I cried out, shoving his hands away from me as he tried to hug me.

He stopped and stared at me in hurt. "But Alexa… What happened?" He reached for my cheek tentatively. My eyes widened as the images of him strangling me coursed through my mind. I ducked from his grasp and ran past him.

I ran straight into Liam. It was awkward at first, to somehow end up in a room where two vampires had already tried strangling you. But I reacted quickly and grabbed onto Liam's shirt and cried. His body tensed as he warily let me hold onto him. I didn't care if he didn't hug me back, or pat me on the head.

"What did you do to her?" Liam demanded, taking my shoulders firmly in his hands. He didn't push me away or pull me against him. He held me there, as if he needed to shove me out of the way in case of an attack.

"I asked her what was wrong! She screamed and ran into the bathroom. I thought someone was chasing her… My first guess was Blade." Lucas replied in a pained voice.

"I honestly can't tell if you're lying." Liam moved slightly so he could tell me, "Go get Rem. He's in the kitchen."

I nodded quickly and ran past him, afraid to look back in case Lucas was chasing me. Why was I so scared? What if I had only been dreaming?

I ran past the dining hall and straight through the kitchen doors. Rem stopped what he was doing and stared at me in faint surprise. He was tilting a blood bottle to get the remnants of blood in a puddle in the bottom. Upon reading my _mind_, he quickly set the bottle down and grabbed my arm to drag me behind him as we hurriedly strode back up to the bathroom.

Liam was still standing at the door, and Lucas was glaring at him as if he'd just said something rude. Rem stepped into the room and narrowed his eyes at Lucas. "Alexa thinks you strangled her. Is that true?" he asked, changing Lucas's thoughts on me.

I saw Liam from the corner of my eye clench his fists. He was angry that Lucas had strangled me?

"I… What?" Lucas said in shock. "I did not! Why would I do such a thing?"

Rem studied him for a moment -or, at least read into his mind- and then pulled backwards to stand beside me and Liam. "He didn't do anything."

I felt dread and guilt repulse me. I had just blamed him of something I had _dreamt _of. But then again… I felt my neck. It still hurt. "But, my throat… If it was a dream… Why do I hurt?" I asked, wiping my wet eyes.

Liam looked at me as if a million answers shot through his mind at the same time. "I think I know what happened." he said quietly. The other three of us looked at him in hope. Liam took a moment to contemplate his answer. "I believe Evelyn is trying to scare you."

My eyes widened. Rem gave a snort. "You suppose Evelyn hired a _mind worker _for this?"

I glanced at Rem in confusion. "A mind worker?" I asked hesitantly.

"An extremely rare type of vampire that can create solid projections of others that could harm another." Rem told me. Lucas gave a low growl.

"I'm so sorry…" I said to Lucas, nibbling my lip nervously. He looked at me and his expression softened.

"I understand. It wasn't your fault." he told me, but didn't make any move to wrap his arms around me. I realized he was afraid of being pushed away again. I couldn't look at him any longer. I felt horrible for acting so quickly.

"The worse fact is though, these types of vampires are powerful and can do these tricks to people who live up to thousands of miles away." Rem stated. I looked at him in horror.

"D-does that mean, if the wanted to, that they could kill me using a projection of Lucas?! Or you? Or Liam?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Yes." Rem said bluntly. It was always bluntness with him. Though straight to the point was necessary, I guessed. I fell against the door frame and slid down it, burying my face in my hands.

"This is ridiculous! Why would Evelyn go that far?!" I cried into my hands.

Rem made a face. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you practically stole her only love's heart?" he offered sarcastically. I glared up at him.

"Doesn't she know when to give up?" I hissed.

"A vampire's wrath is powerful and lasts forever." Liam told me, cutting off Rem's next pain-in-the-ass comment. I snorted and turned away.

"So now what?" I demanded. "I'm tired… I want to be able to sleep without someone waiting to kill me."

Lucas started to say something, but Rem cut him off. "Sleep in my room with me." he said. My jaw dropped and Lucas was astounded… and not in a good way.

Liam sighed. "Sleeping issues are going to have to be changed." he said grumpily. "But only with you guys. I'm going to nap." He turned and left the bathroom. I stared after him. Wow, what a great help he was!

I looked back to the other vampires. Lucas was uneasy, staring at the ground with a furrow in his brow. Rem was looking at me with a thoughtful gaze. "What?" I asked.

"I seriously think it be safer if you stayed with me tonight. Seeing Lucas first thing in the morning might give you a scare." Rem told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Am I not supposed to be scared with you breathing in my face in the morning?" I demanded, standing up on trembling legs.

Rem feigned shock. "I don't _have_ to breath, you know."

"Rem, I trust you." Lucas said suddenly. We both looked over at him in wonder. Lucas walked slowly to me, raised his hand to my face, but dropped it on second thought. He glanced wearily at Rem. "Keep her safe. I will go out first thing and try to find Evelyn's whereabouts."

With that last sentence, he left the bathroom and all the tension in the air dissipated. Rem stole a look at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrows. "Alright, but you're sleeping on the floor." I told him. Rem snorted.

"Whoever gets there first sleeps on the bed." he said arrogantly. I stared at him in shock.

"That wont be fair! I have no clue where your room is and I'm not nearly as fast as you and that is so-"

Rem put a finger to my lips. "Shh. You're blabbering. Follow me." he said, and then turned and walked down the staircase.

I had never, ever, ever left the first two stories of the castle. Now here I was, walking up my third staircase to the fourth floor. This staircase was much, much different. Instead of cobblestone, it was thick, bright gold wood. The railing was black iron, and it twirled up the sides of the staircase in intricate designs. I ran my hand over it in awe. It was cold against my skin.

We finally made it to the top of the spiral stairs. This floor looked no different from the floors beneath us, though there were a lot more paintings. My eyes fell on a large one that covered practically half the wall. I stopped walking all together, and almost tripped over my feet. I stared up at the painting in shock.

"Who is this?!" I demanded. Rem stopped walking, and turned to look at the portrait. The woman was gorgeous. She was laying on a large, pure white bed with black posts and an ivory headboard and footboard. She had long, ebony hair that curled in ringlets down her half-naked body. The hair rested over her breasts, covering the sight. The rest of her body was covered in the white sheets and she was surrounded by yellow rose petals that brought out her golden eyes. Those golden eyes were staring straight at me.

"Victoria Castillon." Rem said softly. My eyes widened.

"Castillon? Was she Lucas and Liam's sister?"

"No. She was their …_step-_cousin… Though Bartholomew thought of her as a dear daughter. She was everything to him, if not more." Rem said. My mind went into a series of flashes.

"Before Bartholomew had _killed _me, he had mentioned something about having a daughter who died with the others." I said, running my fingers along the portrait frame.

"This was her."

I looked at Rem and my eyes softened. He had pain very clear in his own golden eyes. Golden…? "Was she your step-sister?!" I asked, surprised at myself for being so brave.

Rem smirked at me, though it didn't reach his eyes. "No, she was my wife. I married her into this family, never knowing she would be disastrously killed." he said. I held my breath for a long moment in surprise. It was finally Rem who had opened up to me so much.

"She must have been wonderful." I said softly. Rem snickered.

"Not as wonderful as you, of course, Lovie." he said teasingly, suddenly picking me up bridal style. I gasped in shock as we sped through a couple hallways. He had been lying when he said that, I knew it.

Finally, he dropped me onto my feet in front of a dark-wooded door with black iron framing it. He opened it, and it was completely silent. No squeaking, no groaning of the hinges, unlike mine. Inside of the room amazed me. There were several other beautiful paintings adorning his walls. In the center of the room was probably the biggest bed I had ever set eyes on.

It could probably fit four, large men across it and still give them enough move to roll over. There were piles of thick comforters, all black, red and gray. The floor was cobblestone. Along the walls were huge candles burning brightly and fiercely, as if they were happy to see Rem.

"Like what you see?" Rem's cool breath fanned across my neck, making me jump in surprise. I quickly walked away from him and crossed my arms, watching him walk past me to the bed. He pushed down the blankets and motioned for me to lay down. I took a deep breath and followed his instructions. He stepped away from me after I laid down, and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

Then, much to my shock, he blew out the candles, and laid down on the floor. I lay there in silence for a few minutes, before huffing. "Get your ass on the damn bed." I muttered. I felt bad, even though he was a vampire and sleeping on the floor probably didn't bother him a bit. I heard a chuckle and then in an instant, the mattress behind me sunk down with his weight.

I took a deep breath when I realized he had crawled underneath the comforters with me. "I _knew _you were much more hospitable." he said into my ear. I closed my eyes tightly when he kissed my earlobe.

"Maybe I should go back to my room…" I trailed off and gasped when Rem placed chaste kisses along my throat, from my ear to my shoulder.

Rem paused for a moment, and mumbled against the juncture of my throat, "Do you love Lucas?"

My eyes widened considerably, though I couldn't see anything in the dark. I hadn't really thought of actual love. "W-why can't you just read my mind?" I asked, my low voice echoing in the depths of his room.

"Too many answers in it." he murmured, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling my back against his chest and lower body. I suddenly wondered what he was wearing, because I could feel his cool chest against the small of my back, where the tank top had ridden up. Was he even wearing a shirt?!

"I-I do love Lucas." I managed to say. Then I could feel Rem's fangs glide along my neck. Oh no, was he going to bite me to put me to sleep?! I was too restless now, I knew that was what he was planning on doing. He must have read my mind, because I felt the prickling pain of needles as he sunk those canines into the juncture of my throat. I gasped out as it became a painfully pleasurable feeling.

As he took my blood, I became dizzy and sleep called out to me. Rem was _really _a pain in the ass. No, wait, scratch that. Pain in the _neck_.

I just hoped Evelyn wouldn't pay me another visit using a Lucas clone.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: My winter break will be over as of tomorrow. So now that I'm going back to school, I probably won't be writing as much as I do now. :(

But I will be sure to update as much as possible since I don't want to disappoint my fellow readers. :)

Thank you so much for the reviews, people!

* * *

When I woke up, I was shocked out of my right mind when I felt a cool, heavy arm resting against my stomach. I looked around the room I was in, trying to remember what had happened the night before. I had been attacked by the fake Lucas -thanks to Evelyn- and then Rem let me sleep in his room. I looked over to see Rem's face buried partially into my long hair. I could feel his lips still pressed against the skin of my neck. He looked so peaceful and beautiful laying there.

I almost imagined him an angel. I snorted mentally. Yeah, a seductive, jerk of a _fallen_ angel maybe. Sin: sarcastic, lusting comments to the heavenly virgin angels. My mental snort turned into a laugh, and I quickly covered my mouth, afraid I would wake Rem.

I glanced down at him, and gasped. He was staring up at me with his brilliant gold eyes. He smirked when I gasped. "The angels in heaven wouldn't be virgins for longer then a day if I was there." he muttered against my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm away from me. When I sat up, I pulled the blankets off of both of us on accident, and I fathomed he _was_ shirtless. I bit my lip and quickly turned away to hide my blush. He definitely had abs, that was for sure. I had never realized that he had so many fabulous muscles underneath the clothes that always made him appear lean.

He sat up and turned his back to me as he stretched slightly. Then he stood, and I watched him from the corner of my eye as he grabbed a towel that had been sitting on top of his wardrobe dresser. "Do you remember how to get to the first floor?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." I managed to whisper. I watched him leave the room after grabbing some clothes. Then I sighed and reached my arms over my head and felt my sore back pop several times. I felt relaxed and fulfilled with sleep. That was, until I tried standing.

I gasped as I fell back onto the bed. Oh wow, had I been that weak and dizzy before? Damn Rem and his constant need to suck my life force from me! I growled lowly and swept my hands through my tangled hair and then stood up slowly. I was starving, for what, I had no clue. Using the wall, I slowly made my way to the door and left the bedroom.

The spiral of stairs made me dizzier then before, and I finally reach the second floor after another staircase. Quickly, but still keeping a hold of the walls, I walked down to the kitchen. I sucked in a deep breath, and opened the door.

"No! Shut the door!" Lucas's surprised voice gasped. My eyes widened, and before I could comprehend what was happening, I was bombarded by a heavy body. I fell backwards onto the cobblestone in surprise. I tried to push back the giant fuzz ball attacking me. No, not attacking me, _licking_ me. It's sloppy tongue was driving itself all over my face and I managed to cry out as a heavy, nailed paw landed on my breast. Finally, the weight was relieved and I heard an animalistic "mewling".

I looked up in shock to see Lucas holding a large cat up underneath its arms. He was holding it away from him as it continued to thrash in his arms. He looked at me apologetically. I quickly wiped the cat slobber from my face and stood up on my weak legs. "What. The. Hell?" Liam's voice hissed from behind me.

I looked over and Liam was glaring at the strangely huge cat as if it had just attacked him with its tongue. Lucas sighed.

"I found it stuck in the fence, trying to get underneath it. Some crow was attacking it." Lucas said, holding the cat against his chest to keep it from terrorizing his hands. The cat began clawing at his shirt.

I stared at the huge cat in awe. "What is it?! It's way to big to be a house cat!" I gasped. It looked at least a foot tall with overly large paws, and it was a mixture of colors from beige, brown, reddish-brown and black. It had grayish-white fur with reddish-brown tufts of hair and black spots adorning it. The tips of its pointy little ears were black as well. It suddenly looked extremely familiar.

"It's a Eurasian Lynx, which usually only stay in Northern Europe… From what I know." Liam said, standing beside me. The cat stopped moving and looked at Liam with its pretty orange eyes. "And would you look a that, the stupid feline is just a kitten."

Lucas frowned as the cat practically growled-hissed at Liam as if it knew what he was saying. I smiled. "Aw! It's so cute!" I giggled, and the cat stopped hissing and mewled at me. Lucas stared at me in awe.

"I was surprised myself, because when you opened the door I thought it was going to kill you." Lucas said, as I cautiously touched the Lynx's fur. I was shocked that the cat leaned into my touch.

"Are wild animals supposed to act like this?!" I asked. Lucas kept a hold of the Lynx as I continued to pet it.

"Not… exactly. My only guess is that he had been kept under a human habitat. Like a humane society, only for wild animals."

"Or a zoo. Didn't they have wild cats in the zoo?" I said thoughtfully. Lucas shrugged.

"I should probably take him back to wherever he came from." Lucas said. Liam gave a groan.

"Why the hell did you bring it in here in the first place then?"

"I was giving him some food." Lucas growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you weren't planning on eating this cat? After all, you are a vegetarian." I said.

Lucas grimaced. "I would not eat a baby animal." he said in distaste. I suddenly smiled widely as an idea popped into my head.

"Can I keep it?!"

Both vampires looked at me as if I were crazy. "That is dangerous. He could attack you." Lucas claimed.

"He? Well _he_ seems to like me a lot more than either of you." I said. It was the truth. The cat -err, lynx, was warming up to my hand and making growl-like purrs.

"Hell no." Liam hissed. "I hate cats."

"Yeah, well you hated me once too." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth to reply, but his words only came out as a sputter of a gasp. He totally just walked into that. I turned back to Lucas. "Please?! You can give him to me as a late Christmas present!"

Lucas's eyes widened. "You are right." He took a moment and thought, staring down at the lynx. Then his gaze softened and he handed the cat to me. I gladly took him and he curled up into my arms. "He might think of you as a motherly figure."

"Since when did cats do that?" I asked.

"This one seems awfully smart. Perhaps he had been raised for a little while by another human?"

I grinned. That would make my life a whole lot easier. But then my mind switched to something else. I glanced at Lucas with wide eyes. "Did you find anything about Evelyn?"

Lucas quirked his mouth into a thinking position. "I found out where she is residing." he said. I didn't ask him to go into details. All I cared about was ending her life. Liam stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"So when are we going to get rid of her?" he demanded.

Lucas glanced out the window as if thinking. "As soon as possible. Hopefully at the New Years party."

I groaned. "Not another party! What does this one include?!" I asked.

"It is a large game party. Basically, a giant fair. Though vampires play it differently."

I shivered. That was spooky to think about. "So Evelyn will be there?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes. _Thousands _of vampires will be there."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to make me feel better." I sighed. Lucas smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind me ear. I didn't flinch this time. I let the coolness of his hand welcome me as he kissed my forehead. His hand stayed on my cheek.

"You won't be coming." Liam stated from beside us. I narrowed my eyes to him.

"Why? I want to see Evelyn die as much as any of you!" I growled. The lynx in my arms grew restless, and stared up at Liam. I embraced him tighter to my chest so he wouldn't attack Liam. I didn't want to see my new present end up in fur balls and blood.

"It's too dangerous for you." Rem said from the staircase. We all turned to his entrance. He was now wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a button up sweater. It was the first time I had seen him wearing jeans. They looked great on him.

He momentarily eyed the lynx in my arms and wrinkled his nose slightly. Then he looked back at me. "But I'll be fine. I mean, I beat the shit out of Bartholomew, didn't I?!" I told him in a pleading tone.

"Evelyn is a different story. She has several acquaintances that come to her beck and call constantly. Each of these "acquaintances" have a very rare power. Mind working, future tellers, ghosts, and many more." Rem supplied for me. My eyes widened.

"Ghosts?"

Lucas quickly answered me. "A type of psychic vampire that neither walk the earth nor live in the afterworld. They feed off of energy from others, whether vampire, witch, werewolf or human."

I raised an eyebrow. "So basically they could kill me easily?"

"With a single touch." Rem warned me.

"Who made such a being?" I demanded.

"The vampire elders. The reason they're vampire elders is because they have those rare powers." Rem said. Okay, now I was really confused.

"But then… If they have those powers… Who are the vampires that are helping her torment me?!" I cried out. The lynx -which I decided I would have to name soon- growled out. I didn't know who he was growling at.

"I have that answer as well." Lucas said. We turned to him. He was leaning against the countertop with his arms crossed. He had a pained look on his face and I realized it was something bad. Rem gave a low growl behind me and I was sure it was only Liam and I who were wondering what the hell was going on.

"The _elders _are the ones helping her." Rem read Lucas's mind. It suddenly felt as if the world was caving in on me.

The elders were the same ones who had put Aleric into suffering. It was suddenly hard to breath as well. That meant Evelyn told them who I was. _What_ I was. Now I knew I was in trouble. Monstrous trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

Eventually my fear of Evelyn dissipated that morning as we all sat down at the table eating our breakfast. I settled for bacon, eggs and hash browns, while the others settled for blood. Though Lucas was sweet enough to eat some bacon with me.

"I think you should name him Calixto." Lucas offered. I looked up from my plate in confusion. Lucas nodded towards the wild cat that was currently sitting on the chair next to me, eyeing my food with his soft, orange eyes. Well, I couldn't exactly call him a wild cat, considering he was as friendly as a house cat.

"Why Calixto?" I asked, though the name sounded perfect.

Rem set down his wine glass. "It means 'most beautiful' in Greek. Did you know that your name, Alexandria, means 'guardian of mankind'?"

I looked at him in shock. "No, I didn't." Then I started laughing. "Guardian of mankind? Oh please! I can barely protect myself!" I calmed down after a minute, thinking the irony in that name. "But I do like the name Calixto."

As if on cue, my new Christmas present jumped onto the table and sat, curling his short tail around one of his hind legs. Liam growled. "I would hardly call that thing beautiful. Get it off the table." he hissed.

I glared at him. "Make me!"

Liam raised his eyebrows and stood up. "Gladly." Then he walked around the table. He reached for Calixto and I jumped into action. I tackled him away from my lynx and we both ended up on the floor. Oops, I guess my half-vampire side was still strong.

I sat on Liam's stomach and smiled down at him in triumph. He didn't move for the longest time as he stared up at me. I think he was embarrassed. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously, and an unfamiliar smirk transformed his face. My eyes widened.

"Oh, shit." Was all I managed to say before I was shoved into the air and then rolled onto my back. Liam kept me on the floor with his knee on my stomach and both my hands locked in one of his. Then, as if signaled, Calixto leapt from the table in a great arch, and landed on Liam's back.

I started laughing when Calixto growled and hissed at him. Liam managed to grab the cat as it started clawing his back. Much to my surprise, Calixto got a clean cut on Liam's hand. Liam hissed back at it and dropped him. Blood was oozing from his wound now. He stood off of me and I watched in amazement as the wound began closing up. Calixto was by my side now, licking his claws free of blood. Lucas and Rem were watching in interest as the lynx then began pawed my chest gently, as if to check if I was okay.

I smiled and looked at Liam. He had a death glare on his face. He scowled at me and then left the dining room, muttering words about stinky felines and stupid witches. I muffled my giggles in Calixto's soft fur. Lucas stood up then.

"He seems to be very protective of you." he commented, studying the cat. "Which will probably come in handy at nighttime."

Rem agreed with a nod of his head. My smile widened. "How long until he fully grows up? How big will he get?" I asked, standing up and bringing Calixto back to the table with me. I gave him part of my bacon, which he excepted gladly.

"The lynx is one of the four largest cats. Male Eurasian lynx can get up to four or so feet tall. He's going to be a large protector." Rem supplied with his intellect of brilliance and knowledge that I thought could be impossible for someone like him.

Lucas smiled softly. "At least if we're not around someone can protect you for a while until we can get to you."

I paused my adoration of Calixto and looked up at Lucas. "You say that as if you're all leaving me…" I trailed off.

Lucas glanced down at the glass of blood in front of him. "The fair party is two days long. It starts on New Years Eve and goes through to the next day. It is split up into two parts. The games on the first day, and the next is…" he grimaced and stopped talking. It seemed the second day was something that wasn't so interesting.

"The second day is the sacrifice day." Rem said. His words reawakened the fear inside of me.

"W-what sacrifice?!" I inquired, holding onto Calixto as if my life depended on it. Lucas didn't reply, leaving it up to Rem to answer the painful question.

He didn't have a problem with answering it bluntly. "The elders choose one town somewhere in the world to turn into vampires. Anyone who refuses them is killed."

I stood up in shock, nearly dropping Calixto; but my arms went up unconsciously to hold onto him. "You mean every year the vampires are slowly going to turn the whole world into vampires?!" I cried out.

Rem leaned back and shrugged a shoulder. "But of course."

I stared at him. How could they do that?! Why couldn't they just get along with the humans as two separate races?! "How come nobody else knows about vampires then?" I demanded.

"Vampires are and have been kept in secret for thousands and thousands of years. They just recently decided the New Years game of turning a town of citizens into vampires."

My gaze dropped to Calixto as I rubbed behind his ears subconsciously. He was cleaning his paws with his scratchy tongue. If what Rem said was true… Then within few decades, the world could become _full_ of vamps. Then I thought something else. "B-but what about food? What blood would they drink?"

Rem snorted. "Like the elders are _that_ stupid. I'm sure they'll keep a great proportion of humans alive. If not, then I guess it's vegetarians as everyone." he made a half-ass joke which I almost thought was funny. _Almost_.

I looked back to Lucas who was fiddling with the rim of his glass. "Please, can I go?" I begged.

"If the elders see you there, they will kill you instantly. Or torture you and feed off of you." he told me in a strained voice.

"B-but wont my vampire blood keep me alive?" I asked. Lucas shook his head.

"Not if they _decapitate _you." The way he said it sounded harsh and I almost had to bite back tears.

"So in four days we leave to North America?" Rem asked suddenly, as if he had just read Lucas's thoughts, which was probably what he did…

"Yes. It is going to take awhile to get there, whether on plane or boat." Lucas said. I felt a chill travel through my spine.

"All three of you? You aren't going to leave someone here to protect me?" I whispered.

Lucas tilted his head slightly. "I have talked to Aunt Annabel. She said she is more then willing to stay here with you for three or four days while we are gone." he said. Rem suddenly stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"I had _not_ expected that. I didn't even know that by reading your mind! If _mother_ is here then I will stay with Alexa as well." Rem spat the word "mother" out in disgust.

Lucas gave Rem a warning glare. It was a look I never usually saw on his face, but it meant he was serious. "Annabel is a trusted aunt. I already begged her not to bring Blade here with her." Lucas replied.

I didn't feel too awfully comfortable with Anna just yet, but I was kind of glad that Blade wasn't going to be coming -though I still kind of wanted to talk to him.

I sighed and fell into my seat in defeat. "Calixto isn't even old enough to protect me fully though." I muttered.

"Annabel will take care of most if any problems happen. She is very strong, when she wants to be." Lucas reassured me. Somehow, I did _not_ feel very assured.

*

The next couple of days went by in a flash, much to my annoyance. I tried to spend as much time as I could with my three vampire friends. I hadn't been victim to another one of Evelyn's surprises, thankfully. Every morning and night, I dined with the three vamps and we talked and talked. We avoided all the awry subjects and tried to remain happy. Calixto grew more attached to me.

In fact, he had almost attacked Lucas head-on when he had walked into my bedroom to tell me dinner was done the night before. Luckily, Lucas had caught the rascal and chuckled. Calixto realized he was no threat and cuddled up to him.

Now here I was, waiting at the bottom of the stairs as my best friends made their way down elegantly from their rooms with their suitcases or bags full of clothes for the trip. Calixto was sitting patiently next to me, his head already reaching my knees. He gently rubbed his shoulder against my bare leg in his growling purrs.

Lucas reached me first, and wrapped his strong arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and hugged him tightly back. I resisted the annoying urge to cry. "We will be back as soon as we kill her, I promise."

Promises were always broken in my life.

I ignored that thought and pulled back with a faint smile as the others made it to me. I quickly hugged Rem and then stared at Liam for a moment. Without much thought, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He froze for a moment, before giving in and patting me on the back. Then I moved back, giving them all room to get through the front doors.

"Please, be careful." I begged. Lucas turned and grabbed me into another hug, and much to my shock, his lips collided into mine. I gave a small moan and felt his cool tongue touch mine. My hands fisted into his shirt. Wow, I never thought a _French_ kiss from a vampire could be so… amazing.

I heard Rem clear his throat to get our attention. We looked at him and I smiled nervously. The blush came to my cheeks at full force as Rem stared at me with one of his eyebrows quirked -as if to say, _why not me_?!

"We should get going. Annabel will be here very shortly…Stay safe until she gets here... And do _not_ do anything foolish." Lucas said, stepping away from me and making his way to the front doors. Rem smirked at me as he followed and Liam didn't cast me another glance… Like normal.

I watched them leave into the morning, where the snow had stopped falling and was now melting slowly along the streets. The doors shut behind them without swaying or groaning. Then the castle went eerily quiet again. I felt as if a part of me had just been slaughtered.

I decided to take a hot bath to relax. Calixto and I walked up to the bathroom quickly, and I grabbed a towel as I began a bath. I made sure it was steaming hot before I undressed and climbed in. Calixto laid down on the floor and closed his eyes to nap shortly. I sighed heavily and leaned my head back against the cold rim of the bathtub which was slowly warming from the steam.

I stayed like that for a couple of moments, before I began washing my hair and body. The bathroom began to smell softly of lavender and peaches then. I smiled as I finally climbed out of the tub, feeling renewed. After I finished towel-drying myself and wrapping the towel around my body, I looked into the mirror.

I still looked beautiful, and I had finally gotten used to my doe eyes. After I studied my face for awhile, I moved my hair from my neck to see if Rem's fang marks were still there. To my surprise, they were gone. It must have been my vampire blood that healed the marks so quickly. I smiled and turned, motioning for Calixto to follow me. He gladly jumped up and we walked to the bathroom door.

I opened it -and nearly screamed. With a raised hand, as if he was about to knock, Blade stared down at me coolly. I slapped my hands over my mouth to stop my scream. I had thought he was someone else. But then I realized my towel began slipping from my form. I quickly grabbed it and held it around my body.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I gasped, avoiding his eyesight. I had _not_ wanted to talk to him like this. Besides, didn't Lucas say Anna wasn't bringing him?!

From the corner of my eye I saw Blade smile frankly. I could feel those eyes of his studying my half naked body. "Mother brought me to help protect you. Tell me, are the others still here, or have they left?" he asked in his deep, sultry voice. It sent pleasurable shivers down my spine and I wondered if he had a power using his voice too.

"I -yes, they left a little bit ago. W-where is Anna now?" I asked, stumbling over my words nervously. I could feel Calixto curling around my legs which calmed me slightly. Blade let out a deep chuckle that made me blush.

"Downstairs, taking care of Brook and Blythe…" he trailed off, and I felt his cool hand reach underneath my chin. My breath hitched as he lifted my face up. I still looked away from his eyes. Instead, my own doe eyes settled on his mouth. Which almost didn't help at all. "… Why won't you look at me, Alexandria?"

Ugh! Why did he have to call me that?! "B-because it's dangerous." I said between clenched teeth. Blade's thumb began to stroke my jaw. It was so soothing, my eyes almost fluttered shut.

"Hmm, they always said that beauty was dangerous. You do not seem so dangerous though." he said softly, moving his other fingers so they feathered across my earlobe. I felt his thumb land on my bottom lip.

"Are you calling me beautiful? Because I honestly can't tell." I said sourly, finally gathering up the courage to speak. I pulled away from him, and he dropped his hand slowly. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go change into something."

I quickly swept past him. Calixto jumped ahead of me as if to race me. He made it into my room first. I never did. Before I even made it within arms length of my ajar door, Blade grabbed my wrist and swung me into the wall. I cried out in pain as the back of my head slammed into the cobblestone. Then I couldn't breath.

Blade pressed his hard body right into mine. I was sandwiched between him and the wall. I quickly averted my eyes as I felt him lower his face to mine. "Look at me." he said underneath his breath. How could he stay so calm at moments like this?!

I shook my head, and raised my arms to shoved him away from me. I was beginning to feel dizzy from the slam into the wall. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall with one of his large hands. With his free hand, he lifted my face forcefully. I shut my eyes tightly. And then my towel fell loose from the side. In less then a millisecond, Blade's hand that had been on my jaw was now grabbing my breast. My eyes shot open in shock. Which was a huge mistake.

He looked into my eyes and I couldn't shut mine. My will to resist him disappeared. It was replaced with shame and allowance as I felt his hand stroke my body in places that I hadn't even dreamed of touching. Lucas disappeared to the back of my dark mind, somewhere in the corner. I couldn't even see Rem or Liam for that matter anymore. All that filled my head was Blade. But I knew I didn't want him.

The tears fell from my eyes as he kissed me roughly. It was nothing like Lucas's kiss. There was no hope left in me now.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh no! What is going to happen to Alexa now?! Stay tuned for the next chapter… Which probably wont be up until tomorrow or the day after. Sorry!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll get right to typing the next one. :)

* * *

Just as I expected my body to go pliant against Blade's rock hard body, a noise burst through my foggy mind. It was a loud growling hiss, and then Blade was suddenly away from me. I was snapped into reality and I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I swiveled my head to the left and saw Blade shoving Calixto off of him. I gasped when Calixto hit the wall with almost as much force as I had hit my head.

He dropped to the floor, unmoving. I stared only a second, before I became furious. I gave Blade a look that would have scared the shit out of Liam. But Blade glared back at me and slowly stood up, wiping his wealthy clothes free of dust. "That stupid animal made a big mistake." he muttered, stepping towards Calixto.

My eyes widened. I didn't even want to think about what he would do to him! Right before Blade reached down, I shoved him backwards with all the strength in my body, and then grabbed Calixto and ran into my room, shutting the door and locking the giant bolt. I knew it wouldn't keep a vampire like him out, but it was worth a try.

I set Calixto on my bed and ran to my dresser, pulling out the first clothes my hand came into contact with. Blade began banging on my door with his fist. "Open this goddamn door or else I'll break it down!" he shouted angrily.

Oh my God, he was _insane_. I quickly threw on a bra and underwear, then the skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt. The door shook underneath Blade's fist and I wondered how I was going to escape. Calixto moved slightly, and I lifted him up softly into my arms. He looked up at me and mewled. I smiled and apologized to him, but he seemed fine.

He leapt from my arms and growled at the door. I gave a glance to him and then to the window, but my eyes glimpsed Calixto again. Had he grown bigger over night? He didn't look so… baby-ish anymore… But maybe that was just me. I quickly made my way to my window and swept away the curtains. I cursed.

Right, there were bars on the window, and not to mention I was about twenty feet into the air. I cursed silently and then suddenly my door snapped from its hinges. I turned and nearly screamed when Blade flew at me, hunger evident in his animalistic eyes.

I dropped on my rear and covered my head in fear. I heard Calixto hiss again, and then I heard a loud crashing noise and a grunt of pain. When nothing happened, I looked up shyly. To my surprise, Blade was being held down by Tayte.

When the hell did he get here? "I knew I should have come sooner! Lucas warned me this might have happened!" Tayte growled, and wrestled with Blade on the floor next to my bed. Blade gained the upper hand, placing his leather-clad foot against Tayte's stomach and catapulting him into the opposite wall. I cried out when the wall cracked under the impact. That had to have been hundreds of pounds of pressure to make that cobblestone wall crack like that!

Tayte recovered quickly, and twisted out of the way as Blade's fist connected into the wall where Tayte had just been. Tayte grabbed the back of Blade's neck, and twisted his offending arm behind his back in a submission. Blade's face fell to the floor as he leaned forward, trapped in Tayte's aggressive grasp.

"All I wanted was some of her goddamn blood!" Blade snarled, trying to push back against Tayte to get him off of him. Tayte seemed stronger though, and kept him face first to the floor.

Tayte snorted in a Rem-like way and said, "Yeah, yeah. Her blood is great, which means someone like _you_ will taint it." he paused a moment, looking up at me with his blue eyes and smiling a toothy smile, before then glaring at Blade's back and finishing off, "Get the fuck out of this castle. Leave the rest to Anna, me and Autumn."

I suddenly forgave Tayte for ever tricking me into believing he worked for Bartholomew. As soon as I watched Blade flee my room like a dog with his tail between his legs, I leapt into Tayte's arms and began crying. He hugged me back and then pulled me at arms length.

"Are you okay? Did he bite you? Lucas will kill me and him if-"

"No, he didn't." I laughed shakily, relieved tears strolling down leisurely on my cheeks. Tayte smiled and looked down at Calixto who was sitting on my bed now. He was watching us with his orange eyes.

"You have quite the guardian here. He's a strong…_cat_." Tayte complimented, petting Calixto on the head. Calixto snarled at him and pulled away. Tayte laughed nervously and put his hands up in surrender.

I laughed once and took Calixto into my arms. "He seems to only really like Lucas and I." I said softly.

"Autumn is downstairs in the kitchen with Anna. Would you like to go down there?" Tayte offered his arm to me. I nodded and with my free arm, held onto Tayte's arm as we walked towards the stairs together. As we passed my broken door, Tayte winced. "I can fix that."

I raised an eyebrow at Tayte. "You don't seem like the handyman type to me."

Tayte narrowed his eyes playfully. "You didn't seem like the tasty type to me. But when I tried you, you tasted pretty damn good." he said.

I blushed and looked away. "Okay, okay, I get your point. Jeez."

Tayte laughed.

*

Anna had apologized greatly about bringing Blade, but Autumn became fed up with her apologies and actually _yelled_ at her to shut up. "You _knew_ that he was going to try to hurt her, which meant you put her in danger!" Autumn accused, taking the hands-on-the-hip attitude.

Tayte leaned back in a dining chair and watched the two vampire women argue it out.

"I'm sorry dears! I just, oh I don't know… Blade is my baby… I couldn't imagine he would do such a thing to-"

Autumn had heard enough, I guess. She put her hand up to interrupt Anna. "Why don't you just leave? It will make it easier on all of us… That way we wont have to worry about Blade sneaking into her room sometime."

Anna seemed to take that as offence, but she quickly recovered and tilted her chin up. "Well, I don't know who raised you to be so impolite, but I _will _be leaving." she said snidely, and grabbed her small purse before exiting the dining room and castle all together.

"I can't believe she turned out to be such a bitch!" Autumn complained. "She used to be so sweet…"

I smiled. "It's okay. I feel safer with you guys anyway."

Chandler had come along as well, and was currently playing with Calixto on the floor. His boyish giggles lightened my mood tremendously. I watched them wrestle playfully together. Calixto was an odd wildcat indeed.

"So, what can we do for four days?" Autumn wondered aloud.

Tayte reached to the center of the table and picked up a table mat. Underneath it was the credit card Lucas had let me borrow before. My eyes widened when he smirked and lifted it up and twirled it between his fingers. "Let's _shop_."

I frowned. "For what?"

Autumn rolled her eyes. "How about we go to the fair?" she suggested. I looked over at her quickly.

"You mean…?"

Autumn smirked. "Lucas is naïve to think we're just going to sit around!" she clapped her hands together once. My heart leapt up into my throat. Was she for serious? As if she sensed my uneasy nerves, she became solemn towards me. She put up three fingers. "However, there will be three rules."

I nodded for her to continue, hope spreading through me like ready-to-bomb dynamite. Autumn smiled then. The type of smile of a child who was planning to steal a quarter from their mothers purse. "One, you stick with Tayte and I the whole time. Two, don't let Lucas know you're there. We can just enjoy the fair games and then watch as Lucas kills Eve. And three," the smile drifted from her face. "promise us you won't do anything stupid."

What was it with them thinking I'll do something stupid?! The only stupid this I remembered doing was sticking up to Bartholomew. But that ended up nicely, didn't it? I nodded in agreement. "I promise."

Autumn shrugged. "Alright then. Pack four days worth of clothes and anything else you might need."

I gave a happy giggle and hugged Autumn, then Tayte, before rushing from the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19

The plane was first class and _humungous_. Though it was also the first time I had ever been so close to one; or been in one for that matter. The flight attendants were American, and had strange accents compared to ours. One of them was a handsome young man who continued to ask me if I needed anything.

"No thanks." I smiled my friendliest smile, though I was annoyed beyond belief. Wasn't this the third time if he asked me, "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink"?

His bright smile dropped slightly, disappointed. I wanted with every fiber of my being to tell him I was already taken, but I didn't want to be mean. He _was_ cute though, with a mass of curly brown hair that curled up just above his dark brown eyes. His skin was bronze, as if he'd sat in the sun for a bit too long. It was a huge contrast in my eyes, from seeing the pale skin of my vampires to the dark skin of most of the American's.

I caught sight of his nametag before he walked away. _Matthias_ was his name. I smiled. I heard a low growling noise, and I peered into the small cage that Autumn had bought for Calixto. I just _had_ to bring him. His bright eyes glared back at me from the small bars of the cage. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Cal. It was necessary for the trip though. When nighttime comes around and the attendants go away to let us sleep, I'll let you out for a bit, okay?" I assured him. He mewled and rubbed against the bars. I smiled and slipped my fingers through to pet him. I laid my head back and shut my eyes as I relaxed against the soft seat and listened to the low rumbling of the plane.

I hadn't meant to fall asleep.

By the time I woke up, it was pitch black out the windows. The weight from Calixto's cage was relieved of my legs and I hurriedly looked around. I calmed when I saw Calixto out of his cage and snoozing on Chandler's lap. Chandler was also sleeping. Autumn was flipping through a magazine and Tayte was playing a video game on his PSP.

"How much longer?" I whispered, leaning over Chandler so I didn't wake him up. Autumn glanced at me and smiled.

"Actually they just announced landing in forty minutes. I have a ride waiting for us to drive us to Washington."

"Washing… -what?" I asked. Autumn covered her mouth to keep from guffawing loudly.

"Washington. It's a state in the U.S." she told me. I nodded my head and picked up Calixto from Chandler. Calixto yawned and stretched out onto my chest, burying his head between my breasts. I swear, if he had been any other animal, I would have had to hit him. But he was so adorable like this. I kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something black with wings flutter across the floor and disappear underneath another set of seats. I glanced up startled. Nobody else was on this plane except for us and the flight attendants and pilots. Calixto suddenly bubbled up a growl and leapt from my arms.

"Calixto!" I gasped, unbuckling my seatbelt. Autumn grabbed my arm.

"He'll be fine! He loves you a lot, he'll come back." she said. I stared at the rest of the plane, hoping to see Calixto somewhere. Not even moments later, I heard Calixto's hiss, and then a thumping towards me on the ground. Calixto appeared by my feet, holding a fluttering and struggling crow in his mouth.

I stared at the crow in shock. It looked so familiar… And then the crow looked at me and crooned. Then it cawed extremely loudly. I gasped and grabbed it from Calixto, covering its beak. "Shh! I know you don't understand me but jeez! Don't get us in trouble!"

By now Autumn, Tayte and Chandler were staring at me. "Why is there a crow on our flight?" Autumn asked, dumbfounded.

I glared at the struggling bird in my hands. It tried nipping my fingers with its beak, but I kept my hands just over his wings so he couldn't flap or reach me. "I have a strong feeling this bird has been following me for quite sometime now. You're probably the same bird that chased Calixto underneath the fence!" I growled.

The bird went still in my arms and stared at me with its black, beady eyes. I nibbled on my lip. "I'm putting you in the cage until we get to America. Then I'm letting you free there. You wont ever see me again." I said almost wickedly. The bird tried clawing me with its talons as I stuffed him into the cage. It kept beating against the cage and making loud noises.

"Ugh! Chandler, make that thing shut up!" Tayte complained. I looked at him in confusion. Chandler shrugged and picked up the cage. He reached his hand into it, and touched the bird. After moments, the bird calmed down and curled up into a corner, sitting and staring out of the cage.

"Wow." I breathed.

Tayte grinned. "Chandler has the power to calm people and animals down with a single touch. Kind of sucks though, all of us has to use our powers by touching somebody."

I turned to Autumn. "What can you do?" I asked, curiously. Autumn smiled.

"Give me your arm." she said. I hesitantly reached toward her and she wrapped a tapered hand around my wrist. I gasped in surprise when I felt my body go tingly. Then Autumn began talking. "You have a giant crush on Rem, huh?"

I squealed in shock and pulled back, holding my wrist. "W-what are you talking about?!" I cried out.

Autumn began laughing so hard she had to hold onto her stomach. "I can see all the darkest secrets in your mind, that _you _probably don't even know about!"

My mouth gaped. I blushed furiously. "I-It's only a physical attraction. I _love _Lucas."

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Okay, _innocent _one." she said sarcastically. I couldn't help but smile.

"Anything but innocent." Tayte muttered under his breath. Before I had a chance to swat him on the head, the intercom buzzed on.

"Landing in five minutes. Please ready all luggage carried onto plane for Spokane, Washington."

My heart seemed to began thumping a thousand beats per minute as the plane descended agonizingly slowly. I glanced out the window with a giant smile plastered to my face. I could see the airport below. Autumn placed a hand on my shoulder to turn me back towards her. "Stay with us, and hold onto me or Tayte while we head for the car waiting for us. There could be hundreds of vampires in that airport waiting for the fair." she warned. I nodded understandingly. There was no way I was planning on becoming yet _another_ vampires meal.

After said given time, the plane landed roughly on the ground, narrowing in next to the airport. We waited an extra couple of minutes as they connected the bridge to the plane so we could walk out. Then we were dismissed.

I quickly warned Calixto to be nice to the sleeping crow as I put him in the cage. As we walked down the plane stairs, Matthias had our luggage. My suitcase and two other suitcases, both seemingly packed full. "Would you like me to carry yours, miss?" he asked me shyly as he handed Tayte's suitcases to them.

I put on the dazzling smile and shook my head. "Please, my name is Alexa." I offered, taking my suitcase. Wow, had it been that heavy before? Matthias frowned and disappeared from view. I was wondering if I would see him again. Jeez Alexa, what's up with you and wanting to make new friends?! I cursed mentally at myself.

"Well, here we are." Autumn said as we walked up to a limo. I stared at it. It was black and silver, with large wheels and a puma statue attached to the front hood. The drivers door opened, and a man with graying hair and a curly mustache stepped out. He had brilliant hazel eyes.

He made a small bow before opening the back doors for us. I had never been in a limo before, but I was paying more attention outside rather then inside. There were hundreds of cars; so many on one painted road that it shocked me. The limo drove along the road smoothly and I marveled at the beauty. It was so much more open and I didn't see one ancient building in sight.

After what seemed like hours but was only maybe an hour, we arrived at a grand hotel. By now, it was about three in the morning. Tayte and I quickly unloaded our bags from the limo as Autumn went with Chandler and the animals to pay for our rooms. Tayte and Chandler were sharing one, and Autumn and I were sharing one. As we walked through the halls, I achieved several glances from young men and older men, which I assumed to be perverts…or other type creatures. Was I really that much of a sight?

"Don't worry," Tayte said, touching my arm. I think he was using his power on me. "none of them are vampires. Besides, they're probably only staring because we have different accents when we talk."

I had to agree with him. When Autumn and I entered our room, I yawned, "So what time does the fair start?"

Autumn took out a piece of paper from her luggage. "In about six hours. So about 9:30ish or 10 a.m."

"Well I'm going to sleep until then." I muttered, and threw myself on the nearest twin bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as mine back at Allington castle, but I fell asleep almost as soon as my had hit the pillow.

*

When I woke up once again, Autumn wasn't in the room. The clock on the hotel wall read 8 a.m. I hadn't slept for long. Calixto was eating out of a bowl, and the bird wasn't in its cage. I panicked. What if he got loose in the hotel?! As if on cue, Tayte walked into the room without knocking.

"I let the stupid bird outside. He flew right away." he told me.

"Oh, okay… Where is Autumn?" I asked. Tayte smiled and mimicked fangs. Ah, she went hunting. Come to think of it… For some reason I felt hungry. For blood. My eyes drifted to Tayte's throat and I felt something change inside of me. Like my stomach was being twisted and my throat began burning.

And then I stumbled towards Tayte. He caught me in surprise and stared down at me. "You must be thirsty. I can understand that. New air and place our here. All of us were hungry." he pulled back slightly, and then he brought his wrist to his mouth.

"I-I don't understand… I've never _had _to drink blood before though…" I muttered, watching as Tayte's canines elongated into fangs. He bit into his wrist, and I faintly smelt the old metallic of his dark, vampire blood. He held his wrist out to me.

My eyes stared at the blood dripping from his slowly healing wound. Tayte shut the door behind him so nobody could peek through, and then with his free hand, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my mouth to his wrist. My eyes fluttered shut as I slowly began to taste the blood.

This was… strange. And yet it tasted so good at the same time. I could feel Tayte's eyes watching me intently a I practically lapped up the remnants of blood on his arm. When I finished, I pulled away as if he'd shocked me, and wiped my mouth quickly. "That was weird." I gasped. Tayte smiled and shrugged. His wound was healed all the way now.

"It happens." he muttered and mussed with his hair really quick. "You should probably take a shower. Autumn will be back soon, and we can start heading to the fair in an hour."

I agreed with him, and he showed me to the shower after I grabbed a pair of nice clothes. I wanted to look and feel good when I was going to be surrounded by hundreds of beautiful vampires. As I took a shower, I couldn't help but wonder how I was supposed to dodge Lucas the whole time I would be there. I'm sure if Rem or Liam found me, they wouldn't say anything. But then again, I could be wrong. I knew it was going to be dangerous there; even if I was half vampire and none of the others could tell if I'm a witch until they suck my blood.

Which I was sure tasted marvelous, by the way. I washed and conditioned my hair with the sweet, flower smelling hotel soaps and then quickly washed my body. I climbed out when the water started going cold. After I dried, I pulled on the dark blue jeans and the tight, black cashmere sweater I had. I met Tayte and Autumn halfway down the hall to our hotel room.

"Hey. Put on some socks and shoes and while you do that, I'm going to fetch Chandler. We'll have to leave Calixto here." Tayte told me. I nibbled my lip in thought.

"He won't like that, but that's the best solution. I don't wanna end up loosing him in the crowd of vampires." I said, as Tayte agreed and disappeared into his room. Autumn and I walked to ours, and I quickly put on socks and slipped on my black and white vans. On second thought I grabbed my thin jacket, just for extra warmth, though it wasn't too cold here.

"You ready ladies?" Tayte poked his head into our room with a questioning glance. Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"We _could_ have been taking off our clothes. Ever heard of knocking?"

I stifled a laugh when Tayte wiggled his eyebrows playfully at me. "I was hoping I'd catch Alexa with her shirt off."

Autumn chucked a pillow at Tayte. He managed to shut the door in time before it collided with his face. She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to follow her. On the way out the door, she grabbed a chain of keys sitting on the small bedside table. "What car are we driving?" I asked, waving goodbye to Calixto as I shut the door behind us.

"An American friend of mine's." Autumn replied, as we walked out the front doors of the hotel. Tayte and Chandler were leaning against a black, 2008 Toyota Supra, which I had to admit looked great as a matter of fact. We climbed in, Chandler and I in back, and Tayte and Autumn of course up front.

I _would_ have sat up front, but when we drive into the fair parking lot, I had to be behind tinted windows -just in case. It was a thirty minute drive to the park that was holding the fair. We sat in silence, all of us anticipating or wondering what would happen there. My thoughts ran in questions, over and over in my mind.

_Was Lucas going to catch me?_

_Were the elders going to kill me on first sight if they find out who I am?_

_What about Evelyn?! What if _she_ sees me?! I'd be dead meat._

I took in a deep breath nervously. I was beginning to think I should have just stayed back at the castle. But I wanted to help Lucas kill Evelyn. Did he even have a plan? God, I missed him.

"We're here!" Autumn shouted happily. It shocked me out of my thoughts and I looked out the window hesitantly. Just as Autumn had said, there were hundreds of beings surrounding large tents. To my surprise, there were tables full of food -though I knew I shouldn't have been shocked. Food still tasted good to them.

Tayte turned towards me and smiled at me reassuringly. "I don't see Lucas or Evelyn anywhere, but just stick close in case." he said, as he opened the door. Autumn was the first one out. Tayte held open my door as I climbed out. As if I had just jumped out of a monster truck in a clown suit, half the heads surrounding us turned to stare at me. Tayte wrapped an arm around me. "They smell a human. Don't worry though, I smell some more here, probably for meals."

I blanched. "Hopefully you and Autumn didn't bring me here as a meal." I muttered. Tayte laughed and shook his head.

"No, I like you too much." he playfully nudged my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Chandler flanked my other side, grabbing my hand. I felt a calmness flow through me.

_Thank you Chandler. _I thought mentally. As we walked into the crowd of vampires and possibly very few humans, I felt glares, lusty glances and appraising looks upon me. I didn't panic though; it wasn't like I could. Chandler's powers flowed through me like a river. I kept my head high as I could with Tayte's arm around my shoulders. Instead of meeting any vampire's glances, I looked around the scenario. The tables of food were covered by huts or sheets on stands, and there were several other huts including strange games I didn't recognize. Some included balls with iron spikes. Others were wrestling, and I suddenly saw blood fly as we passed by the ring. It splattered onto the green grass, and I gasped, pulling away from it and slipping from Tayte's arms.

I bumped into somebody and they turned and snarled at me. "Sorry! She's a bit clumsy." Tayte grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the offending vampire. I took in a deep breath.

"Why don't we go to the lesser scary games? Did you know that there are actual carnival games here?!" Autumn gasped excitedly.

"And arcade games. Tons of those." Tayte added. I knew they were just trying to make me feel a bit more comfortable. I didn't reply. They continued to lead me to a roofed area filled with arcade games, slipping past bustling and chatting vampires. I suddenly had flashbacks to when I was on the roads, living in my robes.

I became dizzy. "Tayte? Can I ask a question?" I mumbled, closing my eyes as they led me to the games.

"Sure, fire away."

"They aren't celebrating New Years, are they?"

Tayte stiffened beside me and we were finally shaded from the daylight. The arcade arena wasn't nearly as full as the other places. Some kids were running around with loads of money, pulling around their vampire parents. Older vampires were fighting on video games, laughing or hooraying when they got a shot on the other.

I turned to Tayte when the awful feeling of claustrophobia subsided. He let go of me so I could turn on him. Autumn took Chandler to a video game really quick, but not before making sure Tayte could handle me.

"You're… kind of right." Tayte muttered. I crossed my arms.

"You aren't telling me something."

"Alright! Fine. Not only is the Year fair for celebrating the New Years, but it's also celebrating the sacrifice day. The elders, at the end of today, will gather up all the vampires who have arrived, and plan the town they want to turn. Then they'll do their thing. This is just because they're going to be creating more of their race."

I stared at him in horror. "I don't like the idea of the world becoming a bloodsucking humanity." I gasped.

"Not exactly a humanity, more like a bloodsucking species." Tayte corrected, giving me an apologetic smile. I gave him a grim face and looked around. My eyes fell on a man with long, blonde hair. He had eyes like emeralds and the skin of paper. He also looked older, like in his late thirties, what with the slight graying of hair in the blonde and the aging look in his eyes. He was glancing around as if looking for somebody.

And then his eyes fell on me. He didn't even have to look twice when I knew I was in trouble. I felt the "danger" warning hit me at full force. I knew who he was. He was an elder. And he was looking for _me_.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, from here on out is when the story starts becoming _twisted_. Everything will start crashing down, so don't kill me if I leave you at a cliffy… Or, at least warn me before you drive a stake through my heart -or something like that. :D

* * *

The blonde vampire stopped within a couple feet of me, and smiled at me, but it wasn't friendly. "You must be the infamous Alexa that every vampire is talking about."

I tensed, and stared at him wide eyed. Tayte stood next to me. "Elder Isidor. How nice to make your acquaintance." Tayte bowed his head slightly, nudging me to follow his instructions. Before I could bow however, Isidor put up his hand.

"Alexa, do not bow to me. If you don't mean respect, I will not force you."

I sputtered with my words. "N-no, I mean… Y-you're an e-elder and-and…" I blushed and trailed off, tilting my head in a small bow. The bow let the blood rush to my head, and I got some sense knocked into me. "I was always raised to respect my elders, after all."

I straightened and looked at him. Isidor gave me a small smile, a bit friendlier then the last. "You _are _quite interesting. I fear Evelyn is lying, though I would rather listen to my own kind, as much as I hate to admit."

"Evelyn?" Great, what did she say about me now?! I nibbled my lip. Isidor turned to Tayte with a frown.

"I suppose you have not met up with Lucas, yet?"

Tayte shook his head. "No, we're trying to avoid him, my lord. He didn't want Alexa to come, for fear she would be in danger."

Isidor raised a thin, sculpted eyebrow. "She _is _in severe danger. Rebelling, I take it?" he pointed out. I gave a nervous grin.

"I just…" I couldn't tell him that Lucas was planning on killing Evelyn! That would ruin everything. Isidor was awaiting my answer. I sucked in a deep breath. "I just wanted to see the ways of vampires. I really enjoy their company."

Tayte gave me a look. I bit my lip harder to keep from laughing. Either Isidor was a bit dense, or he chose to ignore the latter. "Yes, I assume we are…Interesting creatures." Isidor said, and reached for my wrist suddenly. I pulled back in shock.

Isidor gave a low, warning growl. Tayte put a protective hand on my shoulder. Isidor was going to bite me! What if Evelyn didn't tell him I was a witch? Well, he would find out! Isidor smirked, which clashed violently against his aging, angelic looking face. He leaned towards me, and whispered just barely, "I know you're a Bernetta."

This time, when he reached for my wrist, I let him. Autumn suddenly returned, and gasped when she saw Isidor raising my wrist to his lips. I nodded to her, and she relaxed. Tayte, however, was stiff at my side, as if anticipating the worse.

I winced when extremely sharp fangs pierced my delicate wrist. Did vampire fangs grow bigger and sharper with each century or something?! I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. It hurt, a _lot_. Why didn't it hurt with Rem and Lucas, though? After several moments, Isidor pulled back, and wiped his mouth.

Several vampires suddenly looked over, their eyes turning dark from the smell of my blood. Tayte reached for my wrist and wiped off the remainder of blood. The puncture marks were closing, though not healing completely. They scabbed over before my eyes. I looked up at Isidor, clutching my pained wrist. He smiled softly.

"Well, you do have great tasting blood. Probably the best I've had in decades. Though Evelyn's was delicious before she was turned." Isidor slid a pale tongue over his tongue. I flinched back as if he'd hit me. Evelyn had been turned?! I thought she had been a vampire born. "Though, I really don't get why she hates you so much. You both have so much in common."

Anger hit me at full force. "I am _nothing_ like her!" I nearly cried out angrily. Isidor narrowed his eyes. I didn't back down. There was no way I was going to let somebody talk about me like that. Even if he was a stupid elder!

"Calm down, girl. You act as if I just insulted you."

I stuttered furiously then, "Y-you did! S-she's such a w-witch! I-I hate her!" I hadn't known what came out of my mouth before I said it. Did I just insult her by saying she was a witch?

"Witch? How did you know? I thought you knew nothing of her except that she was in love with Lucas, and always has been."

My anger disappeared in a flash and all I could do was stare at him with a gaping mouth. "B-but she's a vampire…" I managed to gasp. There was a crowd of vampires around us, watching eagerly for the moment when they could probably attack me.

Isidor raised his eyebrow again. Tayte's hand tightened painfully on my shoulder. "Don't say it, Elder Isidor. She's had enough drama already." He growled. Okay, now I was curious.

Isidor ignored him, and was looking straight into my eyes. " She used to be a witch." He said softly.

"But… I thought witches were supposed to be condemned… And… I'm half witch half vampire, how could she have been turned with witch blood?!" I demanded.

"Hm, you really _don't_ know, do you?" Isidor asked, dragging a finger across my cheek.

"Know what?!" I hissed.

"If a witch gives up her life to save a vampire, she will be blessed an eternity of second life. Only an elder can change a witch fully."

I stared at him in astonishment. I had never expected that. _Never_. Isidor gave a small chuckle. "That's not all of it. There is more to that story… As to why she really hates you."

Tayte snarled then, startling me. I was pulled behind Tayte and Autumn grabbed me quickly. "Knock it off! You've said enough, Elder Isidor!" Tayte growled. My confusion clashed with my curiosity. What was he going to say next?! I wanted as much gossip on Eve as I could get!

Isidor smiled viciously at Tayte, and for a second I thought he was going to attack the younger vampire. I held my breath. The staring contest lasted for several seconds, before Isidor broke it off and tipped his head my direction. "Until tonight, Alexa." And with that, he turned, giving warning glances to the crowd, and disappeared right through them.

The crowd dispersed, leaving us alone. "What was he going to say?!" I cried out. Tayte gave me a warning glare.

"Just shush, Alexa." Autumn muttered. Chandler grabbed my hand, and I was tempted to glare at him. But he didn't use his power, he only looked up at me worriedly with his pretty, large blue eyes. I smiled softly down at him, and rubbed my thumb against his cool skin comfortingly.

"Should we go to the food?" Tayte changed the subject. It bothered me, but I dismissed it, not wishing to be annoying.

"Sure." I said. We made our way past the partying beings, and the tables were secluded, thankfully. I glanced at a familiar punch bowl with dark, thick red liquid in it. I rolled my eyes and walked past it. My eyes fell on the delicious looking cupcakes. Chandler had his eyes on them as well, and we both smiled deviously at each other.

"Not too much sugar." Autumn added playfully. I laughed, and Chandler grabbed a cupcake as I did. All about the visit with Isidor about Evelyn was pushed to the back of my mind as we munched on some sweets, and then went back to play more arcade games. I was beating Autumn on a racing game, and she was growling ferociously ever time I overlapped her.

"Shouldn't vampires be better at this shit then humans?!" Autumn shouted at the machine. Tayte began laughing and I giggled.

"Technically I'm not human." I corrected her. She shot me a playful glare and I smiled, smashing my red convertible against her jeep. She cried out, earning several glances from the other vampires in the arcade arena.

Chandler was cheering me on, and Autumn kept threatening to knock him out. This was amazing. These were real friends. Autumn was hilarious, and seemed like the best person to go to if I ever needed to talk about girl stuff. Tayte was protective and friendly towards me, like a brother. Chandler was like a son, always holding on to me and somehow getting his way.

Like talking me into getting him another cupcake.

I glanced over at the table. It was only about 100 feet away from the undercover arcade arena, and I told Tayte I'd be right back. He kept an eye on me as him and Autumn raced then. I grabbed a cupcake from the table to go bring it to Chandler, but as I turned, I ran right into somebody… Or, at least the cupcake did.

I gasped in fear as the frosting smashed against the man's sweater. It smeared white across the black. "Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! Let me clean that up!" I blushed and turned to look for a napkin… Or two. Oh, sheesh, I could feel the murderous glare now. This vampire was going to kill me! I didn't dare meet his eyes.

"What in the _bloody_ hell are you doing here?" Rem's voice demanded. I froze, and looked up at the owner of the cupcake frosted sweater. My eyes widened to the size of golf balls, I was sure.

"Rem!" I gasped. He glared down at me with his sarcastic golden eyes. His golden brown hair glittered in the faint sunlight. I smiled apologetically. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Just keep it cool, maybe he wont suspect anything.

He looked at me, and then to his ruined sweater. Then raised an eyebrow at me. "Either you lick it off and explain why you're here, or you can come with me to the supply closets and help me find a new shirt. And _then _tell me why you're here."

I gave a nervous laugh. "O-okay, let me just tell Tayte that-"

"Tayte brought you here?" Rem inquired. I shrugged halfway. It wasn't _just_ Tayte. "You're going to tell me who all brought you here. Just follow me."

Rem turned on his heel and walked swiftly through the crowd. I dropped the remainder of the cupcake in a nearby garbage and fled after him. Hopefully Tayte wouldn't be too angry with me for fleeing.

We stopped at the doors of a small building with no windows. It said "Storage Room" on the maroon colored door in big, bold black letters. He opened the door, which was unlocked, and walked in. I followed hesitantly, watching as he flipped on a light switch.

Inside were racks, shelves and cabinets of items; from boxes of game items to costumes and clothes. It was pretty crowded really. I stepped over a pretty silk, colorful scarf. Rem was flipping through hangers of regular looking clothes. He looked angry. Well, I wouldn't doubt that. After all, I _did_ cupcake him.

I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing. He glanced at me and then pulled out a Marilyn Manson T-shirt. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and took off his sweater. I blushed and turned away quickly.

"What, can't handle _man_?" Rem asked, sarcastically. I bit my lip. "So, you came to watch Evelyn die by Lucas's hands?"

He read my mind. I shrugged. "Mostly. Besides, I didn't want to stay at the castle. Especially after the Blade attack and-"

Rem grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around to look at him. Thankfully, he had the shirt on now. He was staring at me with shocked eyes. "Blade, tried to bite you?"

"Why do you have to ask?" I asked, irritably. He gave me a small glare. I softened. "Sorry. But Tayte and Calixto saved me, so I'm okay."

"We need to find Lucas now."

Panic rushed through me. "N-no! Definitely no! He'll kill Tayte and Autumn for bringing me!"

Rem smirked. "So it was Autumn as well?"

I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips. "Be nice to her!" I scolded. Rem rolled his eyes and strode past me to the door.

"Come on. Lucas wont be killing anybody but Evelyn, trust me."

I sighed, giving in and following him. We walked the opposite way of the arcade arena, passing several more violent looking games that the vampires seemed to enjoy heavily. We even passed by a couple vampires feeding on humans. I winced and stayed close to Rem.

"He's here, last time I checked." Rem said, motioning to a small trailer. It looked like the ones that singers used when staying in a city for a gig. Though it was white, and very, very plain. Rem reached for the handle and I wasn't expecting what happened next. He opened it, and I barely got a chance to look past him before he hissed angrily, much more angrily then I've ever heard him act before.

He pushed me away from the door. I was in shock though. I fell on my rear-end, staring at Rem as he pulled back and slammed the door in front of himself.

Oh, my… Was that really what I had seen? _Did I really just see Lucas making out with Evelyn_?

Rem turned to me. "You really saw that?" he practically gasped. I _had _seen something. I had seen the love of my life _kissing _the enemy. I stayed where I was. Then the trailer door opened in a flash, and Lucas stepped out, buttoning his shirt with super speed. He froze when he saw me. His hair was mussed, and his pants were wrinkled. Not to mention he _was_ buttoning his shirt.

All I could do was stare at him, my open mouth trying to say something. But nothing came out. I was in a state of shock I hadn't believed was possible. My body was frozen, my throat was dry, and my chest hurt. _Horribly_.

"Alexa!" Lucas said, his voice strained considerably. Rem snarled at him, shoving him away from me.

"What are you trying to pull? Evelyn of all people?! Whatever you are planning, keep Alexa out of it! She doesn't deserve this!" Rem sneered, standing in between Lucas and I. My eyes fell on the back of Rem's new shirt. I had never heard Rem speak like this before.

It would scare me if he was yelling at me. And I barely ever became scared. Lucas looked past Rem at me, guilt in his eyes. "I hadn't meant for it to go this far, I just-" Lucas's talking was cut off.

I didn't hear anymore. I _couldn't_ hear anymore. It hurt too much. Adrenaline pumped into my veins, and I stood up quicker then my mind could comprehend. I turned on my sneaker heel, skidding against the grass, and I took off. I ran.

_Running_. It seemed like something I was good at when I was around vampires.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, this chapter is extremely short because… Well, just read it. I'm updating right away. XD

* * *

It was as if someone had just shoved their hand into my chest and twisted my heart painfully. My eyes were blinded by tears as I ran past the vampires, who stopped to stare at me. Some tried grabbing me, thinking I was a runaway human escaping from another vampire. It didn't turn out nicely. Anger overtook me and I wrenched my arm from the vampires grasp and kneed him in the nether regions. It worked, like it had on Tayte a while ago.

I managed to run to the arcade arena. Tayte seemed to be just walking back under the cover at the same time. He saw me first, before Autumn or Chandler. I collapsed into his arms as he strode to me. My body wracked with sobs.

"Hey, hey. What happened?! Where did you go?! Did somebody hurt you?!" Question fled from his scared mouth.

"L-Lucas…" I started crying harder. I couldn't say what had happened.

"My, my. What did you do, Tayte?" Isidor's voice asked behind me. I tensed and my eyes widened. I was going to look horrible in front of an elder, with my eyes swollen and red. I buried my face into Tayte's cool smelling jacket and tried to breath.

"I didn't do anything." Tayte paused a second, and touched the back of my neck. I could feel him, as if he were entering my mind through a soul. It was a strange feeling. He removed his hand extremely slowly when he found what he sought. He took a deep, angry breath. His body shuddered in attempt to control the anger. "Lucas was found with Evelyn, kissing her."

I heard Autumn gasp, and Isidor didn't reply. I bit my lip to keep myself from breaking into a sob again. It was terrible; how I felt. My head felt like it was splitting in half, my eyes burned, my throat was scorched and dry, and my chest convulsed painfully as I tried to breath. But it was nothing compared to my aching feelings; my heart.

"Well, I hadn't expected something so low of Lucas." Isidor mentioned, with a certain quirk in his voice. I realized he was trying to make me feel worse. Or testing my limits. One of the two.

I turned on him, letting go of Tayte. I realized vampires around us were staring all over again. I was half-tempted to tell them to mind their own damn business. But instead, I glared at Isidor.

"What do you know about Evelyn?! What were you going to tell me? Why does she really despise me?" I begged. Tayte tried to pull me back, as if keeping me from the answers, but I yanked away from him to stand with touching distance of an arms length of Isidor. He stared down at me from his probable six foot and a half height.

"Are you sure you can handle the truth?"

"I want nothing more then the truth, _please_." I pleaded, fisting my hands at my sides to keep myself from punching his face in.

Isidor set his lips into a thin line as if thinking. His forehead furrowed in his thoughts. "Evelyn used to be a Bernetta." He told me. I didn't have a reaction this time.

Instead, I stared at him, my hands un-fisting slowly. Was he… Was he _fucking _with me? "He's telling the truth. I didn't want you to know… None of us did." Tayte said behind me.

Isidor and I ignored him. "G-go on." I stumbled over the words as they nearly spluttered from my mouth.

"She was the woman Lucas loved, all those years ago. However, when she was changed into a vampire, her personality changed and she became possessive and jealous over Lucas. It led to what she is now."

My mind started turning its gears all at once, it made my headache worse. I winced, looking down at the ground. Bartholomew _did_ kill her. One of the elders had to have brought her back because she saved a vampires life. And because I came into hand as a threat to Evelyn, she had to have asked Bartholomew for help to kill me. It was my best guess. And Lucas… He never did love me. He brought me to the mansion to help him forget about her. Because I was a Bernetta.

Because I was a witch and Evelyn was my…_ Family_.

I barely managed to turn to look at Tayte and Autumn, before everything went black around me. I couldn't breath… and _everything _hurt. My mind shut down as Tayte caught me when I passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

A mental alarm went off in my head, practically screaming at me to wake up. It bothered me beyond belief. I was so peaceful laying on this comfortable bed, blankets pulled to my chin, and my eyes shut to rest my already sore enough head.

I felt a cool fingertip touch my temple, before trailing down my cheek to pause at my jaw. I moaned when it stopped moving. The finger moved away from me as if I had just shocked it. My eyes fluttered open, and I had to blink rapidly to keep myself from being blinded by the sudden bright light.

Rem was standing beside me, and next to him was Liam, Autumn, Tayte and Chandler. Chandler saw my eyes open and he quickly crawled onto the unfamiliar bed. Who's bed _was_ I on, anyways?

"Are you okay?" the little vampire boy asked me softly. The memories of seeing Lucas with Evelyn, and Isidor telling me the secret of Evelyn being related to me -probably my great, great, great, great grandmother, or something- came rushing back to my brain. I gasped, and shot upwards in the bed. Surprisingly, I felt fine again. Though my head throbbed just barely, and I was still having the heartbreaking pains of Lucas betraying me.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked, getting my mind off of Lucas. It wouldn't help if I mourned over him for too long. It would make me feel worse.

Autumn quickly went to my side and settled her hands on my shoulders to lay me back down. "Chill. You fainted, and Rem gave you some of his blood to make you feel better. You were in pain, everywhere. From what, I have no clue. Liam and Rem met up with us just seconds after Tayte caught you, and Elder Isidor is allowing you to stay in his bed for now."

I blanched. This was awkward. I was laying in an elder vampires bed. But humor and embarrassment were not the first things on my list. "W-where is… _he_?" I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. Autumn winced and pulled back, letting one of the boys take over.

Chandler took my hand in his to spread his power through me. It worked. Rem narrowed his eyes. "Still with Eve, I presume." he muttered. Sometimes I really, _really_ wanted to punch him. So sarcastic at times, yet so blunt at others.

I let out a heavy, shaky sigh and buried my face in the blankets. "How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled against the silky sheets. They smelled like a rain forest.

"About nine hours." Liam said from a corner of the room.

"What have you guys done that whole time?" I gasped.

"Stayed in here. None of us wanted to leave you alone, of course." Autumn filled in. I smiled softly against the blankets.

Rem swept a large, cool hand through my bed-messy hair as if to comb it down. "The elder and vampire meeting is in two hours. Isidor is allowing you to use his shower to get ready for it. His mate, Clara, set out a dress for you to wear, since your clothes have grass stains and tears on them." He told me, his voice gentle.

It was another shock to me. He was actually talking to me without the sarcastic snorts or comments. "Are they going to kill me?" I asked hesitantly. The room suddenly became quiet, and I could feel tension arising in the air.

"I… They said they have a plan. To test you, if I must say."

I glanced up at Rem wearily. "Do you know it?"

Rem shook his head once, his handsome hair swishing across his forehead. "No, they said it concerns all of us. Shall I help you to the bathroom, princess?" he asked, with a serious face.

I smiled softly. There was the old Rem. I waited a minute before sitting up. "But of course, my dear servant." I said, holding out my hand for him to take it. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You won't be a princess for long if you keep that up." Rem warned me, and grabbed my hand in his. I gave a weak laugh, though it didn't reach my heart. I felt lifeless and empty. Rem knew that, damn mind reader.

Autumn gave me a quick hug and Chandler waved as we walked past them out into the hall of the mansion. He led me down a staircase, and then to a large, dogwood door. He opened it, and inside was a shower, toilet, sink, and a bath. Laying on the rim of the large sink was a clean towel, folded up and ready for my arrival, and beside it was a fabric.

I lifted up the fabric, which turned out to be a dress. I stared at it. It was beautiful. It looked like a sundress, only it was all black. It had to at least come down right above my knees, I hoped. Tied around the waist was a thick, large white ribbon that tied into a bow in the front.

"I think it will look complimentary on you." Rem commented behind me. I blushed and set it back down.

"Okay… Well, wait outside. I'll take a quick shower." I quickly turned to push him out of the bathroom. However, he grabbed my wrist when I attempted to lightly shove him backwards. I gasped when he pulled me into his chest, as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. We stared at each other for moments.

"Hiding your pain will make you heartless," he paused, and leaned down, kissing my ear gently. My breath hitched. "so if you need to talk to anybody, come to me."

And then he pulled away. The door shut behind him as he left the bathroom. I stared at the door in shock. Then I began fuming. He _better_ not be pitying me, or else! I could have sworn I heard a chuckle on the other side -and I quickly stepped back and glared at the air. "Stay outta my mind." I muttered, though I smiled.

I quickly took a shower and dried myself off. The hair soap and body soap that Clara had set out for me smelled strange, and was named after some strange wildflower. Though it smelled pretty good, even though it wasn't that strongly scented. I slipped on the dress carefully, not wishing to rip it. The silky white fabric wrapped around my waist was too loose, so I retied it tighter.

There. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in its full blown, wet, curly state. My eyes were half-closed, making me look seductive. I suddenly wondered if Rem would ever kiss me. I gasped at myself.

_What the hell, Alexa! You were just hurt by the man you thought you loved. _I scolded myself as I glared into the mirror. I felt a small pain in my wrist suddenly, and I glanced down.

My eyes widened by centimeters. The scabs that had once been there from Isidor's bite were now -_literally_- bright, silver scars. Not the ugly, white color of usual human scars, but they were _silver_. What did that mean?! And why was it throbbing in aching pain?

I heard a knock on the door. I quickly opened it. Tayte was standing there with my black and white sneakers. They would look so cute with my dress, which was also black and white. They must have cleaned my sneakers, because they used to be muddy, and now they were pure white and black. Behind him, I noticed, stood Rem, leaning against the far wall.

I smiled and took the sneakers. "Thanks."

Tayte suddenly sniffed the air and backed away from me in shock. "What did you use to bathe with?" he demanded. I tilted my head in confusion. Rem narrowed his eyes, as if he could smell the shampoo as well.

"It was called Rafflesia Fruits."

Tayte then turned, and walked away, much to my shock. Rem smirked at me. "I think Clara is messing with us." he told me.

"Huh?" I looked down at myself in confusion.

"A Rafflesia is an extremely rare, large flower that stinks beyond belief to humans. However, the fruit of the Rafflesia is delectable to vampires. The smell is much, much more luscious." Rem walked casually toward me and ran his hands up my arms, causing goose bumps. He leaned his head into the nape of my neck and inhaled deeply through his nose. "I could suck you dry at this moment. You smell great without the soap, but this is just overwhelming."

I felt the feeling of fire glow in my stomach, and pulled away from him as I felt myself shudder. I couldn't go anywhere near a man right now, even if Lucas had done that to me. Was I really so naïve? So dense? I nibbled my lip and Rem and I walked back to the room so I could get a pair of ankle socks to slip on my sneakers.

Autumn, Tayte and Chandler were gone. "They went to the meeting early, to save us seats in the back so the vampires wont have any problems staring at the back of your throat." Rem supplied. I nodded in understanding.

Liam was sitting on the bed, looking bored. I grabbed my old pair of socks, thankful they weren't dirty at all. I then put them on and my shoes quickly after. Then I stood upright, and looked back at Rem and Liam. They looked at me expectantly. I gave them my biggest, fakest smile ever. I could feel, however, that the glitter didn't reach my eyes. I was still suffering from the loving loss of Lucas, and they both knew it.

They were frowning at me. I shook my head, and grabbed Liam's arm, then Rem's, before making our way out of the room. "Alright, boys, lead the way!" I said, trying to act funny. Each vampire on my arms glanced hesitantly at me, before we all began walking at a simple, slow pace.

I didn't think of anything on the way to the room, for fear Rem would confront me again. I didn't want pity. I merely just wanted everything to go back to normal. It's not like I hadn't suffered a greater loss before, after all. When we reached a pair of huge doors that were decorated, each of my vampires paused.

"When we enter here, everything is going to come to a climax for tonight. This is the meeting of a human citizen town's demise, and possibly yours. Just remember, we're here for you." Rem reminded me, before reaching for the doors.

"Wait!" A voice said behind us. I turned hesitantly and gasped extremely loudly.

"Matthias?!" I nearly shouted, ripping myself from Liam's and Rem's arms. Sure enough, the tanned pretty boy attendant from the airplane stopped a few feet in front of me. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, it's you…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, and what are _you_ doing in a place like this?! It's dangerous!" I cried out. Matthias smiled innocently.

"Actually, I work for the elders. It keeps me alive."

My jaw dropped, and Rem stepped up next to me. "You know each other?" he asked, almost irritably.

Matthias looked at Rem and nodded. "Flight attendant of the plane she used. But never mind that, I came with a message for you and Liam." he told Rem. Rem rolled his eyes, and I smiled. He already new that of course; just by reading the human boys mind.

"Oh, and what is the message?" Liam demanded.

Matthias cleared his throat softly before saying, "Elder Isidor wishes to speak to both of you. And don't worry about… Alexa," Matthias had paused as if to remember my name, "because I can take her to the people she needs to sit with."

I glanced at Rem and then Liam. "Alright." Rem agreed, though tightly. He walked past Matthias, with Liam hot on his trail, but not before warning Matthias.

"You hurt her, I rip your mortal throat out."

And then they continued walking. Matthias paled a moment, though his bronze tan made up for it. I smiled apologetically. "Liam is always like that. Shall we?" I asked, turning to open the doors.

Oh man, they were _heavy_. Matthias reached past me and pulled it open easily. And _I_ was supposed to be half vampire. He was only a human! Sheesh. We walked in quietly, and much to my shock, it looked like a drama play stage, only there were hundreds of seats surrounding the large, wooden stage. The chairs seemed first class, and practically half of them were filled with vampires. As we walked in, several of them turned to stare at me with wide eyes. I blushed. I forgot about the soap.

But then they saw Matthias by my side and quickly looked away. It was as if they messed with me when Matthias was protecting me then the elders would kill them. I smiled at that thought. Lights filled the entire room, which was humungous, by the way. On the colossal stage were five chairs in a circle, facing outwards towards the crowd. I was sure they were the _elder_ chairs.

I suddenly spotted Chandler sitting to our right, about twenty or so seats over from the door. When he saw me he smiled widely at me. I nudged Matthias, and began walking over to Chandler.

"Where is Autumn and Tayte?" I asked, curiously, as I sat next to Chandler. Matthias sat on my other side. Chandler shrugged.

"Some lady named Clara came by and picked them up, saying they needed to speak to them before the meeting started." he replied, and then sniffed me. "You smell good."

I smiled. "Thanks, kiddo." I ruffled his short, blonde hair and he giggled. He was probably decades old, but he was still a child.

Matthias, Chandler and I chatted for what seemed like forever, and Lucas was pushed back to that dark corner of my mind again. Matthias had saved a vampire before, but wasn't aware of its species before the vampire offered him a new life for saving him. Matthias had refused, but offered to work for them until he died.

It was a cute story when he told it. He even made jokes about it. He was a great guy, too. Innocent, very, very innocent. His mind seemed free of impurities. I secretly wondered if the vampires had brainwashed him.

Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed, and I glanced around. Nearly the whole throng of seats were taken by beautiful beings. Matthias pointed out a few humans that would probably be dead by midnight tonight. Most of the vampires avoided sitting next to us.

I was thankful, because it left me breathing room. But I was starting to get worried.

It had been a while since Rem and the others had left. Where were they? I suddenly saw a small commotion come behind the stage. Entering through a hidden door on the opposite side of the room, five figures glided elegantly across the floor to the stage. I immediately recognized Isidor. They each wore black cloaks, but no hoods.

Two of the five were females. One had fiery, short red hair, but I couldn't see her eyes. Her head was ducked as she stared at the floor. The other female had long, straight, dirty-blonde hair with what looked like bright, green eyes. Her face was round and soft. Though from my point of view, she had a hardness in her eyes that Liam used to have around me.

The two men were both proud looking. The taller man had brown hair that spiked in several different directions. His eyes were black and his face was very aristocratic. The second man was probably shorter then any of the vampires there, and he had a straight, light brown hair and dark, sunken eyes. He looked like a jerk, too.

They stepped onto the stage and each took a chair. Isidor ended up facing our side, and his eyes met momentarily with mine in a full room sweep, as if he were taking in the audience.

I took a deep breath. Everything went quiet. Finally, the woman with the straight blonde hair stood. "For those of you who are new to our aristocracy, I am Giselle, the fortune teller." She then sat, and Isidor stood elegantly, and introduced himself. Hm, so he was a tracker. What was that, anyways? Then the girl with the short hair stood, and finally turned her chin up to face us all.

My eyes widened. She had _white_ iris's. They literally blended in with the rest of her eye. The only part with a different color was the small, black dot in the center of her eyes: her pupils. She looked scary.

I instantly knew what kind of vampire she was. She was a _ghost_. And then she spoke. Her voice was a hard, methodical tune. "I am called Raniya, the ghost."

Everyone seemed to back down slightly, leaning back in their seats. I remembered that a ghost vampire could kill me with a single touch. They could suck out my life force. They're otherwise known as Psychic Vampires who also drink blood.

She sat down, and the shorter man stood, a smirk patrolling his broad face. "They call me Callistus, the mind worker." his voice echoed through the room, and _especially_ my ears.

In fact, it pissed me off. The _mind worker_. This was the man -_vampire_- who had fucked with my mind a couple days before, using a projection of Lucas to choke me! I bit my lip angrily to keep myself from shouting at him. Chandler touched my skin to cool me off.

As if he had sensed my anger, Callistus's gaze settled on me, and his smirk widened dramatically. This pompous bastard. I nearly snorted. Of course he would help Evelyn of all people.

Callistus quickly sat to let the last vampire elder introduce himself. This one seemed much calmer, and relaxed the rest. I realized he must have been the leader of their group. His voice was baritone, and sounded very wise. "Please, my friends, call me Talon. I am known as the strongest vampire in the world. I am also the leader of the elders." He paused, letting everything sink in. And then he slowly walked around the stage, meeting the eyes of several vampires as if to study them. As he came around to our side of the stage, his eyes met Matthias's, and then mine.

He stopped instantly when he saw me. Now that he was standing in the light, I noticed his hair wasn't just brown. It was silver on the roots, as if from old age. But the things that nerved me the most were of course, one, my vampires were no where to my seen, and two, Talon was staring at me with his hard, sagacious eyes.

"Alexandria Bernetta." he boomed loudly. Every head turned to look at me in surprise, disgust or fear. My heart began pounding in my chest, and it beat against my ribcage. I was _scared_. Feared out of my right mind… And my left. He raised his hand, and flicked his fingers towards me, and then motioned to the stage. "Come to me."

I sucked in a breath. This was it. I was going to be killed in front of everyone, and Rem wasn't here with me. I thought he said he would be here for me. I _thought _all of them would be. I slowly stood, my legs shaky, and Matthias moved out of my way to let me pass. I slowly and bitterly walked down the isle to the stage, keeping my head down. _Everybody_ was staring at me.

I bit my lip again to keep the tears from pouring. I was going to die while unaided, and nobody could save me. _In the end_, I thought despairingly, _I am always alone_.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'm really glad you all still like my story. :)

You reviewers are awesome! It really motivates me. Thank you! Sorry about all the cliffhangers… It just adds to the suspense. :D

And when I said warn me before you kill me, well, hows about I take back the whole killing thing? Kind of stalkerish there. Hahahaha. I love you guys!

* * *

As I made my way to the stage, knowing I'd be alone forever in my death, I nervously glanced around the room, just hoping that maybe, _just _maybe I'd see one of my saviors. But no. It always seemed like they ditched me in the most needed times. What was I? Chopped liver?

_Scratch that. Chopped witch, more like. About to be served for dinner, if this half witch-half vampire must say so herself. _I thought bitterly. I made it to the stage without falling clumsily, and glanced up, before walking up the side stairs. I caught Isidor's gaze, and he gave me a sad smile.

Great. Something bad _was _going to happen. Before I descended the last step to haul myself onto the stage, the handsome elder Talon reached his hand out to me. I paused on the staircase, and glanced up at him. I felt the light shine brightly into my eyes, and Talon looked right back at me.

I took his hand, shivering at the temperature of it, and he pulled me up to the stage. Of course, he's being nice because he has to kill me. He stared at me a moment, and if it hadn't been his _graying _hair, I probably would have thought he was sexy. The ridges of his face were smooth and his cheekbones were high and proud.

His black eyes seemed to stare straight through me. "You look just like your mother did." he said quietly.

My eyes widened. "Y-you knew my mom?" I gasped out. Talon smiled, the corners of his mouth crinkling slightly.

"I had saved her on several occasions, though I never showed her my face." he told me. I stared at him in wonder. It seemed like such a small world. Everybody seemed to know everybody, and everybody we thought was somebody we could trust, usually ended up betraying us. It was really twisted, in a sick sense.

"So… Now what?" I asked lightly, trying not to be rude. It's not like I wanted to rush my death or anything.

Talon turned to the crowd, still gripping my hand tightly in his own. "This woman is half witch, and half vampire," when he said so, half the crowd gave out growls or gasps, "but tonight, that will change. But only if she can save one of her friends."

Realization crashed down onto me like a wild ocean wave trying to pull me into its depths. Now I knew why none of my friends had returned. I jerked my arm violently from his grasp, wincing when I heard my shoulder pop, and stepped back from him. He stared at me in shock.

"_What did you do to my friends_?!" I snarled. I sounded much like an angry Liam, only with a girl voice. Isidor quickly stood up, as if to stop my attitude, but the fortune teller Giselle quickly grabbed his shoulder to sit him back down.

Talon's friendly smile returned and he turned to the other elders. "My elders, if you would, please."

As he spoke, the four others stood up, grabbing their own chair and walking off the stage with them. Now the 100 by 100 foot stage was empty, save for me and Talon standing to the side. It was then I noticed a circle was engraved into the ground. I saw out of the corner of my eye Isidor press something on the side of the stage. The stage started to rumble lowly, as if something was going to break through.

Something didn't break. It more like moved, to rise. The circle engraved in the stage slid from view, and darkness was replaced. I stared into the dark whole, as something else rose from its depths. No wonder the stage was huge and so tall. Something was hiding inside of it. My heart sped up again as I watched four, large, wooden squared poles rise from the darkness.

What I saw made me cry out in agony. Rem, Liam, Tayte and Autumn were bound at the wrists and ankles with iron chains on each wooden pole. But that wasn't what pained me the most. Each were unconscious, with several stakes protruding from their chests. Their vampire blood seeped through their clothes, slowly dripping to the new ground beneath them. I stumbled forward in utter shock.

"No… _No_! Why would you do this to your own _kind_?!" I screamed, turning to Talon. Tears formed quickly to my eyes. My eyes amplified more when I saw Talon lighting a thick packet of paper ablaze. "What are you doing?!"

"You have to save one. If you can save them all, I would be impressed. However, your time is limited." He threw the flaming paper onto the new circular ground. My breath stopped when I saw the fire instantly form a circle as a barrier around them. How the hell was I supposed to get through the fire?!

Talon disappeared from the stage, and the lights dimmed even more so, almost to the point where only the stage was glowing lightly. I cried hard as I ran to the line of fire. I couldn't get through that. It was at least as tall as the Allington castle fence now, and the smoke was already burning my senses. I reached through the flame quickly, hissing in pain when it singed my hand. I yanked backwards. That was right. Fire could easily kill a vampire. I panicked. It would kill them! It would take so little time.

My head started swaying. I was getting dizzy. Everybody's eyes on were on me, and my four best friends were depending on me. The tears streamed down my cheeks as I sobbed violently. Why couldn't it have been me?! How could they expect me to do this alone?!

All of a sudden, I heard a loud, familiar _caw_, the sound from a crow. I looked behind me quickly, the smoke clouding my sight, but only barely. In front of me landed the crow that I had followed me here. Then much to my pleasure and shock, Calixto leapt up onto the stage with a loud snarl as he looked at the fire. And then Lucas.

He followed right behind the animals. His determined face was set on his brother. And then he leapt above the flame, wrestling with the stakes and chains holding his brother. It would take too long for him to untie all of them. The fire was slowly closing in. I turned back to the fire, my eyes widened in anxiety and fear.

And then I saw it happen. To the corner of my eye, Calixto and the bird transformed. I looked back at them. They were now in the forms of humans. Calixto a handsome man with extremely long hair, and the crow a beautiful young girl with black, beady eyes. What was once Calixto looked at me.

"Save Rem."

And then they both leapt over the fire. Did that really just happen? Or was the smoke getting to my head?!

_Hurry the hell up Alexa!_ A voice screamed inside of me. I turned back to the fire and took in a deep breath, but it contained only burning sensations from the smoke. My burning eyes focused in on the fire, as I willed myself to walk through it as quick as possible. This is a matter of life or death.

As I thought that, everything went quiet around me. There was no vampires noises, no chains rattling, no fire slashing into the air. But I could see the fire. It was parting a pathway for me, as if I was magically doing it.

My body didn't hesitate. It pushed me through the parting flames quickly. I gasped when the noises suddenly came back and I was on the inside of the fire. I dismissed the shock, and looked up at Rem, who was still unconscious.

I grabbed onto the stakes in his body, and yanked them out. As I did so, I saw the blood pour out a little more. "_Shit_!" I cursed. I grabbed onto the chains wrapped around his jean-clad legs. They were tight as hell.

_Come on powers. Help me save him! Please!_ I cried out into my brain. The tears were dried up on my face from the profuse heat of the terrifying fire. It was at least a couple feet from me and Rem. I concentrated on the chains. This was to save the man I love.

Wait… What?! I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. I ignored it. I knew it now. My feelings hit me at full force. "I love Rem! Please, let me save him!" I exclaimed full heartedly. I meant it.

And as if someone had taken a jackhammer to the chains, I felt a surge of electricity zap through my arm, and the chains shattered. I didn't hesitate to grab the next set of chains around his pale arms as the electricity shocked through me again. The chains flew everywhere this time, and Rem's unconscious body fell forward. I narrowly caught him, forgetting how heavy he was.

I turned, putting his arm around my shoulders, and tried to stand straight. It took all the strength in my body to do so. I faced the fire and nearly shrieked as I pulled backwards. The fire was closing in on us. And _fast_.

_No, I am not going to die like this_!

I put my free hand into the fire. I was shocked to find it didn't burn me. Then I saw the silver scars of Isidor's bite shine brightly from the fire light. Oh my God. He did that on purpose. His mark was protecting me! I gritted my teeth.

"Please don't hurt Rem!" I shouted at the flames, and with one last, powerful heave of my body, I threw myself and Rem forward. I landed on the other side hard on the cool wooden floor. Rem laid next to me. I moved my head slightly to look behind us. We had made it.

I had saved Rem. I also saw that Tayte, Autumn and Liam had been removed from the poles as well. I gave out a cry that sounded like a shaky laugh, as the poles went up in flames.

That could have been us. We could have been disintegrated like that. My head collapsed against the floor; I was too weak to move. I stared into Rem's beautiful face. He looked peaceful. My eyes traveled down to his chest and stomach, where his wounds were slowly healing. However, he had already lost so much blood. I sat up slowly, my body trembling profusely underneath my weight.

I heard familiar voices yelling around me, but I blocked it out as I pulled Rem's head into my lap. I stared at my unmarked wrist for a moment. Then I put it to his mouth, hoping the soaps and the smell of my blood would awake him. It did.

I felt a shiver reverberate through his body, and his hands gripped my arm in a flash. It was extremely painful, his grip was so tight it was surely going to bruise. But I didn't care. I had to save him.

Then I felt the bite. This time, I didn't comprehend the pain or pleasure. It was only a slight pressure… My body was numb from the heat of the fire, from the pain of pushing my body too far, and from the dizziness of my brain. I watched Rem suck eagerly on my blood wearily. I was so tired. He kept drinking, and drinking.

I was too weak to stop him. That was, until strong arms grabbed my shoulders and pulled me from Rem. I fell back into a strong embrace. I barely managed to look up to see who had pulled me away from the thirsty vampire.

"I'm so sorry, Alexa." It was Lucas.

What was he apologizing for? I couldn't remember anything all of a sudden. So, instead, my eyes shut as I fell into a much needed, dreamless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Wow, reviews came in like crazy there. xD

Thank you so much, I still love you all. And nagging, I can deal with nagging. It actually helps because I always have to be constantly told to do something -so, haha yeah. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_. Ugh, that noise was sure annoying. It just kept repeating itself every couple of seconds. It was kind of cold around me, too. And my back hurt. Why was I hurting? Ah, maybe the bed I was on. Wow, it was uncomfortable.

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing slightly when bright white lights flashed brightly into my eyes. My eyes adjusted slowly, and so did my nose. I crinkled my nose. It smelled like a hospital. I warily looked around the room I was in.

Sure enough, I was in a hospital room. I was laying on the straight, rough bed. I slowly began to sit up when I realized I was alone in the room. Something pulled at my hand, and I looked down at it. I winced again. An IV needle was embedded into the blue vein on the top of my hand. I shuddered. It didn't hurt, but I suddenly found I was scared of needles.

_Brilliant. You get bitten constantly by vampires, and a measly little needle scares the shit out of you?! _I yelled inside my head.

My eyes followed the cord that was taped to my arm, up to the small sterile package of blood hanging from a pole next to my bed. A blood transfusion. Staring at the blood made me remember what had happened.

I had just barely saved Rem from the blistering hot fire that wanted to submerge us in its flames. I remembered the elders, Calixto and the crow transforming, Lucas, but most of all, Talon.

God, I hated him. I hated both him _and_ Lucas right now. Yes I was thankful to Lucas for helping me save Liam, but it was probably for his own accord too. After all, Liam _was_ his brother. All the memories clashed inside my head and I groaned as I got another headache. I fell back against the pillow and my eyes fell on the door across the room.

I stared at it with lidded eyes for minutes, until it started opening. A nurse walked in, with pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her chestnut hair was wrapped in a tight bun. She was a vampire. Oh, shit.

Then she smiled at me. "I figured you were awake. How are you feeling?" she fondled with the blood package for a moment, making sure it was still flowing properly.

"Hostile." I muttered, as if saying it would make the vampire nurse go away.

But she only smiled. "My name is Jayne. You're at a vampire hospital."

I tensed, and my eyes widened as I stared at her. Jayne laughed softly. "Do not worry. All the vampires who work here are trained with blood, and the patients who are vampires are locked in their rooms. We did that for security reasons when we brought you here."

Ah, of course. It all made sense now. If I had been taken to a regular hospital, the human doctors would have tested my blood and found out that I wasn't really human. Then I'd be in danger, and so would every other vampire out there.

I glanced up at the blood package that was feeding me its contents. "Who's blood is this?" It had to be a vampires, because it was darker then normal.

Jayne turned to the computer sitting in the room, and pulled up a window. In a list on the website were several names. She scrolled down for a couple of seconds. "Lucas Castillon's." she told me.

I gave a low growl. She turned back to me with a frown. "I'm sorry. He was the only one who was well enough to give you blood. The elder refused to give you his because it would transform you."

"Elder Talon?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, him, Lucas and the shape shifters brought in the other patients, Remington Castillon, Liam Castillon and two others."

Oh yeah, Calixto and the crow. Wow, they were shape shifters?! I didn't even knew those type of beings existed. I thought it was only werewolves and vampires and humans. But then again, they did transform.

Jayne suddenly felt my forehead. I inhaled a large, nervous breath. She smiled down at me and pulled out the IV needle. "Alright honey. You can go visit Remington and Liam. They're both in the next hospital room over."

My breath hitched. Oh my gosh, were they okay? Jayne helped me stand up, though I was wobbly on my legs as if I were a newborn colt. They were numb, like they had fallen asleep. "How long have I been sleeping?!" I gasped, as Jayne wrapped a supportive arm around my waist.

"Fifty four hours. At first we thought you had gone into a coma, because you didn't move forever. But then you woke up." she filled me in. She led me to the next room, keeping me on my feet. Before she opened the door for me, she warned, "Do _not_ give anymore of your blood to them until you leave the hospital tonight. Right now, you're still recovering."

I nodded, and she let me walk into the room. I kept a hold of the walls as she shut the door behind me. I walked over to the two beds in the room. Sure enough, my vampires were laying on each bed. Liam had his eyes closed, but Rem looked up at me from a magazine.

Neither of them had IV's attached to the them. Instead, beside each of their beds on a tray stand was a large pitcher of red liquid. So all they had to do was drink more human blood. Easy for them.

"Lovie, so glad to see you're coping." Rem said in his usual voice. I smiled faintly and made my crippled way over to his bed. I think Liam was napping.

"How are you?" I asked. He set down the magazine and smirked at me.

"Better, now that you're here."

I rolled my eyes, which kind of hurt my head, and then took a seat on the stool beside his bed. "Do you know what happened after I passed out?" I asked.

Rem pulled the magazine back up and flipped randomly through the pages. "Well, I was conscious long enough to watch Lucas carry you to Autumn's car. After that, the world seemed kind of dark."

I nibbled on my lip, which was a big mistake, because it was sore. Had I bit it fifty something hours before on the stage? Whatever the reason, I quickly retracted my teeth from chewing on the abused appendage. "What happened to Evelyn? The elders?"

Rem raised an eyebrow at me. "You expect me to pay attention to everything when I'm so _unfortunately _unconscious?"

I blushed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared of what might happen now." I told him, fiddling with the sheet on his bed.

"Go ask Lucas then. He's in the waiting room. Unless you wish to visit Tayte and Autumn. They're in room 204, three over from us on the left side. Chandler should be with them." Rem supplied for me. I nodded and stood up slowly. My legs had some feeling in them now. I started to turn, but stopped. I looked down at Rem who seemed suddenly extremely interested in the magazine.

I smiled, and leaned down. His eyes widened slightly when I placed a chaste kiss on his cool cheek. Then I pulled away quickly and walked to the door. Giving one glance back, I noticed he was reading a bathing suit magazine, with a half naked chick on the front. He must have read my mind, because he looked up at me and raised his eyebrows innocently.

I laughed. That was Rem, of course. I gave a glance to Liam, who seemed peaceful, and then I left the room to go to 204. Sure enough, it was where Rem had said it was. I knocked on the door gently.

It opened quickly, and I saw Chandler's large blue eyes peer up at me. He smiled toothily, and pulled me into the room, shutting the door behind us. "Alexa!" Autumn greeted happily, She was sipping on a straw, where blood was seeping through. Tayte was staring at me with a grin.

"Hey!" I replied, hugging Autumn and then Tayte. They seemed fine with the scent of my blood.

"You finally don't smell like that intoxicating Rafflesia fruit." Tayte commented. I smiled.

"I think the doctors gave me a bath." I told him. I was tempted to ask them what had happened after I passed out, but neither of them seemed to know much either. We all talked for a few minutes, before a new nurse came in to change their blood supply.

She gave a glance at me, knowing I was another patient because I had on the ugly white gown. Thankfully it tied all the way around, and didn't reveal my whole backside. "Visitors should go to the waiting room now, and patients should be in their rooms." she said solidly.

Chandler and I quickly complied after we said our goodbyes. But instead of going to my room, I asked Chandler if he would lead me to the waiting room. Lucas had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

The waiting room to the 200 hall was a small, square room that could probably fit only twenty beings inside. We opened the door, and I saw Lucas and Talon. Sitting beside them were the transformed beings of Calixto and the crow.

Four sets of eyes fell on me. I paused in the doorway. I instantly glared at Talon, who looked right back at me with those dark eyes of his. Then I studied Calixto and his shape shifter friend.

This form of Calixto was astonishing. He had waist-length hair that was several shades of blonde, from dark at the roots to white at the tips. He had those same beautiful orange eyes, and his face was rounded. He wasn't exactly _handsome_ but he was cute. The girl beside him had to have been no older then thirteen or so, because she was short, and her hair was raven colored. Her eyes were black and blended in with her dark brown skin. Was she African American?

She was beautiful. She smirked at me.

"I never had a chance to introduce myself." she had a different accent then the Americans and us Brits. "My name is Jelani."

I smiled at her. "Hey… Thank you for everything… Oh, and I'm really sorry that I stuffed you in that cage on the plane and that I ever stuck my tongue out at you in the beginning, and-"

Jelani let out a jingling laugh. "No, no. It is totally okay. We are allies, so I forgive you."

I blushed. Then I turned to Calixto with wide eyes. "So… Calixto isn't your name?" I asked.

Lucas stood up. "It is. I knew they were both shape shifters."

Calixto gave me a small smile. I hesitated momentarily, before walking to him and staring him in the eye. Yep, it was definitely him. His orange eyes were exactly like the lynx's. I smiled brightly at him.

"Hello there, Calixto."

"Nice to finally meet you in person." he said. His voice was kind of emotionless. Lucas then walked to me. I tensed and pulled away from him.

He frowned. "Everything that happened back at the fair, it was all supposed to be part of a plan." he told me softly. I glared at him.

But my body was aching to embrace him. No, I love Rem. Lucas was just a misunderstanding. "Oh, and what was that plan?" I demanded.

Lucas sighed heavily and resumed his seat next to Talon again. This time, I sat on the opposite side of the chairs, just five feet in front of Lucas and the others. Chandler sat next to me, and placed his hand in mine. I felt the tingle of his power calm me down. And then, Lucas began explaining.

"At first, I did not want to tell anybody of the plan, because they would disagree greatly with it. However, I followed through with it. I was going to seduce Evelyn and then kill her when the time is right. I wanted to… Well, trick the elders into thinking her death was an accident, otherwise they would have killed me on the spot when they saw me with her."

I heard Talon make a displeased grunt, but Lucas quickly apologized to him. I raised an eyebrow. "So now what? Where is Evelyn? Did you kill her?"

Lucas flinched. "N-no. When I heard from Evelyn that everybody was in trouble, I quickly left her to help you and the others."

What he said shocked me. "Y-you didn't kill her?!" I cried out.

Talon cleared his throat then. "You need not to worry. Even though Evelyn took off, Lucas and I have made an agreement. If you agree to marry into the Castillon family, then Isidor will track her. I will kill her."

My mouth gaped. "M-marry? Who? When?!" I gasped.

"A Castillon of your choice. And preferably before your nineteenth birthday. I know your _eighteenth _birthday is in a month, so that gives you a good year to make your decision."

I stared at him, contemplating my decision. "So… If I agree that I'll marry a Castillon, you'll hunt down Evelyn as soon as possible? And that inferior elder Callistus will keep his projections to himself now, right?!"

Talon laughed. "Yes. And you can even get married on your nineteenth birthday as well." he told me. I smiled.

"So, she saved a vampire, is she going to become a vampire now, Elder Talon?" Chandler asked. I froze.

I had forgotten all about that. Talon looked at me, and everybody else followed. "It depends if she wants that." Talon said softly.

Did I want to become a vampire? Did I want to have cold skin without a beating heart?

_However, when she was changed into a vampire, her personality changed_…

I remembered Isidor telling me what happened to Evelyn after she was changed. What if that happened to me? I narrowed my eyes in concentration. "Elder Talon, is there a way that I can remain this way and then not age at all? I don't think I could handle the full transformation…" I trailed off.

Talon's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You are a very smart half-witch to think of something like that. Never before has anybody asked me that." he said. I wondered if I should have taken his words as a compliment or insult.

My hopes raised. "So, there is a way?"

Talon looked at Calixto suddenly. "But of course there is a way." Talon said. Calixto looked at him and then me.

I was confused. "Why are you looking at him?" I inquired curiously. Talon smiled at me.

"Shape shifters were supposed to have gone extinct centuries ago. They are the rarest type of being to have ever been able to walk the earth. Their blood is forever immortal, which means these two have the ability to create immortals with just a transfusion. It wouldn't even harm you or change you into a shape shifter. It will make you forever immortal, with your vampire friends."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you one-hundred percent sure?" I demanded.

Talon nodded. "I have been around for a thousand and more years. I have researched plenty of the shifters."

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Tonight, when you and the others are discharged, we can go back to my home and Calixto will do the honors of giving you his blood." Talon said in a strong tone. I couldn't help but smile widely.

I was going to be able to live with them forever. For the first time in that long week, I was extremely happy. Now I would only have to wait… I glanced at the clock. It was only noon… Okay, I would have to wait probably six or more hours. It sounded like days.


	25. Chapter 25

After meeting with Talon and the others, my nurse, Jayne, took me back to my room to let me rest a bit more before I left. I had tried to deny that I needed more rest, considering I had been asleep for more then two days, but she told me if I were to go home tonight, I needed extra sleep.

Well now, here I was, dressed a pair of shorts that Talon had brought me from his wife, and a baggy black t-shirt that was probably Talon's. "Why do I need these clothes again?" I complained, as Rem helped me into Autumn's car. Lucas was going to drive, since Autumn was still a bit weak. Calixto, Liam, Jelani and Chandler went to ride with Talon, since Autumn's car wasn't big enough for all of us.

"Because the dress was burn to smithereens." Rem told me. I sighed.

Autumn had insisted on sitting up front with Lucas since it was _her_ car and she didn't want Lucas to ruin it. So that left me stuck in the back sandwiched between Rem and Tayte. Not that I minded, anyway.

We drove for a good hour to Talon's house. All the while I rested my head on Rem's shoulder, as he spoke to Tayte about random things. Lucas and Autumn bickered, and I had never heard Lucas argue before.

It was hilarious. "Lucas, I swear! Next time, put on the blinker! And- Ah! You're going over the speed limit! By fifty miles per hour! It's sixty, not one-hundred something! Slow _down_!" Autumn gasped.

"_Calm _down! I have been able to drive since I was a newborn." Lucas told her.

"That won't explain shit when that green suburban smashes into us!" Autumn screeched. I smiled as Lucas replied bitterly.

I suddenly thought they'd be a great couple; but I didn't want to trust Lucas with Autumn. If he hurt her, well… Let's just say I'd pull some voodoo on him. I _was _half-witch after all.

I stared out the window as the freeway passed by us. We drove under a bridge, and I heard the zooming of other cars above us. And then it was bright again, as we exited the dark cave of the bridge. I loved America.

There was so much interesting things about it. So many cars and people. So many different buildings. My favorite were the skyscrapers. They reached even higher into the sky then Allington castle did! I suddenly wondered if I was going to have a happy life with whoever I choose to marry. I wrinkled my nose.

For some reason, that made me sound older then I was. I imagined what my mother would say if she were here; "_Alexa! You have to be sure you're supported! You can't depend on a man the rest of your life!_"

I giggled at the thought. Rem stopped talking, and looked down at me, reading my thoughts. I glanced up at him, faking naivety. But the huge grin on my face revealed me.

"Well, your mother would be a smart woman." Rem said, and smirked at me.

Autumn suddenly twisted in her seat to look at me with her big, sparkly blue eyes. "Have you decided who you're going to marry?!" she asked.

I blushed and stared down at my lap. "I-I… I still have a year to make my decision! Don't rush me!" I nervously said. Autumn laughed.

"Sorry! I'm just excited! Our little Alexa is growing up!"

Both Rem and I raised our eyebrows. "_Our_?" we both said in unison. Autumn shrugged.

"I meant Tayte and I. We're happy to see you finally settling in!"

My eye literally twitched. "Do _not_ push it, Autumn!" I warned, but then smiled to show I was playing. Autumn laughed harder.

Tayte patted me on the head. "Whoever you choose, we'll support you. Even if it ends up to be a mysterious, cheating bastard." he said in a friendly voice.

The car went silent and I felt Rem tense underneath my head. My eyes flickered to the rearview mirror, where I saw Lucas's eyes harden as he continued to stare at the road. His hands fisted tightly on the wheel. Autumn gave Tayte a look, and then slowly sat forward in her seat.

"What? What did I say?" Tayte asked, almost completely oblivious to what had just happened. Nobody answered him.

"Nothing, never mind." I quickly said, since nobody was planning on saying anything anytime soon. The rest of the ride was silent. It was also so hard to resist biting my lip in thought.

It was still sore, and hadn't healed much. That reminded me! I lifted my wrist up to look at the silver scars from Isidor. They were still there. They looked like a silver tattoo. But who would get two, small, silver circles as a tattoo on the inside of their wrist?

I smiled at them. They had saved me from the fire. How did it happen? Did elder blood have some other powerful supplement in it? Suddenly the car stopped. I looked up as everybody started unbuckling. We were at Talon's house.

Well, I couldn't quite call it a house. More like a five story mansion, with large, beautifully black painted exterior and a large garden in the front. We climbed out of the car and I saw Talon's car parked in front of us. So they had already arrived. Man, they were fast!

We walked up the stepping stones through the pretty garden, and Lucas walked into the house. I hesitantly stepped through after him. Rem stayed behind me. I took a whiff of the mansion and nearly sighed in delight. It smelled like fresh cinnamon and incense.

We walked into a large living room, with three Victorian style couches and an armchair. A giant Plasma TV was plastered to the far wall, and a small, brown coffee table was centered between the furniture on top of a polar bear rug.

It was beautiful. "Ah, you have finally arrived." Talon greeted us suddenly. He walked from revolving doors and behind him followed a beautiful woman. I was shocked at first, because she had tanned skin, and brown hair. Her eyes were narrow and hazel. I deftly realized…

She was a human.

Talon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "This is my wife, Karen."

My jaw dropped. W-what?! H-he… An elder… Married to a human?! What?!

"It's a pleasure to meet y'all." she drawled in a southern accent. I quickly smiled at her when her eyes landed on me. She smiled back, wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes.

_Oh God_… I thought, _why wouldn't he change her? She's going to die before he ever does… how painful would that be_?! I was utterly shocked. I felt empathy deep inside of me. Talon then motioned to the couches.

"I think it's time to get to business. Karen, dear, would you care to make some tea and snacks for our guests?"

Karen smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "But of course, my darling." she turned and walked back through the revolving doors. I winced.

"D-does she know…?" I managed to whisper.

Talon smiled sadly, very, very sadly. "Yes, she does. She refuses to become a bloodsucker though." he said quietly. I apologized as best as I could.

Then we all sat down. Rem, me, Tayte, Chandler and Autumn sat on the longest couch. Liam and Lucas sat on the shorter couch, and the others sat on the second biggest couch. Talon took his place on the armchair.

He sat back slightly. "Now, before you come to the decision of having an eternal life, think about it before so." he warned me.

I glanced at my friends faces. They each seemed interested in what I would say. "I _have _thought about it. The only friends I have are the ones in this room. I don't… I wouldn't be able to live with the thought of ever having to leave them in only eighty or so years."

Talon thought for a moment as he stared into my eyes. Was he trying to detect doubt? Lies? He wouldn't find any of it. I wanted this so bad it hurt. Finally, he looked to Calixto. Calixto's blonde eyebrows raised only slightly.

"If you are ready, Calixto." Talon said. I felt a flutter in my stomach.

Okay, so maybe I was a little nervous. Talon had said it wouldn't hurt me. I had to trust him. Calixto slid off the couch and made his way to me. He kneeled down in front of me and looked up into my eyes.

"Please, Calixto." I begged.

"If this hurts you, stop drinking." he simply said, and then I flinched when he bit into his arm. The blood began seeping down in trails. He put it towards me and I stared at the spider web of blood forming . I glanced warily at Rem, who nodded once.

Then, I took his arm and put it to my mouth, closing my eyes as I hesitantly licked up the blood and sucked from his bite. His blood tasted delicious. It was warm, too. No, not warm. It was burning. Fiery hot. It scorched my throat as it slid down it. I shut my eyes tighter to try to ignore it. There was no way I was going to back down.

Then it expanded. As his blood formed in my stomach, and my body began sucking up the minerals in it, my muscles turned to fire and it felt like my bones were being crushed. I cried out and shoved myself backwards as my bones made snap-like sounds. I grabbed my throat. I couldn't breath. I felt someone's arms around me, lifting me up, and then I heard what sounded like hundreds of voices talking at once.

But it sounded as if someone had pressed fast-forward. The voices were a blur to me. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I could feel myself writhing in pain. I tried shoving myself out of the arms that were wrapped around me, but they held fast.

The pain stopped immediately when I felt a cold hand press against my forehead. I relaxed instantly, going limp in whosever's arms I was in. I kept my eyes shut, but I listened intently to what happened around me. I was suddenly tired. I was on the brink of sleep.

"Is she okay?" I heard Chandler say.

"She'll be okay. Thank you for your helping hand." Talon said from the background. Ah, so Chandler had used his power to calm me down.

Had I overreacted? Was that why it hurt so much? I reached my hand up to touch the person who was holding me. It was a man. My eyes slowly opened, and I was looking up at the face of Rem.

He looked down at me, and his grip tightened. "Why didn't you stop drinking when you first started feeling your throat burn?" he demanded, setting me back down on the couch. I saw everyone around me had stood up nervously.

They slowly sat down as I recovered. "I'm sorry… I just didn't want to-"

"We know. I knew you were stubborn from the start." Talon interrupted. I looked at him with wide eyes. I noticed Calixto hadn't moved from his spot on the ground next to my feet. His arm was healed, but he was looking up at me with large orange eyes.

"I'm sorry." Calixto told me. I smiled softly down at him, and hesitantly touched his head. His eyes closed. I ran my fingers through his hair, pretending in my mind he was a lynx right now.

I looked back up at Talon. "So… Did it work?" I asked.

At that moment, Karen came in with two trays of snacks and a large pitcher of tea with several small teacups. She set them down between us on the coffee table, and then smiled politely at us, before leaving the room through a different door.

Talon poured himself some tea and sipped gingerly on it. He looked back at me.

"Firstly, look at your wrist."

The wrist with Isidor's bites? I looked down at it like told to, and gasped. There was nothing left. The silver scars were gone. "And secondly, would someone be willing to bite her, or make her bleed?"

My head shot up. "What?!" Nearly half of my friends gasped.

Talon blinked. "If you truly are immortal, then your wounds will heal instantly. Like Calixto's had." he said. I suddenly felt stupid. Of course.

"Does that mean I would get super strength too?" I hoped.

"No. That doesn't work with being a witch. In fact, I don't even think you are a witch anymore. But Calixto, being a shape shifter, wouldn't be able to grant you that. Only by becoming a full vampire would that happen."

My hopes went down. Rem suddenly took my left arm. "I'll bite her." he said.

I looked at him and smiled. It only took a second for his fangs to sink into my skin. I felt the pleasure zap through me again, and I inhaled deeply to keep myself from literally moaning. That would be… awfully embarrassing in front of a crowd.

Then Rem pulled away with only taking a few drops of my blood. I waited and watched my arm. After at least a minute of silence, I saw the bite marks slowly, very slowly start minimizing. I gasped.

"That is so cool!" I said. The bleeding stopped instantly, and then the marks were just a scab.

"Now maybe only another minute or two, and it will be completely gone. With not a blemish on your skin." Talon filled in the next silence. I gazed up at him, a giant smile on my face.

"Thank you Calixto and Talon!" I said happily. Calixto smiled up at me, the first time I had seen emotion on his face since he had changed. Talon nodded and sipped some more from his cup.

"You guys can stay another day or two in America, if you wish." Talon said.

Lucas suddenly looked up. "We wont be leaving until we find out where Evelyn is. You said if Alexa agreed, that you and the elders would track and hunt her."

"Yes, so leave that to us. You have nothing to worry about now." Talon told him. I suddenly had a feeling of doubt. What if Evelyn expected this? What if she was planning something now? That uneasy feeling in my gut intensified.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So my step dad just put a zebra on our desktop screen, and it's butt is the closest to the screen. I _really_ don't want to look at the zebra butt for the rest of the day. So, I'm taking my mind off of it and writing another chapter! :D

Thank you, my awesome reviewers for leaving so many reviews! :)

Oh and… this may be a little bit of a depressing filler chapter. Sorry. :(

* * *

Nobody had to share a room except of course Karen and Talon. The whole house literally had seventeen rooms. Karen showed us girls to the second floor, where each of us got a huge room. Talon took the boys up the third and fourth floor to choose their rooms.

We would be staying until Evelyn was dead, which made me even more excited. I would be able to enjoy America more, and I'd be at peace knowing Evelyn wouldn't be able to come near me anymore. After we chose our rooms and ate dinner in the huge, beautifully flourished dining room, Tayte offered to drive back to the hotel to grab our stuff.

Autumn, Chandler and Lucas went with him in case something bad happened. Now it was me, Rem, Liam, Jelani and Calixto sitting in the living room and watching some American show called Family Guy. It was kind of stupid, but pretty funny.

Calixto and Jelani seemed to like it a lot. They were sitting next to each other. I smiled at them. "Have either of you thought of reproducing to create more of your race?" I asked innocently.

They both froze and looked at me. "Together?!" Jelani gasped.

I blushed and then paled. "N-no, well… I mean… Aren't there more of your race somewhere in the world?"

Jelani shook her head. "Not that I know of. And if so, then they know how to hide damn well." she said.

I went quiet afterwards. I peeked over at Rem from behind my curly hair. He wasn't watching the TV. Instead, he was sipping on the wine that Talon had let him have and staring at me.

Oh. I blushed furiously and quickly looked back at the TV. I suddenly felt cool fingers move my hair from the side of my face and trail along my cheek. I glanced over and my eyes widened. Rem's face was inches from mine. All I would have to do is lean forward and…

My eyes met his golden ones. "Later." he breathed. I blinked several times, and he was already leaning back to resume his position.

Later? What did he mean by _later_?

Suddenly Karen and Talon came into the room. "Do you know Tayte and the others will be back?" Talon asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Well then, would someone like to help me take extra blankets and pillows up to the boys rooms?" Karen asked softly. I jumped up from my seat and nodded.

"I would love to help you." I said, smiling kindly. Talon smiled back at me. Karen nodded, and motioned for me to follow her.

We went to a large closet-like room, where Karen started pulling out several comforters and pillows. I took as much as I could, two large folded blankets and three pillows. She took about the same, including a pile of pillow cases.

Then she led me up the stairs. "The boys chose rooms from the third and fourth floor. Talon and I sleep on the fifth. Be sure to remember that dear." Karen told me.

"Okay."

"And if you need anything tonight? Don't hesitate to come up there to get us. Talon is such a sweet man. He would do anything for you and your friends."

I stared at the back of her sundress as we walked. She sounded so sad. I wonder why that was. We dropped off the blankets and pillows needed in each room, before we made our slow way down the next couple of staircases.

"How long have you and Talon been together, Karen?" I asked softly. She looked at me for a moment as we walked at a slow pace.

"For sixteen years. I was about twenty when we met…" she trailed off, and suddenly stopped walking. I stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back at her when I noticed she stopped walking. She was staring at the floor.

"How did you meet?"

"Such horrible memories…"

My eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked about that… I'm sorry…" I nibbled my lip, which had healed, of course.

Karen smiled up at me. "No, no. If you don't mind, I would love it for someone to hear my story."

She leaned against the nearest wall when I nodded my head. We were still on the third floor. "I had just broken up with a man who had threatened my life because I wouldn't give him sex. I became scared so I ran away from him… and he ordered his gang to follow me. They cut me, beat me up, raped me," she kept talking, but my mind had frozen on that last sentence. That… is horrible. "eventually, they finished. They left me in a nearby park to die. That was when Talon found me. He saved my life by giving me his blood, and then he brought me to his house. My parents were dead, and I refused to go back to my town."

I stared at her as she paused. I felt disgusted with myself for asking. It was depressing. Why would somebody do that? Was that reality? She started talking again.

"I grew to love him, and even after he admitted he was a vampire elder, I still loved him. He wanted me to become a vampire, but I was afraid. Ever since that night I had been afraid of death. If I became a vampire, I would have to die. But… That wasn't the only reason. I'm anemic. An anemic human becomes a monster when they are turned. That is why Talon refuses to change me as well."

"Why don't you have children?" I asked. Karen gave a small, sad laugh and started crying. I began to hyperventilate. Oh no! I made her cry! I quickly went by her side, and held her small, frail body in my arms as I tried rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry! That was a bad question too! All I meant was that if you had kids you could also talk to them to get your feelings out!"

Karen sniffled and hugged me. Her tears wet through the oversized shirt I was wearing. "I can't have children. Those men wounded me so terribly."

I tensed. Those… _bastards_. I held her tighter to me. "I should kill them if I ever see them." I said seriously. Karen shook her head and pulled away from me. Her eyes were swollen and pink.

"Talon took care of them long ago." she said, wiping her face. "I'm going downstairs to the bathroom, dear."

I nodded and watched her walk down the stairs. I couldn't imagine living a life like that. Losing my parents would have killed me had I not met Lucas and the others. And seeing my friends staked to the poles at the Year Fair tore my heart apart.

But living a life where someone rapes me, beats me up and leaves me to die would surely kill me. From the inside out. And then not having the chance to reproduce? To never be able to see a life come from you? I felt tears brim my eyelids as I imagined how that must be.

I quickly grabbed the t-shirt I was wearing and wiped my eyes with it. I didn't want to cry. I hated pity, and I was sure she wouldn't want me to cry for her. I looked back up to continue walking down the stairs, and bumped right into Rem's chest.

I stumbled backwards with a gasp, but he caught me around the waist. "Why were you about to cry?" he asked. I didn't answer him aloud. He read my mind and frowned. "Yes, Karen seemed to have gone through a hard life."

I stared up at him, entangling my hands into his sweater. "I imagined how it would be… if that had happened to me." I muttered. Rem's face darkened.

"I would have tortured the men until they had no strength to fight back." he told me. I laughed nervously.

"T-thanks." I said. Rem smirked and stood my upright.

"So you want to know what I meant by later?"

My eyes widened and I blushed. "Quit reading my mind…" I mumbled, looking down at the floor to hide my blush. Rem stepped towards me and I backed up… unfortunately, right into the wall. He placed either hand on the side of my head against the wall.

"I love reading it though. I love to hear how every time I corner you like this, your stomach feels hot," he leaned towards me so I felt his cool breath on my face. He smelled like the spearmint plant. I had never realized that until now. It was delicious. But I blushed again when he smirked. "I love to hear how much you love my smell… And whenever I bite you, you want to moan."

His lips touched mine, in the gentlest of touches. It was almost so soft and moderate that I barely felt it. And then he pulled away from me with a smirk plastered to his handsome face. I stared wide eyed at him. I could feel my face was flushed and my skin felt hot everywhere.

"You look like a doe." he said bluntly.

That knocked me out of my surprise. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "It's not like I _always_ look like a deer!" I said sarcastically. "If my eyes weren't so big and brown… Th-then… I need contacts. I want blue ones. And… W-why do you have to tease me so much?! I know you do it so you can see my embarrassment!" Oh great, I was spluttering my words and babbling. Rem placed a finger on my lips suddenly to shut me up.

"Shh."

"Forry." I mumbled incoherently against his finger. We looked at each other for a long time. Finally he removed his finger and twirled a piece of my hair.

"I don't know if I can continue my sarcastic comments on you anymore." he muttered. "The first time I ever saw you, I thought you would end up like the other girls that Lucas had brought home. But I was wrong. I tested you so many times, seeing when you would break. But your love for Lucas was so strong…"

Rem's eyebrows narrowed and he yanked away from me. My love for Lucas? I stared at him as he turned and walked away from me. "Wait… What are you doing?!" I called out to him.

He stopped for a moment and looked back at me. "You said you love me. Back at the Year Fair. You put your heart into it to save me, but there's a part of you that's still mourning for Lucas."

"W-what do you mean?" I gasped, stumbling to the top of the staircase to look down at him.

"Autumn knows things." he simply said, and then disappeared down the rest of the steps.

I stared at the spot he was just at. _Way to go, Alexa_. I thought grimly. But how could he just expect my feelings to just bandage themselves up though? I sighed. Just as I thought everything would become happy, too.

I leaned back against the wall and slid down it. I buried my face into my knees and arms and started crying. They were tears for Karen and tears for my own shame.


	27. Commercial Chandler

**A/N**: Extra Chapter. Kind of like a commercial in between a show? I thought it would be cute, so I decided to post this. Next regular chapter coming soon!!

* * *

_**When Chandler first meets the Elders**_:

Giselle: Hello, child. I am Giselle.

Chandler: Is that another name for the animal?

Giselle: …No, honey.

Chandler: -Greets Raniya and Callistus normally-

Isidor: Isidor.

Chandler: Where is the door?

Isidor: No, my name is Isidor.

Chandler: Why is your name on a door?

Isidor: …………

Talon: And I, am the Elder Leader, Talon.

Chandler: How do you use a birds claw to rule four powerful vamps?

_All the Elders_: ………………………………

Chandler: Well, it was nice meeting you! Hopefully we can get to first name basis someday! -walks away-

* * *

And this is why we just _have_ to love that cute little boy! :)


	28. Chapter 27

It was Autumn who found me at the top of the staircase. "Alexa!" she gasped, sitting down in a hurry next to me. By now my tears had dried up, and I was just sitting there staring at the opposite wall. She wrapped an arm around me. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly… I have no idea." I choked out. "Rem said… Rem said that I still loved Lucas… But… Why can't I feel it? He said you knew things…"

Autumn pulled away as if she had been electrocuted. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing much else than that." I told her, quietly. She was silent for a long time, and I glanced over at her.

"When you hugged me at the hospital…" Autumn started, pausing a moment to look at me with sympathetic eyes. "I felt something inside of your heart, your feelings, and your mind. They each thought of Lucas still. After you caught him with-…with Evelyn… Your heart went into a mental breakdown but you don't even realize it. You fell really hard for Lucas."

I stared at her with emotionless eyes. "So why can't I forgive him? Why do I still hate him for what he did, if supposedly I still love him?"

Autumn touched my hand gently. "You're in denial to believe what he did with Evelyn. Your mind is working over your heart at full force. It's telling you that it doesn't want to be hurt again."

I continued to watch her. Her eyes were closed in concentration. She was so beautiful, and smart. Why didn't she ever take more then a liking to Lucas? They would make a cute couple, really. She opened her eyes out of thought and looked back at me. I saw something then.

It was a sadness… or jealousy in her eyes that caused mine to widen. No, it wasn't like she was trying to use a power on me. She _did_ like Lucas. And talking about this with me just hurt _her_ more.

"You like Lucas."

Autumn laughed and stood up suddenly. "Of course, he's a childhood friend. Why wouldn't I?" With that, she disappeared down the steps. I heard a light _thud _though, and then Autumn muttered an apology.

Did she run into someone? As if on cue, Lucas appeared at the last step. My breath froze in my lungs. He looked at me sheepishly. "I ran into Autumn on the way up." he told me.

I looked down and away from him. "S-so what are you doing up here?" I asked, and I slowly pulled myself up to stand. Lucas stayed where he was on the last stair step and stared at me.

"Why were you crying?"

I looked back at him and stared into his pretty green eyes. "N-no reason." I muttered.

He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me."

Suddenly, I felt something compel me to talk to him. It scared me, because my mouth opened without my consent and started talking. "Because I felt bad for Karen, and Rem left me up here saying I still loved you."

My eyes widened considerably and I stumbled backwards, covering my mouth. Lucas's eyes widened, but I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said or whether it was because I told him on accident. No, it wasn't an accident.

"What the hell?!" I cried out.

Lucas stared at me. "Did you _want_ to tell me that?" he asked quietly. I shook my head furiously.

He stepped toward me and continued to look into my eyes. I couldn't turn away. What was happening to me?! Why did I tell him that?! "Wrap your arms around me." Lucas ordered.

And I did. As soon as I embraced him, he wrapped his own arms tightly around me. "W-what's happening to me?" I asked into his shirt.

"I have no clue, but for some reason, my powers are working on you."

I gasped, and pulled back. "N-no… That can't be right… they aren't supposed to…" I stumbled over my words. I couldn't face him now. I ran past him, nearly flying down the stairs. "Talon!" I called out quickly when I arrived in the living room.

All my friends looked over at me. I probably looked ridiculous now. I could feel my eyes were amplified in a scared sight. I was sure I definitely looked like a deer in the headlights now. Rem stood immediately from the couch and strode toward me.

"Lucas's powers are working on you?" he said, reading my mind. Talon and Calixto looked at each other and then back at me.

"Yes, what is going on?" I cried out. Talon slowly stood up, taking his time finding an answer.

"I believe that when Calixto gave you his blood, it paired up with the vampire blood inside of you and…" he grimaced, and sighed, "deoxygenated the human and witch blood, killing it off instantly."

Lucas walked down the stairs behind me, and stopped when he saw everybody turn to look at him.

"S-so basically now… I'm in more danger then I already was." I gasped.

*

"We all need to keep our guard up. Now that Alexa is more vulnerable to vampire powers, there must be at least two other vampires with her at all times. Wherever she goes outside of this house." Talon told us over the dinner table.

I stared down at my food. I was wondering why everyone was making such a big deal about this. Was it because I was the last Bernetta who wasn't a full vampire? Who wasn't insane? Or maybe it was because I was no longer a witch. In fact…

I didn't even know what to call myself. I was so confused with what was going on inside of me. At first, I had been half human, half witch. Then I was half vampire, half witch. And now… I'm half shape shifter who can't shift, and half vampire that doesn't _need _to drink blood to survive.

Wow, I was getting a headache.

I looked up and nibbled my lip. Tayte was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and shook my head, silently telling him that nothing was wrong. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the delicious Parmesan noodles that Karen had cooked.

"Would you like some wine?" Talon asked me. I looked up in shock.

"Aren't I too young?" I asked.

Talon smiled his friendly smile and shook his head. "Of course you are. But if we're supervising you, you'll be fine. Here." He passed a small glass to me of white liquid.

I sniffed it and crinkled my nose. Yuck. But not to be rude, I sipped on it. It burned my throat a little bit. Autumn and I began talking about America then, and she even told me a bit about its economy and government. I also found myself on my third cup of wine.

I started feeling a bit dizzy. It was a similar feeling to before, when we went to the ball a week or two ago.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early." I murmured. Autumn nodded and continued drinking the blood in her own wine glass.

I turned to say goodnight to Rem, but he was busy talking to Talon about our living situation here for the time being. I bit my lip to keep myself form interrupting, and instead stood up. Tayte and Chandler wished me goodnight, and Autumn hugged me quickly. Liam nodded to me. The others were deep into conversation.

Before I left the dining room, I took one last glance at my friends. There were so many of them. How had I earned this? I gave a smile, even though nobody saw it, and left the dining room. I was going to go upstairs, but I paused, looking at the front door. I suddenly felt induced to open it.

No. That feeling was a bad one. Why was I feeling it? It was that same feeling when I told Lucas-

"_Go outside_."

I stopped moving all together and stared wide eyed at nothing. Who had said that? It sounded so ghostly and soft. I quickly shook my head and started up the stairs.

"_No! Go outside! NOW!_" the voice screamed at me.

Then I felt the horrid feeling of my legs forcefully stopping. _No!_ I yelled inside of my head. My body turned, and I began walking to the front door. I was dizzy. The alcohol was messing my brain up. As my body walked to the door on its own accord, I stumbled, my vision going blurry.

I opened my mouth to shout for help, but the voice intervened. "_Shut up and just walk outside_." it hissed.

My mouth snapped shut and I reached for the handle. Oh my god. Someone was going to hurt me and I couldn't do anything about it! I cursed myself for leaving the dining room early. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Was it the alcohol? Suspense? Or what I was expecting on the other side of the door?

I could feel my breath quicken. I hoped, I wished, I _prayed _that someone would come into the living room then to save me. The door opened. I walked outside. The door shut behind me with a soft thud.

Then the feeling of compellation stopped. I was staring out at the garden in front of me. It was dark, but the streets were lit up by the dim streetlamps. One was flickering. My eyes trailed across the road.

Nobody was out there. I let out the breath I had been holding, and slowly turned to walk back into the house.

That was freaky.

My head was pounding, and I was glad I hadn't had another cup of wine, or else I would probably have ended up passed out right here. I quickly opened the door. The fresh scent of the cinnamon clouded my senses.

But then it was gone. A cold hand placed itself over my mouth to keep me from breathing or screaming. My eyes widened as I tried to yell for help. It was useless. The person pulled me back with a great force, and I had no choice but to follow after. I couldn't breath.

I managed to pull the door back with me, so that it slammed shut loudly. There, someone would hear it! Someone would come save me! "Stop struggling!" The voice hissed into my ear.

Why did it sound so familiar? It made me panic even more. I kicked backwards, but the man quickly dodged it. I twisted, but he held me tightly against him. So I bit into his hand as hard as I could.

He howled into my ear and spun me around. I was shocked beyond disbelief to see Blade. His angered face was the last thing I saw before he slapped me across the face. My body connected with the pavement with a _thud_.

Then I had déjà vu. I was falling into the familiar black abyss. I was unconscious. It all happened so fast that I was sure nobody inside had made it to the door to save me.


	29. Chapter 28

"Wake _up_."

I groaned and rolled over, away from the annoying voice. I heard it growl, and then I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder and turn me back over. I opened my eyes in surprise and stared right into Blade's. My cheek suddenly began hurting, and I remembered he had slapped me. I gasped in shock and shoved him away from me. He didn't budge, and I couldn't roll over because his hand still held my shoulder.

I tried to give him the worst glare possible, but it didn't fathom him. Instead he was studying my face in surprise. "Usually only a half vampire would have taken a day or so to heal a bruise to _that_ degree. But it only took you an hour."

Well, it wasn't like I was going to tell him what happened to me. I scowled at him and pushed his hand off of me. "Why the hell did you kidnap me?" I barked, looking around the room I was in. It wasn't exactly rich looking. It appeared to be an ordinary room, with a bed, dresser, small vanity mirror, bedside table, and two doors. One probably for the closet and the other to leave the room or enter it. I didn't want to look into Blade's eyes, because I knew what he was capable of.

Blade sat on the edge of my bed and examined his nails in boredom. "Evelyn's orders." he said.

My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. "What?!" I exclaimed. I suddenly realized the irony in this. It just so happens that when my vampire friends wanted to keep a better eye on me, someone got to me in a completely different way. Someone had linked with my mind and used their powers on me. Was that possible?! It had to be…

"She _supposedly _has this diabolical plan to make you jealous and then she was going to let me kill you." he said.

"And what is her plan?" I asked slyly. Blade turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I quickly switched my gaze to his mouth instead. He chuckled.

"Like I'm going to tell you? I'm not _that_ stupid." he told me, standing up. "Now naturally, I would attack you vivaciously and rape you, but Evelyn is coming."

My eyes went straight to the door and I gripped the blankets around me nervously. The door opened smoothly, and in walked the ex-witch like a vampire goddess. Her long, straight black hair flowed behind her, and her smoldering gray eyes focused on me. She was wearing a tight, denim skirt and a long, unbuttoned trench coat. She was wearing a smutty-looking top.

She smiled at me, her fangs revealing themselves. "Alexandria, my great, great something or another granddaughter," she paused, crinkling her face in disgust. "how nice it is to make your acquaintance."

I narrowed my eyes. "You've got some nerve taking me away from an elder's home." I growled. Evelyn merely smiled.

"Elder Talon is getting old." she said dryly. She stopped at the foot of my bed and glanced at Blade. I noticed, in a split second that he glared at her. Ah, so he hated her as well. He was only helping her so he got the benefit of my blood and body. I shuddered.

Eve smiled seductively at him and ran a finger down his cheek to his chest. "My, my. It seems every time I see you it just seems like you get sexier."

I held myself from gagging. I actually felt sorry for Blade. Said vampire pulled away from her with a grimace. "Back off, Evelyn. I only helped you so I could get a taste of her, _not_ you." he said. Evelyn glared at him.

_Oh, major burn, Eve_. I laughed mentally.

Eve looked over at me with a snarl on her face. Oops, I forgot she could read my mind. I smiled apologetically at her. "So, when are you going to try to make me jealous?" I asked conveniently.

Evelyn looked down at her sharply manicured nails and then back up at me. "Well, I might as well tell you my plan. You'll be dead anyways when Blade is finished with you."

I raised an eyebrow eagerly. Evelyn smirked. "Well, I laid a great trail of my scent down. Isidor will easily track you, and your stupid vampire friends will walk right into what I have in store for them. After I kill the others, save for Lucas, I'm going to threaten your life if he doesn't become my mate."

I bit on my cheek to keep myself from replying snidely. "Oh," I started, feigning sweetly, "but wouldn't I be dying anyways at Blade's hand?"

Evelyn's smirk widened. "Lucas doesn't need to know that."

I suddenly felt tears dampen my eyes. What was the trap she was planning for my friends? Talon will bring the other elders, wouldn't he? I saw Evelyn studying me. _Shit_. I really had to stop thinking about that stuff when she was around. "Why do you hate me so much?" I interrogated.

Evelyn sat beside me, and ran an ice cold hand across my curly mass of hair. I flinched away from her. She gave me an evil smile. "I can't exactly explain why. Maybe it's because, whenever I see you, I just want to ruin your pretty little _face_!" she ended in a snarl, and she raked her claws across the same cheek that Blade had slapped.

I cried out and pulled backwards. Evelyn smirked at her success, and licked off the blood caked underneath her fingernails. Her eyes widened momentarily, before she glared at me, and then left the room.

The door slammed behind her. I cupped my cheek in pain. I could feel blood oozing from the four claw marks on my face. Blade looked down at me, a strained gaze on his face. I glared at him. He smirked at me, and grabbed my wrist to move it from my cheek. He wasn't looking at me, so I watched his eyes as his pupils widened to the point his iris's were completely black. Damn!

I hoped the claw marks would hurry and heal up quickly. I could feel it start tightening, so I knew the healing process was beginning. I yanked my wrist from Blade as his face leaned towards mine. He growled warningly and shoved me down to the bed. I let out a gasp when he laid over me. Wow, he was _heavy_. I blushed. That was all I could think about when I was forced down by a hot man?! Wait, scratch that!

I growled out and tried pushing him off of me. But he was stronger, _and _a full vampire. I felt the blood drip from my cheek down past my earlobe. It was probably dripping onto the bed too. This time, I reached my legs up and tried to knee him. But he was faster.

His own legs covered mine quickly, and he now had both my dainty wrists in one of his large hands. I panicked. He was in a blood lusting state. What if he couldn't stop himself. If he got a taste of my blood, he would finish me off… I was sure of it.

I tried to arch my back to push him away from me, but he pressed me harder to the bed. I couldn't breath. I tried gasping for breath, but then I immediately stopped when I felt his tongue by my ear.

_Oh, my GOD_! I was completely disgusted with myself. My mind drifted quickly to Rem. I closed my eyes tightly as the tears started falling. Blade licked up to the wound on my cheek, and growled approvingly when he got a full taste of my blood and tears. He melted against me, enjoying his meal. I bit my lip extremely hard, but not hard enough to bleed. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away.

I sucked in a much needed breath and rolled away from him. I ended up falling to the floor, but I quickly jumped back up, raising my hand and ready to strike just in case. Blade was licking his lips and looking at me with raised eyebrows. I didn't even bother to look away. I glared icy daggers at him.

"If I wasn't so old as a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to stop. Your blood is the best I've ever tasted. I can't wait for Evelyn's immoral plan." he finished with a snicker, and then stood up. "I'll get a servant to bring you some food. Then we can wait until the others get here to attempt to save you."

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. I heard a click, and I knew, horrifyingly, that he had locked it from the outside. I let out an aggravated wail and threw a pillow at the door. It did nothing more than bounce off harmlessly.

I quickly walked around the bed to walk to the rectangular window. I shoved the curtains aside and looking down. My eyes widened. Oh dear. I was in some sort of hotel, and at least fifteen floors beneath my window was the sidewalk. That was about 150 feet to jump. _Screw that_.

I pulled back and released the curtains bitterly. What hotel was I in? Why would Evelyn commit a kidnapping in a city? I glared at the wall as if it were she herself. I couldn't even begin to explain how much I hated her.

I heard a knock and I quickly turned. The door clicked, and it opened. In walked a young, pale woman with a tray. Blade was behind her. She set the tray of delicious looking food on the bed, and then hurried from the room. Blade watched after her, and then turned to me, shutting the door.

"Where are we? What city are we in?!" I demanded, crossing my arms.

Blade raised an innocent eyebrow. "You mean you don't know? This is the city that the vampires changed the second day of the New Years Fair."

My jaw dropped. I had totally forgotten about that. I winced. I suddenly knew how Evelyn was planning on killing my friends. "Where are the elders then?!" I gasped.

"They all went back to their homes. Callistus went back to California, Giselle and Raniya back to North Dakota. And Isidor and Talon -somewhere here in Washington."

I watched his chest carefully, avoiding his eyes, as I made my way to the food. My stomach was growling at me. I was starving. Blade leaned against the wall next to the door and stared at me. I picked up the fork and then let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't eat without you staring at me!"

Blade rolled his eyes, but switched his gaze to the vanity mirror. He suddenly found that staring at himself was pleasant. I rolled my own eyes and then began eating. In between bites, I said, "This…isn't poisoned… is it?"

Blade snorted -which made my heart ache horribly for Rem- and then replied, "Why would I need to poison you? I have two things against you already. Fangs and powers."

He had a point. I shrugged mentally and continued eating. After I finished, Blade called for the same servant to come and take the empty tray away. After she left, I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I wasn't exactly tired, just nervous and bored. "So how long do you estimate it is until they get here?" I asked.

"Pretty soon. One of our new vamps said they caught one of the Castillon's scents at the edge of Spokane a while ago."

I bit my lip angrily. "I really hope he kills you."

Blade raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Castillon too, remember? Family doesn't kill family."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Well," Blade shrugged. "unless of course they hurt you in morbid ways. Like Uncle Bartholomew. He was an asshole."

I screamed at myself silently in disgust. I was making conversation with him! Well, I honestly had nothing to do. Maybe I could get him back on the good side? I looked at him, but he was looking away. His face was shrewd…………… Nah, I doubted myself. Changing his personality would be like keeping a vampire from blood.

I rolled my eyes. _How ironic Alexa_. I thought sarcastically. Suddenly Blade stiffened and his eyes widened considerably. He looked scared. His eyes flickered to the window, and I barely saw him move until he was at the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Blade stared down to the road from the window and then pulled back as if it had slashed out at him.

"Shit!" he cursed. "I thought he was dead!"

Okay, now I was confused. "Wait, what? What's going on? Who?"

At that moment, Evelyn burst through the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges. Instead, it slammed against the rear wall and splintered. Her frantic eyes landed on Blade. Blade turned, just in time to experience Evelyn grab him by the front of the shirt.

"I thought he was killed fifteen years ago!" she snarled. Blade scowled back at her, and slapped her hands angrily from his shirt.

"Well, I guess he survived!"

Alright. That was it. I stood from the bed, almost ready to pull out my hair from all the confusion. "Who?!" I exclaimed.

Both panicky vampires turned to me and each said something else.

"Father!" was Blade's answer.

"Ciar Castillon!" Evelyn screeched.

I was dumbfounded. I instantly realized that they were the same man. Which meant that it was both Blade and Rem's father. And he was coming _here_.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey! Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot. :)

And Ciar pronunciation: (Kee-er)

It's an ancient Gaelic/Irish name. But omg! Rem and Blade's father dearest!?!?! What now?! Stay tuned. ;)….Though the next chapter probably wont be till tomorrow. Sorry!


	30. Chapter 29

I think this was the part where I was supposed to be scared shitless. But as Evelyn dragged me down the hall -her nails stabbing into the skin of my wrist- I had a small sense of relief. If Evelyn was scared of him, then that satisfied me.

But then again, what if he was like Bartholomew?

"Why exactly do you want me to come with?" I demanded irritably. We nearly sprinted down at least a dozen staircases, Blade hot on my heels.

"Because we'll be using you in case he wants to kill us." Evelyn growled without slowing down the slightest.

"Using me? Isn't it enough that you're using me for trying to kill my friends and lure Lucas?"

"Well Ciar is a different story." she replied. She shoved open another door, and I found myself in an empty lobby room. Hm, so it _was _a hotel that was now privately owned by vampires.

The door opened with a light _ding_ of a bell. We stopped walking instantly. I nearly stumbled over Evelyn because she stopped so soon, but she shoved me back a foot or two as she scowled at me. I looked up at the man. There were two beautiful girls on each of his arms.

"Oh yes, of course, girl." Ciar laughed halfheartedly at something one of the girls had said. The girl on his left giggled surreptitiously and hugged his arm closer to her protruding bosom.

"My name is Emily, dear sir."

Ciar smirked, and then released the other girl momentarily to run that hand up Emily's neck. Then his smirk instantly disappeared. "I don't care."

I gasped and stumbled backwards when I heard a familiar agonizingly loud _snap_. The girl, Emily, dropped to the ground, motionless. She had been a human. The other girl stared wide eyed and then pulled away from Ciar and screamed.

Ciar turned a glare to her and then snapped her neck in less then a split second. The scream cut off in a gurgle as she too, dropped lifelessly. I stared, not so much disgusted, but scared. Okay, _now_ I was petrified. Ciar turned to us.

The only way I knew it was him were the familiar golden eyes. I saw Blade wince just barely out of the corner of my eye. Evelyn quickly bowed her head. "Lord Ciar. How nice it is to see you again."

Why was she calling him lord? He ignored her though. Instead, his eyes traveled once over me and then fell on Blade. His smirk reappeared.

"Well I'll be damned." he said in a smooth voice. "Bladen is alive."

Blade's eyes narrowed slightly. "Father. Surprise,_ you're_ still alive."

Ciar gave a sarcastic laugh and shrugged a strong shoulder. I noticed he had a large, muscular build. He wasn't muscular _and_ lean like Rem or Blade, he was just all muscle. Not fat, not even close. And he was pretty tall too. His hair was brown with what looked like natural blonde streaks. He didn't appear old at all. I couldn't even see a speck of gray hair on him, unlike Bartholomew.

"I get around easily." he said, motioning to the dead bodies on the floor. By that, I figured he must have used more human blood to keep him alive from whatever had happened to him.

"Obviously." Blade said acidly.

Ciar finally looked at me, though he seemed completely uninterested. However, he gave a short sniff of the air. His eyes met mine instantly. "Why do you smell like my other son?"

"U-uh…" _Oh great, brilliant Alexa_. What was I supposed to say?! "…I know him?"

Blade literally put a hand to his mouth to stifle the guffaw of laughter that threatened his lips. Ciar's eyes narrowed at me. My heart started pounding. He hadn't hesitated to kill those two girls. Why would he hesitate to kill me?

He strode forward suddenly. Evelyn quickly moved out of the way as he stopped a foot in front of me. I nervously stared at his chest, unsure of where else to look. I was hoping he couldn't read my mind -because, well, that would just _suck_.

His strong, cool fingers touched my chin, and forced my face up. I glared at him. I really hated being pushed around by vampires! He studied me for a moment. "You smell very faintly of vampire, but your skin is as warm as a humans. Why is that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you have a strong nose. Why should I tell you?"

_Ah!_ When did I get such an attitude?! Ciar dropped his hand from my chin and stared at me in slight surprise. "Do you realize I could easily kill you?" he inquired.

"Where have I heard that line before?" I contemplated aloud. "Oh, right. Bartholomew, Evelyn, and maybe some others."

Ciar's eyes enlarged. "You knew my brother?"

Evelyn gave a very unladylike snort. I shot to her a warning look. "_She _killed him." she told Ciar, smirking at me.

_Oh, she is sooo dead… after me of course. _I knew Ciar would want to kill me now. I mean, who would let their brothers death go un-avenged? All of a sudden, I heard Ciar laughing.

Not sarcastically. Not forcefully. It was full-blown _laughter_. All three of us bystanders looked at him in alarm. He was literally holding onto his stomach and leaning over. After at least a couple of moments of him laughing and gasping, he stood straight and wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"I haven't laughed in joy like that for _years_." he chuckled. He put a hand on my head and ruffled up my hair. I glared and yanked away from him.

"What are you laughing about? I killed your brother!"

"But of course. I traveled over two thousand miles to find out who did it, just so I could kill that person" he told me, his face going serious.

I felt so lost. Was he bipolar? I stared at him in astonishment for a long moment. Then his lips cracked into a smile, and he started laughing… again. "Oh man, I like you! It's fun confusing you."

He suddenly turned to Blade and Evelyn who were in complete shock. I couldn't blame them. Ciar acted like a bipolar immature idiot. But I _was_ thankful that he wasn't going to try to kill me.

"So what are you two planning on doing with her?" he asked them.

Evelyn opened her mouth to reply, but stuttered. "You can have her. We don't want any troubles." Blade said, and shoved me towards Ciar. He didn't bother catching me, so I bumped into his chest. I quickly pulled away from him and glared at Blade.

"Troubles?! So all your plans are just going to go down the drain?!" I gasped innocently.

I nearly laughed at the sight of Evelyn's eyes widening. "I don't know what you're talking about, stupid girl." she said, throwing a long strand of her hair over her shoulder.

At that moment, we heard the bell-like _ding_ of the door opening. I instantly had a notion that it was someone I knew. I looked over and was stampeded by Chandler. I fell to the ground on my rear, as Chandler turned on Ciar and raised his tiny hands in attempt to fight.

"Don't touch her! The others will be here soon!" he shouted. Evelyn gasped and backed away. I knew she wasn't afraid of Chandler, but whom would be coming next.

"H-how did you guys get here so fast?" I asked. Chandler looked down at me and smiled.

"Well I snuck past them. I left them to fight off the stupid city vampires."

Ciar suddenly looked at Evelyn with suspicion. "What exactly did you have planned?" he demanded. If Evelyn wasn't already so pale, I'm sure she would have lost two more skin tones.

"N-nothing. But I think I'll be going now."

Heh, looks like her plan went down the drain. Wait, _going_?! "Oh no you don't!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the lobby. I stood faster then I believed I could, and Evelyn gave one glance at me and then booked it. She disappeared outside, the door ringing as she slammed it open. I followed her, not caring who was behind me or what was on the other side of the door.

I lost her as soon as I got to the door. I gave a loud, aggravated cry. "I hate you Evelyn!" I growled. Stupid vampires and their supernatural speed!

My mind quickly changed direction when I heard a loud commotion from down the street. I swiveled my head quickly and gasped. There were my friends. And half the new city of vampires. Where was Talon?! He could stop this! He helped create these damn newborns!

I quickly ran to my friends. Rem was the first to see me. He dodged an attacking vampire and sped towards me. I was breathless when he picked me up bridal style, and leapt away from the huge fight. He had brought me back to the hotel door.

"What is going on here?" Ciar's voice echoed irritably. Rem froze instantly. I turned and watched as said second Papa Vampire stepped from the hotel.

Everything went quiet when Rem's eyes met his fathers. It was nothing like the hatred between Ciar and Blade. Instead, there was shock and misplaced care. Not to mention it probably shocked Ciar even more to see his son holding that strange, annoying girl in his arms.

They didn't say anything to each other. Rem set me down, and then looked back to the others fighting. "I need to go help them. Stay here until I'm finished."

"Where is Talon though?!" I asked urgently.

"He'll be here soon. He said not to kill anybody. He was going to set them straight when he got here."

And then, Rem vanished back into the crowd to cripple the newborns. I started to run after him, but Ciar placed a large hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. "I do believe he told you to stay."

I turned on him, shoving his hand off my shoulder. "You really think I'm the type to listen?!" I snarled. Ciar pulled back slightly.

"_Obviously_." I heard Blade reply as he appeared next to us. I glared at him and he smirked.

I had another idea. "Okay then, Ciar," I turned back to the second Papa Vamp. He raised an eyebrow, "then help me hunt down Evelyn. I'm going to finish her off today."

Ciar raised a hand to his chin, pondering his thoughts. Then he peeked at Blade. "Only if you get him to help as well."

"Oh my -are you really that immature?!" I gasped. Ciar gave me a toothy smile. I realized he didn't even try to hide his fangs. They appeared sharp and gleaming white. I huffed and turned to Blade. Before I barely even opened my mouth, he said,

"No."

"I didn't even ask!" I whined. He ignored me. I turned back to Ciar with a pleading face. "Please, I have to kill her. If not, she's going to try to kill all my friends, _including_ Rem!"

Ciar's face darkened. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

My hand itched to slap him. I wondered how many slaps it would take to set a light off in his brain. How could he be Rem's father if he was such a moron?! Rem was sophisticated, sarcastic and smart all at the same time!

"Do you know her scent? How far has she gotten?!"

Ciar sniffed the air and motioned between two, large buildings. I eyed him suspiciously. "That's a dead-end alleyway." I replied bitterly. Ciar suddenly reached a hand into his jean pockets and pulled out a large pocket knife. He handed it to me. Then he turned to Blade.

"If the others ask where she is, tell them we're killing Evelyn."

Before Blade could reply, Lucas suddenly appeared beside me. "Let me come with, Uncle Ciar."

" Hey, you can't have all the fun!" Autumn shouted from behind me. I turned, and noticed that Talon was holding off the newborns by scolding them. But the sight that made me the happiest, were all my friends, including Rem, walking toward me.

Calixto was in his form, much, much larger then he had been before, loping on his cat paws toward me. I saw a large crow sailing the sky above our heads. Jelani. I smiled widely. Autumn put an arm around me.

"I think it's about time we killed that bitch. _All _together." she said, laughing.

My eyes met Rem's, and he gave me his "Rem smirk". My heart melted. We looked back to Ciar to see who's side he was on.

He looked at Rem for a long moment. "Alright. Let's get to this then. Even though I honestly don't know what the big deal is with this Evelyn chick." he started muttering stuff as we all followed him. I was sure Evelyn was waiting for us.

Rem appeared by my side as we hurried after the scent. Blade stayed behind, obviously pissed off he couldn't get anymore of my blood. I touched Rem's arm.

"Thank you for coming all this way."

Rem looked over at me. "Well, if you would stop getting yourself kidnapped, we wouldn't have to be on the move all the time."

My jaw dropped. "It's not like I _try_ to get kidnapped!" I replied angrily.

He raised an eyebrow accusingly. "So you planned it ahead of time?" he teased.

I reached over to punch him, but he moved away just in time to avoid my fist. I growled when I realized he had vanished from my sight. Rem chuckled as he walked partially ahead of me. He looked back momentarily.

"You missed."


	31. Chapter 30

Running with vampires was absolutely impossible as the slow, mixed blood being that I was. So of course, Rem had to pick me up so we -err, _they,_ could run gracefully across the pavement terrain and between buildings and alleyways. It seemed Evelyn had already made it across the city. She must have sensed Talon was there or something, because _man_! She was fast!

Talon hadn't followed us. Tayte said that Talon had said it would be too early to kill Evelyn, and that if we wanted to kill her, he wouldn't stop us. Which -I was totally fine with that after all. I'd like to plunge a stake into her a few times, and then slowly rip off her head. Or, even seeing _Lucas _do it would make me pleasantly happy.

After I finish losing my dinner though. That would be gross to really actually _watch_.

Maybe even ripping her limb from limb. Hadn't that been Bartholomew's threat on me before? Yes. Then I would burn her detached body parts. I heard Rem snort at my thoughts. Oops, I had totally forgotten he could read my mind.

"Reading your mind is like watching an overly dramatic horror movie." he muttered to me. If I hadn't been so closely pressed against him, I wouldn't have heard his words because they would have gotten lost in the streaming wind. I smiled innocently up at him.

We had to be -uh, I mean, _they had to be _running at least seventy miles per hour if not even more, though I wasn't exactly sure. It felt nice to be in Rem's arms, even though we weren't exactly laying down or standing still. Not to mention the wind kept slapping my hair across my face. That didn't make it so pleasant. The stupid wind was the only way I'd have known we were moving, because their feet barely touched the ground.

I buried my face into the juncture of his throat and sighed heavily. I felt him falter in his footsteps suddenly. And then the wind stopped. I looked up at him. He was scowling down at me.

"I almost dropped you!" he exclaimed.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, that the others had stopped ahead of us. "Why?" I asked, completely unaware of what had made him so restless suddenly.

He opened his mouth to reply snidely I was sure, but I heard a sharp _crack_ from behind us, and instantly Rem darted to the right, causing me to gasp in shock. I watched as a giant dumpster from the alleyway we were in go flying past us, where we were just standing.

Rem set me down and turned to face the owner of the powers who had thrown the garbage bin. The others got ready to battle. I stayed partially behind Rem. Walking out of the shadows was a short, spiky haired punk-looking vampire. He had two lip piercings and a nose piercing, similar to the rings that bulls wore. He smirked widely at us, his sharp fangs gleaming against the partial daylight seeping through the large, darkened alleyway.

"Who the hell are you?" Liam snarled, instantly moving forward to stand in front of me with Rem. Wow, I felt so loved.

"My name ain't none of your business. Y'all'll be dead anyways." he had a feeble accent, and his words were spoken poorly.

Lucas stepped closer. "Let me guess, you are working for Evelyn?" he guessed casually.

"That's right. And since old man Talon isn't going to help you, we're going to easily kick your asses." Evelyn's inferior voice spoke. We looked up, and she was suddenly sitting casually on the top of a store roof.

Ciar gave a hearty laugh. "You two? I could easily handle two younglings." he smiled.

Evelyn smirked widely. "Two? Who said it was just us?"

As if she'd just rung a bell to call a waitress, we heard growls and angry groans echo around us. Rem and the others subconsciously pushed me inside of the circle they formed around me. They were trying to protect me.

My eyes widened when I saw at least thirty large wolves appear on top of the rooftops around us. No, they weren't just wolves. They were _werewolves_. Why in the hell were they working for Evelyn?!

"Because they want some vampire meat, of course." Evelyn replied bitterly, answering my thoughts.

I glared up at her. "You're betraying your own race, aren't you?!" I hissed.

Evelyn's eyebrows raised on her forehead. "Betraying? Oh please, I was born to betray vampires the day I was born a Bernetta. And you, you're disgusting. Vampires are filthy beings, and I've been trying to kill myself since the day I was turned. I was never given the choice, unlike you."

"What?" I gasped. I wasn't feeling sorry, I was just surprised. Did that mean she was trying to kill herself by summoning all my vampire friends to her? Why couldn't she just chop off her own damn head?!

"Lucas, explain to her, won't you, honey?" Evelyn asked softly, batting her long, dusty eyelashes.

I looked expectantly at Lucas. He didn't look away from the wolves on the rooftops. But he growled, and then told me everything.

"Evelyn had saved me when I was just a newborn. I was hardheaded and stupidly trying to fight off werewolves. She didn't know I was a vampire until after she used her powers to kill them. I…" he paused and then looked at me with pain in his eyes. "fell in love with her instantly, and tricked her into saying yes."

I stared at him in bewilderment. None of my other vamps seemed surprised, so I figured they already knew. I wanted to be angry, but I didn't know to whom. Evelyn still had no reason to be a bitch to me. "Okay, then Lucas, why can't she kill herself? Why does she hate me?"

"When a vampire is born, they could easily commit suicide like a regular human. But when a vampire is _changed_, it's impossible. Their will is wilted at the thought of it. And… the reason she hates you…"

He stopped talking completely. He shut his mouth and looked away from me to glare at the Evelyn. He expected her to reply to that question. Evelyn smiled wryly as she looked at me. "After I began to hate him for changing me, he moved on. Then I became jealous and bitter because after I was changed for him, he stopped loving me. You took him away from me. _You _stole him from _me!_" she snarled, and then she was only a blur.

I screamed as she pounced on me. Everything became a flurry of colors and noises. The werewolves were attacking my friends. They couldn't help me now. I was shoved to the ground by the impact of her body. I quickly rolled out of the way of the oncoming fist.

It hit the ground, cracking the pavement to the point it crumbled in several places. I stared at it in shock. _That _could have been my _head_. I barely managed to stand up before she grabbed me by the hair and viciously threw me against the metal of the dumpster that the punk vampire had thrown. Nope, _that_ was my head.

I felt and _heard_ the splitting of my skull. I collapsed to the ground in a wave of dizziness. My sight went blurry, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I was, but Evelyn grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me up face-to-face. I gritted my teeth in agonizing pain.

She gave me a malevolent smile. It scared me. I wasn't going to show my fear or pain though. I was sure she could read it through my mind, and feel it undulating from the pores in my body.

With her free hand, she grabbed my throat. Adrenaline set me into panic. "Rem!" I cried out, but my sob of pain turned into a gasp for breath as she tightened her grip so suddenly my breath choked my airway.

In a matter of seconds, the pain was gone, and Evelyn was thrashed brutally against a far brick wall. I crumbled to the ground, holding my throat and coughing. My head was throbbing to the point I was swaying as I tried to look up.

Rem's back was faced towards me, and he was snarling something at Evelyn. For some reason, I couldn't hear what he was saying. I saw Evelyn stand up straight and brush off the remnants of crumbled brick from her hair as if someone had only thrown dirt at her.

She was talking back, a malicious grin on her face. It made her ugly. I watched as her eyes suddenly widened, and I saw a glint of silver in the daylight. Lucas had just stabbed her through the throat.

The knife retreated, and her hands flew up to her neck to keep the blood from spurting out. I would have jumped up and down in joy, but I could see the stars dancing against my vision. I was about to pass out. _No_, I wanted to watch her death.

I kept my eyes open widely as Lucas drug the knife across her throat. He had just beheaded her. Her head, full of the thick, gorgeous hair, fell to the ground. The countenance of her face appeared to be of shock, surprise and betrayal. I knew how that felt.

For a moment, I sympathized with her. She had been my great, great, great, great, psycho evil witch-of-a-grandmother. And hell, she had just been killed by her beloved. But I smiled. It wasn't a I-just-won kind of smile. In fact, I wasn't even sure what kind of smile it was.

The last thing I saw was Rem's beautiful face hovering before me, his face anxious. Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard someone growl loudly,

"If you die, I will bring you back from the dead and kill you again!"

I gave a short, struggled laugh and then closed my eyes. It was peaceful. How many times had I passed out so far since I've been with the vamps? It's not like I kept count, anyways.

*

"She's coming to." I heard Autumn's excited bell-like voice. I was so relieved that I wouldn't be waking up alone. I opened my eyes, and was finally _not_ blinded by a bright light. Instead, I was looking up at a familiar ceiling. I lifted my upper body a little bit, to gaze around my room.

Yes, _my_ room.

I was home. In the castle. With my friends.

Rem, Liam, Tayte, Chandler, Autumn, Calixto, Jelani and Lucas. They were all gazing at me with worried eyes. Rem was the first to move.

His cold hands touched my face gently, as if he was looking and touching me for the first time. His wide eyes stared back at me. "You're okay..." he said, as if he were out of breath, and then narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Leave it up to you to always attract the danger." he bit out sarcastically. I glared back at him and swatted his hands from my face.

"Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to get rid of that nuisance once and for all!" I replied in a growl.

"You could have been _killed_!" Rem snarled. I pulled back in shock. He was angry at me. _With _me.

"I said I'm sorry! I just-"

My shaky apology was cut off when Rem's lips crashed against mine. _Whoa_. My mind back reeled, and my eyes widened dramatically. I was suddenly completely unaware that anybody else was in the room. My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around Rem's strong shoulders.

It felt right. It felt perfect; the way his lips molded against mine. They were cool, but the inside of his mouth was warmer, just slightly. It gave me chills. My mind seemed to clear from its former grogginess.

Then he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine as I panted for breath. Yeah, I forgot I had to breath.

I heard someone clear their throat, and we turned to look at Chandler. I smiled sheepishly. I saw Lucas was looking away, as if he found the window full of nighttime darkness suddenly a work of art. I nibbled on my lip and then my eyes brightened.

"Oh my -you killed Evelyn!" I gasped in shock. The realization tumbled over me in a guilty happiness. Of course, someone should feel guilty if you wanted one of your ancestors to die. Then watching it with an awkward happiness, well, I kind of felt evil.

Lucas finally looked at me and smiled softly. It was a defeated smile, like he had nothing else to fight for. Of course. He had lost Evelyn to death and me to Rem. I didn't feel bad about it, but I wanted to comfort him as a friend. I smiled back at him, slowly getting out of the bed.

"Careful," Rem warned, holding my elbow. "wouldn't want you stumbling and going into a coma again."

I paused and looked up at him. "Coma?!" I gasped. I felt perfectly fine, except my body was asleep, and the pins and needles feeling was given a whole new meaning by it.

"Yes, for nearly three weeks."

"What?! Why?!" I replied, aghast.

Autumn hopped up onto my bed childishly and poked my head lightly. "This whole side of your skull shattered. It took that long for your new blood to heal it. If you had been a full human, you would have died instantly."

I stared at her in dismay. Seriously?! "Yes, seriously. We had to feed you forcefully." Rem added. I raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "Mouth to mouth."

I heard Tayte snicker from the far corner of the room. "Liar." I muttered. Rem looked disappointed that his sarcastic white lie didn't work. He shot Tayte a look.

"Not to mention you were hooked up to a machine for nearly a full week getting new blood and getting checked up on everyday." Autumn said. I looked down sulkily at myself.

I was wearing a long, large, black t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh. Underneath were Karen's shorts that I had used before. She must have let me have them. I was suddenly sad. I hadn't been able to say goodbye to her.

"I think you need a bath." Rem said disdainfully, crinkling his nose slightly. I stared at him, mortified he'd have the guts to say something like that.

"Well, you _were_ given sponge baths for the past three weeks, so you _do _reek." Liam said.

"By who?!" I cried out.

Everyone looked at Autumn. I was relieved. She laughed and rushed to my dresser. She pulled out a bra and a pair of my underwear, which I blushed furiously and grabbed them, and then she grabbed a plain, dark blue tank top and a pair of my old, torn-up denim shorts.

"Go take a bath, and then dress into this." she said, and handed them to me. What, was she my personal dresser now?! I couldn't reply, because Rem courteously took me by the elbow and started me to the door. Before I could exit, however, Autumn, Chandler and Tayte all pulled me into a group hug -excluding Rem, of course. I hugged them back with a giant smile on my face.

"We're glad you're okay." Tayte muttered. He kissed my cheek and then they let go. Liam literally walked to me this time, and pulled me into a tight embrace. He then pulled away and I playfully punched him in the arm… which kind of hurt me, instead of him.

Calixto and Jelani patted me on the back and gave me side hugs, and then I faced Lucas, who was the closest to the door. It was silent between us for a long moment. He smiled again, and I couldn't help but giggle. I wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged back, and I knew he watched Rem wearily, as if his cousin was going to attack him for touching me. Finally, we parted, and Rem took me down the hallway to the beautiful Victorian bathroom. It felt great to be back here, knowing I was free of any danger.

Rem dropped me off by the door, and told me he was going to go help Lucas cook a large dinner for all of us. But before he left, he whispered in my ear, "Tonight, I'm going to visit you in your bedroom. Try not to wait up for me." The last part was definitely a joke. He _wanted_ me to wait for him.

I stood at the bathroom door, staring at the empty space that Rem had just stood. He had disappeared to get Lucas to go down to the kitchen. His words repeated in my head, and I shivered involuntarily. I think I knew _exactly_ what he meant.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Killing Evelyn was a HUGE relief! It went by kind of quickly, if I must say so myself, though. But oh well! At least she's dead! :D


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N**: Okay, so this is a short, quick, straight-to-the-point chapter. I have a four day weekend from school, so I'll be typing a lot more chapters this time! I might actually finish this story by the end of the week. But fear not, my fellow reviewers, I've been working on another story on the side as a new follow-up, still with the same characters of Twisted, but a different main character and some new people! Oh, and new plot of course.

So please enjoy and read! Oh, and this was rated M for a reason. :P

* * *

I found myself buried deep into the comforters of my bed, missing the feeling of the way the bed molded perfectly underneath me. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes, but not exactly falling asleep. Dinner had been nice, and I watched the whole time as Autumn and Lucas continued their cute bickering.

I smiled against my pillow. They would make a great couple. How many times had I thought that, anyway?

"Plenty of times." I heard Rem say from my open door. My eyes widened and I looked over my blankets.

He was leaning against my doorframe with a giant smirk on his face. I blushed though, because he wasn't wearing a shirt. His jeans hung from his hips in a sexy manner, and I resisted the urge to ogle at him. What was he planning for me?

"Many things, though I'm curious as to if you can handle it."

He walked in and shut my door behind him. Was this really happening? Were we rushing into this?! I stuck my nose in the air. "Oh _please_. I've lived through so many vampire attacks and bodily injuries, I think I can handle whatever you're going to throw at me."

That only made him smirk more. He walked -err, agonizingly slowly paced towards me, his perfectly sculpted hips rotating with every step. I sucked in a large breath, glad that I had brushed my teeth before this. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of kissing.

He rested his hands on the side of my bed, leaning over me. The candles were softly dancing shadows across the room from the fire. We looked at each other for a long time, before he slowly lowered his head. His lips touched mine, and I sank into the kiss, closing my eyes.

I could taste a small hint of blood on his tongue, which meant he had fed before he came in here. It awakened my body, and I grabbed the back of his head, entangling my fingers in his soft, thick hair.

We paused, so I could take a breathless gasp for air. "I have a question." I murmured against his mouth. He kissed me again, leaning into me on the bed. I quickly thought of my question, since he wouldn't let me talk.

Then he pulled away in shock. "Kids?"

I looked at him, sitting up. My cheeks were warm and my lips felt numb and cool from his mouth. "Yes. Is it possible?!" I asked softly.

"You mean things like Chandler?"

I glared at him. "They aren't _things_! They're children! And yes, now answer the question."

Rem ran a hand through his hair, and studied me. "I suppose so. I've never tried. I'm not even sure if I can help you reproduce. After all, when I died, my-"

"Yes, when you died, so did your innards." I interrupted. Rem stared at me.

Then his face broke into a sarcastic grin. "We can _try_. But you'll be changing the diapers."

I laughed and reached to him. Maybe it was too soon to think about babies. But ah hell, my eighteenth birthday was soon. I loved kids, and I wanted to marry Rem. I loved him.

Rem faltered in our kisses, and I opened my eyes to look into his golden ones. He smiled softly. "I love you too."

The words left me as breathless as his kisses. I giggled against him as he rolled us onto the bed. Somehow I wondered how hard it was going to be to control my wild thoughts around him.

**(**_**A/N**_**: From here on until the next authors note, is a small, not very graphic sex scene. If you don't like these scenes, skip down until you see the next bold paragraph. I usually wimp out, so you'll have to let your mind wander further if you like these types of parts. Sorry!)**

His touch was cool against my heated skin, and I felt like I was floating on a cool cloud in the summer air. I was finally able to explore the hard ridges of his muscle-taut skin. Whenever my hands touched or skimmed along his pants line, he gave small growl of satisfaction.

I was positively sure that whenever his lips touched my breasts, my moans could be heard from throughout the castle. I hoped nobody paid attention to us. I nearly blushed at the thought of ever going back downstairs if they knew what was going on.

The feelings that seeped through me were completely new, and my body kept shivering for more. It seemed like forever until our clothes were finally off. It was an awkward moment then, because he leaned over me, looking down at me with a face of imminent worry.

"This might hurt a bit, Alexa love." he whispered to me. It didn't occur to me what he was talking about until I felt his -um… I blushed when I realized it. He smirked at me, pressing against my entrance.

"Hold onto me." he murmured. "I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around his back and kept him close to me. I closed my eyes tightly. And then there was a sharp pain contracting through my stomach as he penetrated my virgin barrier. My cries were lost inside of Rem's mouth as he kissed away my pain.

It almost felt worse then when Bartholomew had stabbed me. Rem stayed still inside of me for a long time. I hadn't realized I was crying until Rem began laying kisses underneath my eyes and on them.

He was being so gentle with me, I could have been mistaken that it was Rem. I opened my eyes and buried my hands into his loose hair. The candles had somehow gone out, so it was pure darkness. I could see the whites of his eyes and feel him.

That was all I needed. I raised my hips slightly, and he let out a groan then made _me _blush. As if I had started a slow race, we began moving against each other. Now _this_ was different. The pain inside of me had subsided just barely, and now it felt like whenever Rem bit me. Pleasurable and painful at the same time.

As if reading my mind, his head lowered to my neck. My hair was fanned out against the pillow, so he had a clear way.

I felt his lips touch the nape of my neck, and I felt his tongue touch the sensitive skin there. I made a noise between a mewl and a moan from what I could hear, and then turned my head to the side to give him further access.

Our pace sped up, and I gasped loudly when I felt his fangs prick my skin. It was a huge shock of pleasure. I wondered if it had something to do with us being connected the way we were already. I could feel my blood leaving my body, very slowly. He was still being careful.

I fastened the pace, pressing my neck harder against his mouth. He took more of my blood. Then I felt it; the huge, white wave of stunning pleasure rocked my body, making me cry out from the intensity. Rem finished after me, letting go of my neck. I didn't have a chance to feel the second jolt of wetness seep through me.

The lack of blood and my weakened state after my climax caused me to pass out. _What an embarrassment_.

**(**_**A/N**_**: Okay, it's safe to read on from here if you didn't read the sex scene.)**

*

"I… want to move to America." I told Rem the day before my birthday. Our first night together with clothes off had been the most memorable thing in my life so far. Even if I woke up the next morning with Rem laughing at the fact I had passed out.

It had been a few weeks since that night, and we were beginning to think I _was_ pregnant. I hadn't had my monthly period, which scared me a bit. What else was I supposed to think anyway? If I was going to carry a baby -er, vampire baby? Human baby? Shape shifting baby?

-oh goodness. I didn't even know what race it would be.

"Why do you want to move to America?" Chandler asked me innocently.

"Well, many reasons. It's a wonderful place. Talon and Karen are there, and I miss them both. Plus, you and Autumn and Tayte live there as well. It would be a lot easier to visit each other then!"

Chandler smiled brightly, grabbing my hand. Rem leaned back casually in his chair, sipping from the usual wine glass. "I moved up here for the opposite reason." he muttered. Autumn gave a childlike gasp and feigned being mentally wounded.

Tayte smirked toothily. "Ah, Remington, you are totally lying. You moved up here to play hard to get, Ol'buddy."

Rem narrowed his eyes. "Do _not_ make me kill you. It would wound the child."

"He has a name." I snorted. Chandler stared at Rem.

"Why would killing Tayte wound me when you're the one wounding him?" he asked, curiously, tilting his head.

I covered my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Tayte nearly fell out of his chair and he stared at Chandler in disbelief. Rem smirked and set down his wine glass. "Well, in that in case…" he slowly stood up, and faced Tayte.

Tayte would have paled if he could of, because his face was priceless. Lucas suddenly walked into the dining room from the kitchen doors, Liam hot on his tail. He stepped in between. "Save if for later. I have got some bad news." Lucas muttered.

Instantly, we all went quiet and attentive. When it came to times like these, it was serious. Lucas stood at the end of the table, staring down at the wood in concentration. Finally, he sighed heavily and looked up at me.

"Karen is in the hospital."

I stood up, knocking the chair out from under me as I stared at him with wide eyes. "_What_?!" I nearly yelled.

"She fell down the stairs at the house after fainting from dehydration." Liam told me. Lucas was too busy staring at me in pain. He knew how I felt about her. I cared about Karen like a second mother.

"That's it!" I shouted. "We are all packing our shit and moving to America! _Right now_!"


	33. Chapter 32

Autumn managed to get us the same plane that took us last time. My friends and I were once again the only ones on it save for the pilots and flight attendants. I sat on the outside, hoping to see Matthias.

"Excuse me," I asked as a blonde attendant walked by. She paused and looked back at me. Her hazel eyes stopped on Rem who was sitting next to me, and then looked at me.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. I was taken back. Wow, what a bitch. And I thought I had already had enough of them.

"I was wondering if Matthias is working right now?"

"He is, but he's in the back cleaning a bit." she replied snidely. I raised my eyebrows.

"Can we talk to him?"

"You can. Just walk through the curtains, jeez." she rolled her eyes and walked away, giving Rem another lusting glance. I wanted to slap her.

I looked at my love and he nodded for me to continue. His face was strained, as if he was trying to keep from laughing. I was sure whatever thoughts were running through that girls head was hysterical to a vampire.

I quickly stood up to walk past the other seats. I hadn't seen Matthias for a month or so now, since the New Year fair. It was February 9, and my birthday was tomorrow. I scowled, bitterly thinking that it sucked to have a birthday where one of my friends are locked up in the hospital.

I pushed aside the curtain that resembled a shower curtain, and walked through the foyer. It looked like a mini kitchen. Sure enough, Matthias was scrubbing a stain from the counter. He looked angry.

"Matthias?" I asked cautiously. He froze and looked over at me. Then a smile beamed brightly on his face. He dropped the rag and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I thought you died! After your friends left the stadium that night, I thought you were dead. Oh man! You have no clue how good it is to see you again!" he dropped me softly back onto the ground and I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm alive and in the flesh. What had you so worked up cleaning?"

His face went slightly red again. "That new girl, Macy. She thinks she can rule the place just because her father is the owner of this plane."

My thoughts went to that girl who had a thing for Rem. I grimaced. "How annoying. I'm sorry." I told him. Matthias shrugged and turned back to the counter.

"Do any of you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Got any soda?" I replied, smiling.

After he gave me some soda, I went out to ask if the others wanted anything. They shook their heads. Typical. I sat back down, sipping on my drink gingerly. It tasted good against my dry mouth. Suddenly Macy walked back, and glanced at the cup in my hand.

"Who gave you that?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "If it was Matthias, ugh! He wasn't supposed to be serving drinks-"

"Shut up." Rem interrupted. Macy's eyes widened. Rem sat up a little and faced her. "Matthias is one of our friends. Your _daddy_ is one of Autumn's friends. So _shut up_ and get back to work."

Macy's face went pale. Then, casting him a glare, she turned and walked away. I smiled at my vampire. He smirked.

"She was attempting to show off for me." he filled in. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against him, waiting out the rest of the ride.

We landed after daybreak. The American air seemed so familiar to me, and I greedily stretched and took in a deep breath. Matthias helped us with our luggage, and opened the luggage door. My eyes widened in horror.

"Furniture?!" I yelled.

"You said you wanted to move, so we packed all of our furniture and even your bed that you love so much." Liam told me, and started pulling out our suitcases full of clothes with Matthias beside him.

"Um, we haven't even bought a house yet…" I muttered.

"Already got that taken care of." Lucas told me. "Liam, Calixto, Tayte and I are going to the house with the furniture while you others go to the hospital."

I nodded in understanding. Autumn walked us to her car, a bright blue Mustang. "Do you think she's okay?" I sighed, sliding into the middle seat between Chandler and Rem. Jelani sat in the front. Karen was constantly on my mind now.

"We won't know until we're there." Autumn reminded me. Thankfully the hospital was only a half hour drive away. I was restless by the time we drove into the parking lot. When Autumn parked, I unbuckled, and nearly flew over Rem to open the door.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself." Rem warned me. I shot him a glare before we all started walking into the hospital. Autumn made it to the desk first, and asked if they could see Karen.

"I'm sorry, but she's not allowed to have patients right now. Husband's orders." the woman at the desk answered.

"But, we're friends of them! Talon called us." I interrupted Autumn's next comment as I stood by her side.

The woman glared at me, obviously annoyed. "He never mentioned any of you-"

"Now, now. Stop, please, Carlie." I heard Talon say. My head swiveled towards his voice.

"Talon!" I cried out, and ran to him. "Where is she?"

He smiled sadly down at me, and motioned for us to follow him. We left the lady, Carlie, at the desk, staring after us. Talon led us to the elevator and went up a floor. "I'm afraid she's not doing so well." he said softly, his voice like a breeze.

"Did she really fall down the stairs?"

"Yes. It was my fault." his voice cracked, and he sounded miserable.

"Why?" I asked, touching his arm.

"I drank too much from her. I shouldn't have." Talon leaned back again the wall next to a door, and buried his face in his hands.

My eyes widened. Chandler reached up to touch Talon, and the elder looked down at him sadly. I glanced back at Rem, Autumn and Jelani. They didn't look too happy. In fact, they looked grim…_gloomy_.

"I have an idea!" I suddenly said. Talon looked at me with an eager face. "Why don't we do what we did with me?!"

His eyes widened slightly, and then he winced. "I… have never thought about that." his eyes drifted to Jelani, who gave him a halfhearted smile.

"I would be willing to do it, my lord." she told him, bowing slightly.

"I shall ask her." Talon said, and then opened the nearest door, which I assumed was her room. We walked in quietly behind him and looked at the bed where Karen was currently laying. She looked awful. There were bruises all up and down her arms and chest.

From the stairs. Her skin was paled, and she had a light sheen of sweat covering her body. There were two IV hookups on each of her arms, one leading to a sedative and the other to blood.

"What did you tell the nurses about her lack of blood?" I asked fervently.

"I didn't have to say anything. She's anemic." he said, his voice emotionless.

"Then why did you drink from her in the first place?" Autumn demanded. Talon sighed heavily and touched his mate's hand. Her eyes were closed, and the soft beeping of the machine made sure she was still alive.

"I have no idea." was his answer.

As if his touch sparked life, Karen's eyes opened. She focused them on Talon, and then to me. "Alexa." she breathed. I smiled and touched her cheek.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Horrible. These nurses always gotta stick something into my skin." she muttered. My eyes trailed to Talon, and he grimaced. I felt bad for him. He was completely guilty. But hell, he was a vamp.

"We have an option for you, so this won't happen again." Rem told her from behind me. Karen's tired eyes traveled to Rem.

"Option?" Her face became horrified suddenly. "No, I can't become a vampire… Talon already told me the consequences of an anemic becoming a vampire…"

"No, not that." Talon sighed. Jelani stepped forward. "You can take the blood of a shape shifter, and become immortal. You won't be able to come down with a disease, or die from this right now."

Karen closed her eyes, as if thinking. "Let me think about it. Could I sleep a bit longer? I'm so tired." she sighed softly. My heart sped up. She suddenly started to look paler. What was happening?!

"Karen? Karen? Stay with us!" Talon suddenly said, holding onto her tighter. My eyes widened.

It all happened so fast. The beeping of the electrocardiograph began slowing. My hand covered my mouth in shock. Talon stopped and looked wide eyed at the machine. The electrical waves on the machine of her heartbeat stopped showing up as rapidly before.

She was dying.

"We have to do something! Before the-"

My anxious, scared voice was drowned out by the loud beep that took place as the signal waves went flat. Immediately, nurses and doctors started yelling down the halls, and we were shoved from the room.

"No! I have to go help her! Stop!" Talon shouted angrily. He couldn't do anything. They were humans, and he couldn't reveal his secret as a vampire to them. He tried shoving through them as forcefully as he could, but several doctors teamed up and pushed him out, slamming the door in his face.

I fell against Rem on wobbly legs, and started crying. I covered my mouth to control the tears.

I had no right to cry. Talon was taking it the worse. He shoved against the door, snarling. Immediately, Autumn and Rem grabbed each of his arms. "Stop! The humans will make war with us if they find out what we are!" Rem growled.

Talon's body stopped resisting and he slumped backwards into a chair that Jelani quickly slid over. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his hands as he sobbed. I had never seen a vampire break down before.

I could hear the doctors on the other side of the door, and I could hear them shouting "clear" every time they shocked Karen's body to try to get her heart pumping again. What had happened to her?! Why did she let go so easily?!

I slid down the nearest wall and rested my chin on my knees. I stared at the door that they kept Karen behind, and listened intently. The tears were numb as they slid down my face.

Why was it that everybody I cared for as a parent died? No, I couldn't say that yet. The humans were trying to bring her back. I shut my eyes tightly as more tears dripped. Rem was suddenly next to me, and touched my hair gently.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard a familiar voice. I glanced up and saw Tayte and the others walking up the hall. Talon didn't make a move to reply. His face was still hidden.

"It's… -Karen." My voice broke. Tayte and Liam looked at each other, and Lucas strode forward to lean down next to Talon. Calixto was by my side in an instant, and glance at Rem for permission to wrap an arm around my shoulders. He did so, and Rem didn't reply.

"We should have mentioned this sooner. It would never have happened had we given her mine or Jelani's blood." Calixto murmured quietly, leaning his head beside mine.

My eyes drifted to Talon, who was now speaking quiet words with Lucas, and holding onto Chandler's hand. "I feel horrible." I muttered. Rem planted his lips on my temple. He could read my mind, so he knew exactly how I feel.

Autumn was holding hands with her brother, Tayte, and they too, were staring at the closed door. Suddenly everything went quiet on the other side. I saw Talon tense up, and I knew it was all over.

The door opened, and a nurse looked straight at all of us, meeting each one of our eyes, and then to Talon. She closed the door behind her, and stayed in front of it. Her hands were fidgeting with the hem of her dress shirt. "I-I'm sorry. We tried everything." she murmured.

Time stood still for all of us.

"Her heartbeat?" Lucas asked, from his place kneeling at the floor.

"Completely gone. I'm so sorry. I have to ask you all to go to the waiting room now. We have to…" she cleared her throat, to keep her voice from going dry. "…take her body out of here."

That was it for Talon. He stood up, and walked the way she told him to. I quickly scrambled up, and ran after him. He wasn't going to the waiting room. We walked outside, and I knew my vampires were following, but far behind.

He stopped beside a small forest of trees, and stared at nothing. "I'm so sorry." I murmured, touching his arm comfortingly. He pulled away from me and snarled.

"Don't touch me."

I pulled back, shocked. Then he vanished before my eyes, and there were several slashes across the few trees in front of me. Talon punched a tree so hard it caved in. It still hung onto itself, but swayed violently as it threatened to knock over. He was going to cause a scene! There were still several people in the hospital, and cars were driving all around.

"Talon, you have to knock it off! Talk to me about it! It helps, trust me!" I couldn't believe how brave I sounded. I quickly grabbed onto Talon's arm before he could finish off the poor tree. He stopped and looked down at me. His eyes were black. I sucked in a deep breath and willed myself to calm down. I hugged him around the waist, and his body went tense.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"She never… Karen… didn't deserve this…" he was broken from the inside out. His hands dropped to my shoulders and I felt piercing cold tears splash against my neck as he put his head on my shoulder. I didn't know vampires could cry. I thought it was impossible, considering -well…he _was_ an elder. Maybe that had something to do with it? "I couldn't even say goodbye."

I gasped and felt tears form in my eyes now. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry." I gritted my teeth. I remembered how I felt when I lost my parents. Losing someone I loved was hard enough for me. I only imagined how it would be for him, who practically dedicated his life to her just for her love.

I patted his back several, slow times. His skin was ice cold on me. Then he tensed again. But this time, it felt different. He quickly yanked away from me with a snarl on his face. He put an arm over his mouth and stepped away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to him.

He shook his head. "_Don't_!" he growled. His eyes were still black. But his warning was coherent until I heard someone shout from the doors.

"Get away from him!" It was Rem's eager voice. I glanced over at my friends who were just leaving the building.

I made a move to pull back, realizing Talon was thirsty. But that didn't help at all, when my back met the tree he had torn up. It didn't move under my weight, but I could feel the thrashed bark prick into my back.

Talon was already on me, despite Rem and the others. He yanked my hair to the side, causing my head to snap that direction.

"Ow! Knock it off!" I cried out, and tried to shove him off of me. But his fangs were already at my throat. However, before I felt the stab, he was shoved away from me by a heavy force. Talon stumbled backwards and Lucas and Liam quickly grabbed him to hold him back. He made no move to come at me again.

Rem checked my throat and then gave me his "look". "Can you possibly get more _dense_?!" he bit out sardonically. I gave him my best offended face ever.

"Not like I was aware that a mentally depressed _elder_ was going to lash out at me when I least expected it!"

Rem rolled his pretty eyes and then turned to look at Talon. "Tonight, we're going to go back to his house. He needs the company." Rem sighed.

I nodded, agreeing. I couldn't believe that Karen was…_dead_.


	34. Chapter 33

The rest of that night went by in a flash, and when I woke up, my head was on Rem's lap, and we -err, me, was passed out on the couch with him. He was chatting quietly with Liam, and I wearily glanced over to see Lucas watching TV.

I felt kind of bad, considering ever since mine and Rem's special night together, Lucas and Rem had barely spoken twenty words directly to each other. Rem noticed I was awake and smirked down at me.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Do you know what day it is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Way to remind me."

"Birthdays are overrated." Liam said, leaning back in the armchair he was positioned in. I laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, now that I wont be aging a day now." I reminded, looking at Rem. His eyebrows went up.

"Oh, well damn. I was hoping you would want that double chocolate cake, but… I can always give it to-"

"No! It's my birthday!" I immediately jumped up, and Lucas swirled his head to look at my sudden enthusiasm.

Then I froze and looked around. "Where is everybody? How is Talon doing?" I asked eagerly, suddenly put out of my happy mood. Karen was still on everybody's minds, I was sure.

"Autumn, Tayte and Chandler went to the bakery to get your cake, and Calixto and Jelani went to buy a list of numerous things for our new house.... _Like food_. And Talon…" Rem's golden eyes drifted upwards, and I instantly knew Talon was in his room.

I fell to the couch beside Rem and sighed. "I honestly can't believe she's gone." I muttered. I threw my head back with an aggravated groan. "So much for a happy birthday!"

"Karen would not want us to mourn over her. In fact, I am sure she is celebrating your birthday as we speak." Lucas told me softly, smiling. I smiled back at him, and on instinct, Rem grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. Lucas and Rem's eyes met, and Lucas quickly looked away.

It made my heart ache. I had ruined their friendship as a family. I crinkled my face in shame, and then pulled my fingers from Rem's grasp. He looked at me in shock. "I'm going to get Talon." I muttered.

Rem instantly stood up after me, and grabbed my forearm. "Okay, seriously? You can stop being dense _any_ minute now!" he said in a fake, sing-song voice. I threw my worst glare at him, and I heard Liam whistle.

"He isn't going to attack me. He fed last night. I'll be fine. We just… need to talk, _okay_?" I ended with a plea. Rem studied my for a long moment and then, with a defeated sigh, let go of my arm.

"If you get attacked, cry for Liam. I'll be taking a _leisurely stroll_." he said between gritted teeth. I smiled apologetically at him, and then turned to race up the stairs. I had never been to the fifth floor before, so I cautiously took a deep breath when I reached the top stair. I was surprise to see only one door in the hallway. I instantly knew it was Talon's. I leaned against it, listening for anything -though I had no clue what I should be hearing. Should I knock?

"You can come in, Alexa." Talon said in a heavy, defeated sigh. I felt my heart lurch in pain. He had given up everything.

I opened the door slowly, and was methodically surprised when I saw all the lights were on, and he was reading a large novel. He glanced up at me with his dark eyes. I unconsciously cleared my throat. "Hey… How are you?"

"Were you expecting me to be mourning in the darkness with the blankets covering my head?" he raised an eyebrow. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Aha, well -um, k-kind of." I stuttered, and stared at the ground.

He sighed again and marked his page in the book, before setting it aside. He sat up a little bit and rubbed his face for a moment. "Happy birthday, Alexandria." he said softly. I smiled in reply.

"I really, honestly don't know how you're feeling, but I'm sure Karen wouldn't want you to still be so depressed over her. She would want you to move on." I told him quietly. I was afraid he would lash out at me angrily. But it was the exact opposite.

Instead, he paused a moment, and studied me. Then he smiled, and this time the glitter reached his eyes, but only a little. "You are right. I love her, even so. But you're right. Shall we go downstairs? I do believe everyone is here now."

Before I could ask him what he meant in confusion, I heard Autumn and Jelani from the bottom of the near staircase. "Hey! Get your asses down here and let's celebrate for you, birthday girl!"

I laughed, and Talon smirked. We walked down, following my two girl friends, and Talon gingerly touched my arm. "Thank you." he said in a low whisper. I nodded to him.

When we finally got downstairs and into the kitchen, I was bombarded with shouts, "_Happy birthday_!"

And then, Liam dramatically -but seriously at the same time- threw a bucket full of confetti on me. Chandler cracked up laughing, and we all joined, even Talon and Lucas.

Then my eyes fell on the huge, three layer double chocolate cake. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Oh! This was going to be a good birthday after all.

_**Happy birthday, Alexa. You were like a daughter I never had**_. A soft familiar voice spoke in my head. I froze, and stared at nothing. The laughter and partying around me had almost drowned out the voice, but I knew instantly who it was.

_Karen, you were like another mom to me, even though we barely got to know each other… Please, rest in peace._ I thought back, and smiled up at the ceiling, where I imagined the sky to be.

*

We all ended up in the backyard later that night after our lunchtime cake buffet, where Talon and Tayte were barbequing. They insisted to eat food with me and the shape shifters, and I was thankful for that. I sat in a chair next to the backyard table, watching the stars glitter in the sky. The only light came from the porch and the few patio lamps on the ground.

"I win." Autumn squealed in delight, laying her royal flush down on the table. My eyes turned to the table, where the rest of my friends were playing a game of cards. Liam glared at her hand of cards.

"You cheated." he accused. Autumn narrowed her eyes.

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Liam, perhaps she did not cheat." Lucas suddenly said. Autumn sat back in her chair with a satisfied smirk on her face. Liam glared at his brother then. Lucas smiled innocently and then added, "instead, she rearranged the cards."

Autumn shot up in her seat and pointed and accusing finger at Lucas. "You liar!" she cried out. Rem was enjoying the argument, sipping on his -oh, would you look at that?! He was once again drinking wine! His eyes flickered to me, and I smiled sheepishly.

He smirked back.

Suddenly, what sounded like a doorbell rang through the inside of the house, and Talon stood straight and turned to the house. "I wonder who that could be." he murmured, and left the rest of us as he went inside the house.

I suddenly panicked. What if it was someone horrible? I stood, but Rem quickly grabbed my arm to sit me back down. "You don't have to jump up at every waking moment." he told me. I sighed and sat back down roughly.

Moments later, Talon walked back through, and behind him was a pretty young woman with extremely long, brown-red hair and onyx colored eyes. She was tall, probably about 5.11, which almost scared me. She was carrying what looked like a gift bag with a large, blue ribbon tied to the handle. Behind her was a young girl who looked about Chandler's age.

She had a full head of dark red hair that went to her mid-back, and the prettiest shiny brown eyes that almost looked onyx like the other woman's. They were both extremely pale, and I knew instantly they were vampires

Talon and the other two stopped before us, and smiled. "These are our neighbors, Gabriella and her daughter, Skyla Stark."

The older woman was Gabriella, and the child was Skyla. Gabriella smiled friendly at us. "Hello. I just wanted to come to say we heard about… Karen's death." her face went soft for a moment, and I knew that Karen had won their love too. She gave Talon the gift bag and then looked around.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" she asked hesitantly, grabbing onto her daughters tiny pale hand.

Talon looked at me and I smiled. "Well actually, we were celebrating Alexa Bernetta's eighteenth birthday today."

Gabriella's eyes widened when he said my name. Instantly she was at my side, and looked deep into my eyes. I felt uneasy suddenly. Then her face broke out into a smile again. She wrapped her arms around me and I went stiff. What in the world?!

"Oh my goodness, you look just like your wonderful mother!" Then she pulled away from me, and her eyes were sad again.

"You knew my mom?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, she was beautiful. I was your family's lawyer."

My eyes widened. "We had a lawyer?!" I had thought we were too poor for that.

"Yes. I loved your mother and father the first moment I saw them, and when I heard they were Bernetta's, well, my rebelling side took over, and I liked them even more. I didn't make them pay me for my services at all."

"Wow…" I breathed. I was shocked. Gabriella smiled down at me, and ran a hand through my curly locks.

"I'm so glad there is still a Bernetta living."

"She isn't going to be a Bernetta for long." Rem suddenly drawled out. Everyone including myself, looked at him in astonishment.

"What?" I demanded. I saw Jelani approach him, and then hand him a small box.

"Now, I usually don't do this in front of a crowd," Rem began, and then opened the box. My jaw dropped when I saw what was inside of it. "but I would love it if you married me."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I have to do chores, so I just decided to post this up and then began the next chapter in a little bit. Thank you for the amazing reviews!


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Alright, so there are only going to be about two more chapters to this story before it's finished. I'm happy with myself that I've made it this far in the story. There will be a sequel, though with a different character's point of view. You'll have to guess who's view it will be soon! :)

* * *

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't have to marry anyone now, though, since Evelyn was dead, right?! But then again, I loved Rem. I glanced around the table to look at each of my friends faces. My eyes fell on Lucas. Why? Why did his emotions still bother me?! Was it pity? I knew for a fact I didn't love him anymore. I just couldn't. Not after what I saw and heard.

He was staring at the table, drawing lazy circles with his index finger. Autumn was smiling as well as Tayte. Chandler was actually currently staring at Skyla. Liam, Jelani and Calixto were watching me, as if saying with their eyes, "watch what you decide".

I gave one last glance to Talon who was also watching me eagerly. Finally, my eyes settled on Rem again. His golden eyes stared back at me, anticipating my answer. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Oh no. What was my betraying voice about to say? I couldn't say no! It would break both our hearts.

So, I shut my mouth, and put my hand over Rem's. I gave him a small smile, and finally nodded. Rem's body relaxed with relief, and then he was by my side in seconds, and the ring was already on my finger. The next thing I felt were his cold hands touching my cheeks.

Then he kissed me.

I heard a snarl, and I was shocked when I saw Lucas out of the corner of my eye leap out of his seat and attack Rem. "Oh my- _Lucas_!" I shouted in shock, as both men fell the grass and punched at each other. They were fighting over me! I stood up and stood frozen in my spot.

"Lucas!" Talon hissed, and yanked the offending vampire from Rem. Rem sat up, still surprised from the attack. Lucas went still in Talon's arms, but his deadly black eyes were focused on his cousin.

I ran to Rem and collapsed against him, crying from the shock. I could feel Lucas's tense stare on me now. I shakily turned my head to glare at Lucas.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I cried out, standing instantly. He growled lowly at me. That did it.

I slapped him, _hard_. I heard Autumn gasp, and I mentally apologized to her. Lucas's head slowly turned back towards me, and his eyes were green again. They were filled with pain and betrayal.

"I am sorry, Alexa." he whispered, and then tore from Talon's grasp. Rem grabbed me and pulled me back, but Lucas turned and walked through the house. We all went quiet, and we heard the front door open and slam shut. He left.

I spun to Autumn. "Go to him! Quit wasting your time! I know you love him!" I nearly yelled at her. Autumn stared at me with wide eyes. Tears were forming in my own, but it was because I was so stressed and that attack had scared the shit out of me.

Autumn hesitantly stood, and then followed after Lucas, not sparing us a second glance. My legs went wobbly, and right when I thought I was going to fall, Rem picked me up bridal style. Talon walked to me, and patted my head.

"I'm so sorry this party ended up this way. I take it you are going home now?"

Rem nodded, and I buried my face in his slightly torn sweater. I felt him carry me inside the house, and then someone must have opened the front door for him. I could hear my friends following, and we all loaded into Autumn's car, that she didn't take with her.

Rem stayed in the back, with me cuddled up on his lap. Chandler had his hands on both me and Rem, and I could feel his powers seeping through me. Jelani was next to him, leaning her head against the window, and Tayte and Calixto sat up front. Soon Chandler's powers got the best of me, and I quickly fell asleep.

*

I woke up with Liam sitting in the chair next to my bed. We were in our new house, which I had seen the night before when Rem carried me inside. It was three stories, and had five rooms, just enough for me and Rem, Liam, Lucas, Jelani and Calixto. Tayte, Autumn and Chandler lived down the road about a mile. Liam was reading a book, and obviously didn't sense that I woke up.

"Where is Rem?" I asked softly, when I noticed my vampire wasn't in the room with me. Liam looked up, slightly startled.

"They went hunting."

"They?"

Liam glared at me, and I rolled my eyes. "I thought we went over this." I muttered, sitting up. Liam's eyes softened and he set the book away.

"Rem, Tayte and Chandler. The shape shifters are downstairs." he supplied. I looked at him and nibbled my lip slightly.

"What about Lucas and Autumn?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't seen them since last night. I have a feeling they went back to Talon's house." he told me. I didn't feel worried about them. They were both strong and could take care of themselves. Then my thoughts flew back to last night.

My eyes widened. "Oh no… How is Rem taking the whole getting-attacked-by-Lucas thing?" I questioned, flattening the mop of hair on my head.

"He's fine. He wanted me to make you forget about it." He looked at me then, and I quickly averted my eyes.

"Ha, you're funny if you think you can trick me by looking into your eyes, vampire boy." I laughed, and stood up. I started heading to the bathroom, when suddenly Liam grabbed my wrist and swung me back around. His free hand grabbed my chin, and lifted my face up. My eyes were wide from surprise, and before I could close them, he was already entrancing me. "Who said I had to trick you?"

"Damn you!" I exclaimed, angrily hitting his chest. I had no control over my eyes. "Rem will kill you for touching me!

Then he let me go. I stumbled backwards and suddenly felt nostalgic. Was I forgetting something? My head felt fuzzy, and I had a memory right on the tip of my tongue, but…

"Forgetting something?" Liam drawled lazily, walking past me. I stared after him in confusion.

"I have no clue…" I muttered, and followed after him. "I'm hungry though. Wanna cook me something?"

Liam threw me a glare over his shoulder. "I don't cook." he explained. I huffed. What a jerk! I decided to meet up with Jelani and Calixto in the living room.

Yay! Bonding time! I opened the door, and gasped. Jelani yanked away from Calixto and the shock on my face turned to a grin. They had been kissing! "Sorry if I… um, interrupt something. I'm -uh, going to go eat!" I said, and twirled out of the living room. I ended up in the kitchen, thankfully, and Liam was pulling out a blood bottle. I grimaced at it and pushed past him to look into the fridge.

At that moment, I saw Liam freeze, the bottle halfway to his lips, and I felt a wave of nausea. What the hell?! I stood back up, putting a hand to my forehead. Ugh, I felt dizzy.

"Hey, you okay?" Liam asked me, reaching his hand out to me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, pulling away from him. Liam set the bottle on the counter and grabbed me once again. I struggled in his grasp as he leaned me against the counter. He lowered his head, and my breath caught in my throat.

_What the hell was he doing_?!

His head went past my breasts, and stopped at my lower abdomen. He leaned his ear against my stomach, and realization kicked in. I stopped breath for the longest moment, and Liam suddenly pulled away with a shocked face.

"It -you're…"

I felt faint, all of a sudden. "I-I'm pregnant?" I whispered weakly. Liam managed a nod, and then said,

"It's half vampire, half human."

Wait… how was that possible…? I felt dizzy again, and then familiar black stars began dancing behind my eyelids. I fainted. That was something I became good at too.

*

"What do you mean _half human_?! Shouldn't it have shape shifter blood or just vampire blood?!" I heard Tayte gasp loudly in the background. Everyone was so loud. I groaned, and it all went quiet. I looked up at Rem, who was standing over me on the couch.

"You're getting accustomed to blacking-out." he told me, and helped me sit up. I put a hand on my swirling head, and looked at all my friends. Only Autumn and Lucas were missing. Where were they?

My other friends were staring at me with wide eyes, save for Liam and Rem, who seemed to be taking this rather well.

"Liam told me you're pregnant, and he was right. Yours and the baby's heartbeats are hammering loudly right now." Rem said to me, and gingerly touched my stomach.

I was speechless. Then the tears began forming at my eyes. Rem looked at em in shock, completely unaware of what was about to happen next, because I too, had no clue what I was going to do. I started laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm gonna be a mom! And Remington is gonna be a dad!" I started laughing harder and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"How do you find that so funny?" Rem asked, obviously annoyed that I used his full name.

"Maybe the thought of you becoming a _father_." Tayte suggested beside him. Rem cast him a warning glance. Tayte put his hands up innocently and backed up next to Calixto.

"And you didn't call the baby a _thing_ this time." I cried out, and then laughed a bit more. This time Tayte cast the glance to Rem.

"Well, it isn't a thing anymore. It's an _it_." Rem said, leaning back against the couch arm. I glared at him.

"It's a girl." Chandler said suddenly, and leaned over my knees to touch my still-flat stomach.

"Wait, how do you know, kiddo?" Tayte asked, leaning forward.

"I can feel it when I touch Alexa."

I smiled and suddenly looked at Rem. "It's a baby girl!" I started crying happily again. Wow, was it just me, or were my emotions on a rollercoaster ride? Rem awkwardly wrapped an arm around me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Are all pregnant women like this?" Rem asked dryly. Jelani laughed with me this time.

"Sometimes." Jelani said, smiling. Rem let out a heavy sigh.

"Talon is bringing Lucas and Autumn here. I told him the good news." Liam said. Rem nodded.

I smiled against Rem's broad shoulder and closed my eyes. "Can I name her?" I asked.

At that moment, Talon stepped through the door, with Lucas and Autumn hot on his heels. They were holding hands. I smiled wider. Now _that_ was happy. "Perfect timing, speedy Gonzales', she was just thinking of a name for the baby." Tayte said. Talon looked extremely happy, and that reminded me of several things.

"You already have a name?" Autumn asked softly from the door.

"Yup. I'm going to name her…_Karen_."

* * *

A/N: Ohh! That made me giggle happily! ;)


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: Alright! This story is pretty much complete, save for this chapter. The sequel will be next -but remember, it's in a different character's perspective!

Enjoy the last chapter of the original story Twisted!

* * *

Talon was the most pleased over the name. His eyes literally began glistening with unshed tears and I smiled at him. Not too long afterwards, Tayte and Talon began arguing over who would be the godfather. Wow, awkward much? Liam and Lucas were going to be second cousins to Karen.

Autumn promised me she would baby-sit if I ever needed it, and I hugged her for being so helpful.

Over the next few weeks when I began getting morning sickness and extreme mood swings, Rem continued to stay by my side, no matter how many times I lashed out at him. And let me say this, our arguments were _intense_. What with his blunt sarcasm and my quarrelling attitude.

"You'll only be pregnant for a good six months. Even a half vamp baby wont last as long as a human baby. As children, they grow faster then humans." Talon told us one day at the dinner table.

I glanced over at Chandler, who was currently speaking to Skyla. Gabriella and I had become good friends, but her daughter was a little bit high-strung. I was surprised Chandler could get along with her.

"So does that mean Chandler and Skyla will grow fast?"

"Until they reach between the ages of seventeen to twenty-one, yes. Then afterwards they'll age slower then a handful of humans ever would."

"So they could still get old?" I asked, curious once more. Talon nodded, and pointed to himself. Yes, he had graying hair.

"It was so long ago I forgot how old I was when I stopped aging normally as a vampire. I do believe it was about twenty."

"What about a half vampire?" Tayte inquired, taking a big gulp from the blood in his cup.

Talon thought a moment and stared at his glass. "Hmmm… Probably the same speed growing up, but afterwards her human side might take over a bit, and lengthen the aging process a bit."

I nodded, not exactly sure about his answers. I was immortal, so I didn't want my baby to grow ahead of me. That would be horrible. After all, I was going to stay eighteen pretty much the rest of my life. I secretly hoped she stopped aging at around my human age.

Later that night, Rem, me, Liam, Calixto and Jelani went back to our house. Lucas went back with Chandler, Tayte and Autumn.

"Rem, can you go and buy me something delicious to eat?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his chest from behind. We were in our bathroom, and he was currently brushing his teeth. He paused, and eyed me through the mirror.

"It's two in the morning. I'll be damned if there's a story open at this time." he told me.

I frowned. "There _are_ twenty-four seven hour stores. You just have to search for one."

Rem cast me a glare. "Your deranged food cravings can wait until the morning. You need rest."

"I need food too."

Rem sighed and finished brushing his beautiful teeth. Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to the bedroom. "Sleep." he told me, and set me on the bed.

"Fine, but you have to promise to buy me something delicious in the morning." I warned him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How about I send Liam to get it? He could use the exercise." Rem suggested.

At that moment, Liam appeared by our open door. He narrowed his pretty green eyes at Rem. "Exercise? Isn't it enough that I have to _constantly_ run up and down the _stairs_ to continually bring items up to your needy girlfriend?"

"Fiancé." Both me and Rem said at the exact same time. We looked at each other and smirked. Liam gave a heavy, defeated groan and then stomped down the stairs.

"Hn, remind me never to let Karen within ten feet of him. She might get this sudden attitude he bloomed." Rem said, and then stood up, closing the door.

"Can we send them to school? Maybe Chandler and Karen could go to the same school as Skyla? I want Karen to experience school." I said sadly. Rem read my mind and laid down beside me.

"Yes, of course." he sighed into my ear. I giggled as his cool breath fanned out over my cheek. I turned and he kissed me passionately.

*

It wasn't much longer afterwards when I noticed Calixto and Jelani had been getting closer with their relationship. It would be _amazing_ if they had a baby too! Then all of our children could -oh, I'm getting excited again.

I smiled over at Jelani as Calixto kissed her forehead. It was definitely the start of a beautiful, blooming relationship.

And Autumn and Lucas definitely had a relationship, because Lucas constantly spent the night with Autumn at her house. In fact, Tayte even came over the nights Lucas stayed there, always bringing Chandler and saying,

"They're doing inappropriate stuff."

I always got a kick out of it, because Tayte acted like he had never heard people having sex before.

"Hey Alexa?" Tayte asked me as Chandler and I were doing dishes. Rem was keeping Liam company, and Calixto and Jelani were on a date.

"Yes, Tayte?" I asked, handing Chandler a plate to rinse. Tayte leaned against the counter beside me.

"Do you think Karen will be as sexy as you?"

I nearly dropped the knife I was holding, and then picked it up and pointed it at him. His blue eyes widened and he instantly put his hands up. "Watch it buddy! Just because you're her second godfather, doesn't mean you get privileges towards her!"

Tayte calmed when I dropped the knife back in the sink, and then he crossed his arms. "Wait? Second godfather?!"

I snickered. "Yep! Talon first."

Tayte's jaw dropped and then he whined in protest. "That's not fair! He's already a damn elder! What more could he want?!"

I laughed and smacked him in the chest with my towel. "Get outta here, unless you plan on helping to dry the dishes."

*

I steadily watched Chandler and Skyla grow, contemplating as to how Karen would grow. Over the short couple months, Chandler's hair had grown very slightly, and I knew over the years vampire hair could grow, but extremely slowly. How that worked, I had _no_ clue.

I was due to give birth in a month from now, in, and I would be going to the vampire hospital of course. Talon had assured me that miscarriages with a vampire baby -whether half or whatnot, was impossible, so I didn't have to worry about being extra careful.

*

Karen was born July 15, 2010, as a beautiful and healthy half vampire, half human baby.

Rem stopped calling her an it -or thing.

Tayte continued to ask if she would be sexy when she was older, and still bothers Talon about being the first godfather.

Jelani and Calixto were having a baby not too long afterward.

Autumn and Lucas planned on no kids, but decided to keep their relationship going strong.

Liam swears to Rem he will give Karen the attitude of the century.

And I continue to watch my best friends everyday, loving them and never wanting to leave them. I was happy and thankful for all they gave me, and everything we went through together. Karen was going to stay beautiful when she got older.

* * *

A/N: I almost cried tears of happiness in this chapter. I hoped you liked it! Now, onto the sequel, starring_** Karen Bernetta-Castillon**_! :) the sequel is called Entwined Souls. It's in my stories, or you can just look it up.


End file.
